Frozen Nightmares
by Mystery Hunter
Summary: Quinn and Mark are just two mutant teens trying to find Xavier's. Mark's good with people, Quinn's not. After an incident shakes the Institute, Quinn must sacrafice something to save what is most precious to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_**Mark Rivers a.k.a WeaponMaster is property of yaoiboy167. Quinn Moore a.k.a Nightmare is mine. The two of them are featured in yaoiboy167's The Final Chapter. I have just borrowed Mark because I wanted to write a story with him and Quinn in it that was my own idea. So this is technicly not a real story but a fanfic of a fanfic... Heh heh. That sounds funny... So yeah! I dont own Mark or X-Men Evolution (sadly). Check out yaoiboy167's The Final Chapter!**

* * *

Quinn pulled her stolen sleeping bag around her shoulders and glanced around. Mark lay next to her, his breathing even and quiet. She ran a hand through her pixie cut white hair and closed her crimson red eyes. The secluded park around them was silent except for the occasional whoosh of a bat's wings or the hoot of an owl. Quinn shivered and curled into a little ball. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and she opened her eyes. Looking over she saw Mark sitting next to her, his nearly black eyes contrasting severely with his pale skin.

"What you doing awake?" he asked. Quinn shrugged and Mark shifted closer to her. "Couldn't sleep?" he pressed. Quinn shook her head and Mark sighed. "Only a couple more days," he told her for the millionth time. "Only a couple more days."

"How many days?" Quinn snapped. "You say that every night Mark, yet we never seem to get any closer! This would be so much easier if only these-" Her sleeping bag fell from her shoulders as she unfolded her glowing white wings. "-weren't so fucking useless!" Mark sighed and grabbed the tips of her wings, pushing them down in an indication for Quinn to close them. She stood up, the edge of her left wing clipping Mark under the jaw. He fell back growling and Quinn whirled around to face him. The two glared at each other for a long minute. "Why did I ever think that following you would be a good idea?" Quinn muttered.

"You'd still be stuck in the middle of Washington if it weren't for me," Mark snapped.

"I could have gotten out of that tree!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Not with both wings punctured. Face it Q, if it weren't for me you'd be dead right now."

"If we don't get to New York soon we _will _be dead!" Quinn's words rang around their heads and echoed in their ears. "It's almost November and if we don't find the school soon…" She let the threat hang above them and Mark looked away, rubbing his jaw slightly. "We're almost there," Mark repeated quietly. Quinn grumbled under her breath as she closed her wings and lowered herself to the ground. Mark sat up just as she pulled her sleeping bag towards her. "Quinn," Mark sighed. "I promise you we'll-"

"Don't start with that promise crap. You know I don't go for it. My parents also promised to love me no matter what, and look where that got me." She snuggled down in her sleeping bag and let out a large yawn. "Goodnight Mark," she said, her tone cold. Mark didn't say anything, just watched his companion fall into a quiet slumber. When her soft snores told him that she was fully asleep he got to his feet.

Stretching his arms above his head he checked the old watch on his right wrist. 4:37pm October 18th 2008. His lips twitched into a grim smile at the time and date ever frozen on the antique. Quinn had offered on more than one occasion to fix his broken wristwatch but he had always declined. It was a reminder about why he had to find Xavier's.

He stepped away from Quinn and looked around the park. Usually he'd leave her for a couple hours, three tops, in search for supplies. But he didn't need to since Quinn had beat him to it. That was why she was awake, not because she couldn't sleep but because she had just gotten back to their little makeshift campsite.

Mark glanced at the pile of supplies out of the corner of his eye. In the darkness he could only make out lumpy shapes but he took a guess at what she had grabbed: food, obviously; two or three flashlights, two sweaters along with maybe a couple other pieces of clothing, and a new blanket. Mark flexed his fingers and turned away. Now that he knew that Quinn had taken care of supplies he just wanted to go out to go out. He looked over to where she was curled up in her black sleeping bag, her lips moving slightly as she talked in her sleep.

Taking a step over her he lowered himself onto one knee. "Couple more days," he heard Quinn mutter. "Everything … work out." She cringed and her hands wound themselves in her hair. "Leave him alone," she mumbled. "Go away…" Her eyes shifted beneath their lids and Mark reached out a hand to wake her up. Before he could her face fell, looking suddenly relaxed. Her lips parted in the slightest smile. "We're here…" Mark laughed quietly to himself. He should have known better. When it came to dreams Quinn, or Nightmare as Mark called her, could deal with those on her own. She could put herself in a nightmare and then in less than a second collect herself and pull herself out of it and into a happy sunshine wonderful place.

Smiling slightly Mark stood up. As he turned away from her he decided that it wouldn't hurt to leave her for a couple minutes, he could go out for a bit of a run and come back before she noticed. With that decision made he made sure his watch was strapped on tightly before he broke into a sprint across the late October's fallen leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn slowly opened her eyes, groaning as sunlight streamed into them. She squeezed her eyes shut and heard Mark chuckle quietly. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," he joked. Quinn aimed to punch his shoulder but only hit empty air. He laughed and Quinn could hear his smile. She reopened her eyes and saw Mark squatted in front of her. ""ello," he said. Quinn forced a smile onto her face. "Hi," she replied simply.

"How are you?" Mark asked. "You were talking in your sleep again last night." Quinn groaned and buried her face into the built-in pillow in her sleeping bag. "You tell me that every morning!" she exclaimed. She lifted her head. "The night I don't talk is the night that I've died." Mark's smile fell and his face seemed to be chiseled from stone. "That's not funny," he said firmly. Quinn smiled. "I know." She pushed herself up onto her knees and stretched her arms above her head. Mark stared at her, unmoving, unblinking.

"Chill out," Quinn told him, standing up. "It may be the truth but it was meant as a joke."

"How can such a grave truth be meant as a joke?" Quinn brushed off his question as she started to roll up her sleeping bag. "So which way are we heading?" she asked, a small smile on her face. Mark pulled his backpack over to him and rummaged through the front pocket. He extracted a worn out, stained map and a dented compass. He unfolded the map and waited for the compass to point north before setting it down in front of him. "This is north," he said simply, pointing to his left. "And we need to go east." He pointed in front of him. "So we are going that way."

"And what is 'that way'?" Quinn asked, zipping her hiking-style backpack closed.

"New York, and Xavier's." Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "No shit Sherlock," she commented. Mark laughed quietly. "We shall see when we reach 'that way'," he replied smartly. Quinn groaned and Mark packed up his bag. "You have all the stuff I got last night?" she asked. Mark nodded . "I split it between yours and my bag," he answered.

"And my water bottle's in my bag?" Quinn confirmed.

"No, it's in mine." Quinn tensed up and Mark shot her a look as he stood. "Whoa 'mare, what's wrong with you? I was only joking. Of course it's in your bag." Quinn relaxed and sighed quietly. "Just checking," she mumbled. Mark stared at her for a long second. "Quinn-"

"Let's go for God's sake! Before someone finds us," Quinn muttered. She set off past Mark, who continued to stare after her. "Quinn what's going on?" he asked, quickly catching up to her.

"Nothing, I was just making sure that I had my stuff."

"Had your stuff?"

"You know how I like to be independent." Mark sighed."There's being independent and then there's thinking that I'm stealing from you."

"I know you're not stealing from me."

"Then why did you ask? You know that even if it was in my bag that I'd give it back to you or give it to you if you needed it."

"It's not that, I just… I have my medicine in there if you know what I mean." She looked away, her eyes lowered to the ground. Her fingers wrapped around the straps of her backpack and tightened. "Quinn…"

"Don't judge me Mark!" she exclaimed, whirling on him. Her eyes shone with tears, which she quickly wiped away with the back of a black skinned hand. "We all have our ways of dealing with life!"

"I'm not judging you Quinn I was just going to say-"

"To say what!"

"That maybe there was something else you could use." Quinn set her jaw and turned away from him. Mark rested a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him off. "Leave me alone," she said. Mark took a step back. He knew from experience that when she was in a touchy mood the best thing to do was what she said.

Mark watched as she reached around and pulled a tall black water bottle out of a side pocket on her bag. "It's too early Quinn, at least give your system time to wake up."

"Fuck off." She took a swig from the bottle and made a face. "Why do you drink it if you don't like it?" Mark asked.

"I don't taste it. This stuff just burns a little on the way down." She put the bottle away and Mark shook his head slowly. "Now let's go," Quinn said. "If we don't then we'll never get to the Institute in your 'couple days'." With that mocking statement said she headed off with Mark following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Quinn wrapped her scarf tighter around her face. It covered her head entirely except for her eyes and her mouth. "Y'all good?" Mark asked her as they stopped at a crosswalk. Quinn nodded. "How aren't you cold?" she wondered. Mark shrugged as the little digital man told them it was ok to walk. "Yeah I'm cold but I guess I'm just used to it," he replied. Quinn crossed her arms tightly across her chest and shivered. "You'd think I'd be used to it. This is my second winter on the streets."

Mark glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, remaining silent. Quinn didn't talk often about her past so when she did Mark stopped to see if she would tell a story. "How long has it been?" he asked. Quinn stared at her snow covered boots. "It was a year September fifth," she replied quietly. Mark cringed. He had only been on the streets for a month. "A year on your own?" he pressed. Quinn caught his gaze and Mark looked away. "Sorry. I was just curious." Quinn shook her head. "It's fine. You have a right to be."

Just then someone's shoulder connected with Quinn's, making her turn and stumble. Mark caught her by the arm before she fell into the street. "What was that for!" Quinn screamed after the guy. A tall guy, no older than twenty-five, with cropped black hair and icy blue eyes turned to face her. "What was that for!" Quinn repeated, taking a step towards the guy.

"You want to start something kid?" he snapped. He tugged on his leather jacket and took a step towards her. A demonic smile blossomed across Quinn's face. "Oh yeah," she answered. Mark noticed the tone in her voice and recognized the smile. He grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled. "Come on Quinn. You can't fight here," he hissed in her ear. Quinn didn't reply, and suddenly a black aura began to appear around the guy. He glanced around franticly. "Wha-what's going on?" he stammered.

Passerby slowed to watch the growing black mass behind the man. "Quinn stop," Mark ordered. Quinn's smile grew but she didn't reply. "QUINN!" The black mass disappeared quicker than it had came. "Scram," Quinn growled. The guy took off running. People stared at Quinn with a mixture of fear and confusion on their faces. Mark yanked on Quinn's jacket and she reluctantly started to walk.

"You are an idiot sometimes you know that?" Mark hissed in her ear.

"He crashed into me."

"He bumped you Quinn. He bumped you."

"So?" Mark let go of her as he tilted his head towards the sky and sighed. "Quinn!" he exclaimed.

"What do you want from me Mark!" Quinn demanded. "I can't be as perfect as you!" Mark shot her a look. "You know that I'm right," Quinn said. "You're all happy peace joy fun times and you never ever fight. You get along with everybody and even though your powers are destructive you aren't."

"My powers aren't destructive." Quinn snorted. "Not destructive my ass," she snapped. "You can create weapons by frickin' _crying _for God's sake!"

"I don't need to cry-"

"You're not helping yourself," Quinn told him. Mark glared at her and fell silent. "You can create weapons and yet you never do anything with them! When we hitched a ride on that coach bus and the driver found us you could have threatened him but no, you had to apologize, try to reason, and in the end lead me away and leave us stranded without a map for three days."

"We got a map though. We found our way out."

"Yeah, after three days though!"

"Well why didn't you use your powers? You clearly have no problem throwing innocent people into your nightmare filled black holes."

"Because you stopped me."

"Well someone needs to hold you back."

"Are you saying that I can't control my powers?" Quinn stopped and Mark wanted to smack himself. He had just hit a button, specifically, the big red danger button. "That's not what I said-"

"You implied it." Mark ground his teeth together, picking his words carefully in his head. "I was saying that you yourself, as a person, are a very uncontrollable person."

"I'm uncontrollable?" Mark smacked his forehead with his palm. Wrong words. "You have a lot of energy. You're a very… alive person." He warily opened one eye to see Quinn glaring at him, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Her red eyes danced with violent flames and Mark glanced around, trying to figure out what to say. "You can control your powers it's just that you're temper and your energy and your personality is uncontrollable." He risked a glance at Quinn and saw that the fire in her eyes had dimmed to smoldering embers. Then her arms relaxed and she crossed them across her chest.

"We cool?" Mark asked warily.

"Not quite, but enough that I won't kill you. And when you're in my company you know that that's all you can ask for." With that she turned and headed down the street.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Sorry if the senarios are getting repetative or whatever but I'm just trying to do character development and relationships. Also a little bit of past info on them... Just stick it out they'll be getting to the Institute soon :D Thanks for reading my lovely readings!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing two in the morning when Quinn and Mark decided it was time to rest for the night. Quinn stretched her arms above her head as Mark unrolled his sleeping bag beside her. "How you feeling?" Mark asked. Quinn rubbed her eyes and rolled her shoulders back and forth. "I'm alright, how 'bout you?"

"I'm good." Quinn nodded and she looked down at Mark. "Sorry about earlier," she said softly. Mark looked up at her and her gave her a small smile. "It's no biggie, I'm used to it." Quinn sighed and lay down on the grass. "Do you want your sleeping bag?" Mark asked. Quinn shook her head and closed her eyes. "Nah, I'm good," she mumbled. Mark lay down on his sleeping bag next to her and stared up at the sky. He could make out a couple stars but the lights from the city made the rest hard to see.

"Since you left wherever you left, was the Institute always your goal?" Mark asked quietly. Quinn opened one eye and looked over at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. Mark propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at her. "Since you ran away have you always been running towards the Institute?" he rephrased. Quinn paused, then shook her head. "No. Actually, until I met you, I didn't know about the Institute."

"You didn't?" Mark eyes widened slightly. "Nope," Quinn repeated, looking away.

"So then where were you going?" Mark pressed. Quinn shrugged and her eyes slowly closed. "I didn't know. Away. I wanted to go to the sea but I couldn't find it…" Mark stifled a laugh. Clearing his throat he spoke: "Where did you want to get away from?"

Quinn took a minute to respond, unwinding the scarf from her face and tracing over a lined tattoo with her index finger. "From the other kids. From the orphanage. From Reno. From the feeling of loneliness…"

"Loneliness?" Mark asked. "You were lonely? I thought you liked being…" He tried to figure out another word. "Alone." Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked over at Mark. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Mark." She whispered so quietly that Mark could barely hear her. Then she looked away sighing heavily. "I was lonely until… well until I met you." Mark stared at her. "Quinn…"

She laughed and the clear sound rang out like a bell. "Don't get your brain twisted, you're only a friend." She shot Mark a glare. "And you're lucky to be that." Mark tensed up and Quinn broke out laughing. "I'm only joking!" she exclaimed. Mark chuckled weakly. "Course you are 'mare, course you are." Quinn sighed. "So what about you Mark, why'd you run?"

"My father tried to kill me." Quinn stared at him, her face blank. "Serious?" Mark nodded. "Dead." Quinn bit her lip. "Whoa Mark, that's terrible." Mark shrugged one shoulder and lay back down, concentrating on trying to find more stars amongst the black velvet sky. "It didn't work obviously. The bullets turned around and killed him instead." Quinn laughed quietly. "I love karma."

"You believe in karma?" Mark asked. Quinn nodded. "Always have." Mark looked over at her and smiled. "You might not like it after you get all that's due to you." Quinn groaned and punched him playfully. "Oh shut up."

"It's true."

"I know!" She laughed. "I know." Both fell silent, smiling. "How about we make it to the Institute tomorrow," Quinn said after several minutes. Mark, who had been half asleep, roused himself to consciousness. "What?"

"Let's make it the Institute tomorrow. Just keep going 'til we get there."

"But we're like, at least a day away." Quinn sat up to look down at him. Her dark face was illuminated by a smile. "Exactly! We're so close! Why not? We have enough supplies. We'll just stop for water in the morning. You can pop in can't you? We could do it WeaponMaster. Come on." Mark's eyes widened. She never called him by the codename he'd given himself. It was always Mark no matter how many times he asked her to call him WeaponMaster. "Please?" Quinn begged. Seeing her so excited was rare and it took Mark a minute to reply.

He shrugged and smiled back. "Yeah sure, why not."


	5. Chapter 5

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mark jumped to his feet, his eyes flying open, body thrown right out of sleep. "L-LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The ear piercing scream blasted his eardrums and he whirled around to see Quinn thrashing and jerking on the ground. Her lips were blue from falling asleep without a sleeping bag and her jacket was half off, exposing the thick sweater underneath. She shivered violently and Mark could see her wings fighting to open. He dropped down next to her and shook her shoulder roughly. "Quinn!" he exclaimed over her screams. "QUINN!"

She twisted onto her side and Mark saw that her face was contorted with fear. He shook her violently. Then her eyes snapped open and Mark saw that they were filled with huge clear tears. "Mark," she choked. "Oh god Mark…" Her head fell forward as her body continued to shake. "It's ok Quinn I'm here, I'm here," he assured her. Her hands found his and she squeezed. "You're alive, you're alive," she recited. Mark nodded. "Yes Quinn I'm alive." She struggled to her knees and then she tipped towards. Mark caught her and she rested her forehead on his chest, breathing heavily. He pulled her jacket back around her and yet she continued to shiver. "You probably have snow down your shirt. We need to get you to a place to warm up and redress."

Quinn shook her head widely. "No… no. Let's just… let's start moving. The snow… it'll melt. Let's just start walking please." Mark watched her like a worried parent as she jerkily got to her feet. "Quinn-"

"You're alive and that's all I care about right now," Quinn said. Mark stared at her. "What?" he asked slowly. Quinn shook her head and stumbled a step back. She reached down and picked up her bag. Then she nudged Mark with her foot. "Come." She turned around and Mark got up, snatching his bag from the ground. "Come," Quinn repeated, voice soft. She slowly and unsteadily began to walk and Mark followed close behind

It was seven in the evening by the time Mark and Quinn made it to Bayville. Mark looked around smiling. "We're here!" he exclaimed. Quinn, on the other hand, seemed less than enthusiastic. "Yeah, whoo hoo," she mumbled. Mark looked down at her, his smile faltering a little. "Quinn?"

"Where's the school?" Quinn asked.

"Over near the water. Don't know if it's a lake or an ocean though, I'm not that great with geography." He noticed a sudden spark in Quinn's eyes and she seemed to stand up straighter. "We have about an hour, two hours walk cause we're only on the outskirts of the city. You up for it?" Quinn looked up at him. "Of course I am," she snapped. Mark held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, just checking. You've been off since this morning." Quinn glanced away. "I'm fine," she replied.

The two started down the main street going east, passing the street that held Bayville High. "You're fifteen right?" Mark confirmed. Quinn nodded once. "So you're going into grade ten then?" Quinn shrugged a shoulder slightly. "I don't plan on going back to school."

"You don't?" Quinn shook her head. "Professor Xavier will probably nicely force you to." Quinn laughed slightly. "Nicely force me?" Mark smiled. "Yeah. He'll probably nicely force you. Like he'll force you to go to school but he'll do it nicely." Quinn laughed. "That makes no sense you know that?" Quinn told him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Mark shrugged. "I think it does."

"Of course you do." Quinn nodded slowly and looked away. "We almost there?" she asked.

"I thought you weren't excited to get there?" Mark pressed.

"I never said that."

"You implied it." Quinn groaned. "Oh fuck you." Mark laughed and they walked for the next hour in silence, except for once when Mark had to stop Quinn from crossing during a red light. Then finally they reached the bottom of the long driveway.

Mark stared up at the large gates in aw, taking in the exterior. The school was bigger than he had imagined with a huge front yard filled with trees and grass. The gates stood closed but Mark knew that they'd open the minute they got up to them. "You ready?" he asked. Quinn looked over at him. "Ready for what?" Mark rolled his eyes. "Quit being so dramatic," Quinn told him. "and get up there." Mark didn't move and Quinn sighed. "I'm coming too don't worry." Mark smiled and tugged on her sleeve. "Then let's go." So, pulling Quinn along, Mark took the first couple steps towards the place he had been dreaming of.

* * *

_**AN:**_** Ending was a little off but whatever. THEY'RE AT THE INSTITUTE NOW WHOO HOO! Yes! Ahem. So they have finally reached Mark's goal. And if people could help me out a little cause I forget... is Bayville on the ocean? If so then Quinn gets her goal too! Yaaay!  
Alright so I just wanted to say something about Quinn... her talking/screaming in her sleep and the whole thing about "Dont hurt him" "Leave him alone" and stuff... well all of that will be explained. There is a reason.  
WHOO HOO! Well I need to give a big big BIG thank you and lots of sugary treats to everyone who's been reading this. Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

As they neared the gates Quinn thought that she could hear voices around them. She tensed up but didn't stop walking, as Mark wouldn't let her. They were only a couple feet from the gates now and they voices seemed to only get louder. Quinn dug her heels into the snow covered pavement and her arm was tugged forward slightly since Mark hadn't let go of her sleeve. He stopped and looked back at her. "What's wrong 'mare?" he asked, his eyebrows meeting.

"I don't think this place is safe." Mark's face relaxed as he laughed. "Why not? This is the safest place a mutant could ever be."

"There are voices Mark. Voices of people whose bodies we can't see." Mark raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious Quinn?" he asked. Quinn narrowed her eyes and yanked her arm away from him. "Of course I'm serious!" Mark sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair. "Quinn, 'mare, come on. We're going to a school. Of course there are going to be voices. And there's snow out, it's a Friday, and it's after dinner. People are going to be playing outside." Quinn blinked once and she shoved her hands in her pockets, looking at the ground.

"You ok Quinn? You're usually smarter than that." Quinn growled and Mark raised his hands in defense. "No offense, I'm just saying." Quinn's shoulders hunched forward and she bowed her head. "Quinn?" He took a step towards her and saw that she was shivering. "We should get you inside," he said, wrapping and arm around her quivering shoulders. Quinn shrugged away and stepped to the side. "Go," she mumbled, gesturing to the gates. "I'm right behind you."

With a last look at her he stepped up to the gates. Beyond them he could hear the voices that Quinn had been talking about, but he didn't think that they were that loud. He mentally shrugged. Being on the streets for a year probably heightened your senses do to always being on the lookout, especially if you were a mutant.

Quinn watched Mark through half covered eyes, as she was looking up at him through her scarf and it was blocking half her view. She bit her lip and waited for something to happen. She didn't know anything about the Institute and even though Mark had told her about it she didn't fully believe him. The only way she had believed that the place actually existed was because Mark had showed her a brochure. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from shivering. She had been feeling sickish and weak since this morning, most likely due to sleeping in the cold.

Mark shoved his hands in his back pockets. "Hello?" he called. No answer…

_Good evening Mark. And good evening Quinn. _

Mark looked back at Quinn, who was staring at the ground, frozen.

"Professor Xavier?" Mark asked.

_Yes. Come in Mark, so that we may speak in person. _

The gates swung open and Mark turned to Quinn. "Come on 'mare," he said, holding a hand out. Quinn looked up at him, her red eyes dull. She walked slowly up to him and didn't protest when Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He led her up the now silent driveway to the front of the Institute. Once Mark caught sight of the building his eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. The front was beautiful with an east wing and a west wing, or a north wing and a south wing depending on which way the school was facing…

Mark smiled. "Quinn. We are finally here." Quinn stared up at him, eyes wide and childlike. Mark had to laugh. Then the door swung inward and a man in a wheelchair rolled forward smiling. "Hello Mark, hello Quinn. Why don't you come in." Quinn immediately looked at the man, her eyes narrowing. Professor Xavier merely smiled. "This is Professor Xavier," Mark told her. "He runs the Institute, hence the name: Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Indeed," Xavier agreed. "Though it is not only my school, but the school of anyone who cares to use it." Mark nodded, smiling. Quinn's eyes fell flat and she looked at the ground. "Excuse my rudeness, come in come in," Xavier said suddenly. He wheeled backwards into the mansion and Mark led Quinn inside.

The room was huge, with a grand staircase in front of them that led up to the floor above. A door to Mark's left and right branched out into hallways that obviously held more rooms. The room was well lit and cheery feeling. "Welcome to the Institute," Xavier announced softly.

"This place is huge!" Quinn exclaimed. Mark and Xavier both burst into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple minutes later the three of them were sitting in the Institute's kitchen, Mark nursing a cup of hot chocolate and Quinn a cup of black coffee. Her eyes were closed, head bowed. Mark took a sip from his mug and looked at Xavier. "So I'm guessing that you're wanting to stay," Xavier said. Mark nodded. "You guessed?" he asked. "I thought you were telepathic." Xavier chuckled quietly. "Yes, but I prefer not to use it unless necessary. I'm guessing that you're wanting to stay because after Cerebro picked up on you I gave you about a week to see what you would do and then I saw that you had joined up with a mutant that I had previously discovered."

"Quinn," Mark confirmed. Xavier nodded. "Yes, Quinn." He gestured at her. "Seeing that you were with her I kept my eye on you two and realized that you were on the move in this general direction. I took the guess that you were on your way here and sure enough I was right." He smiled and looked at Quinn. "Are you alright my dear?" he asked. Quinn didn't move and her eyes didn't open. Mark bit his lip and looked from her to Xavier. "She isn't feeling well. She slept in the cold last night so I think she's gotten a bit sick."

"I'm not sick," Quinn protested, her voice quietly.

"If you weren't sick you would have yelled at me for that statement." Quinn growled, but her voice was raspy. "I'll see if anyone has some spare clothes you could borrow," Xavier said. Quinn automatically shook her head. "I have clothes," she mumbled, sliding off her seat. She teetered a bit as her feet touched the ground and she grabbed the back of Mark's stool to keep from falling. Mark stared at her, his eyes filled with worry, and she shot him a glare. Smiling slightly Mark looked away and Quinn picked up her bag before leaving the room.

Xavier watched her leave and Mark took another sip from his mug. "I'm guessing she's not usually this quiet?" Xavier asked. Mark shook her head. "No way. I've… I've never seen her like this. She must be feeling really bad."

"Hmm. So, Mark, since I only assumed I would like to ask if you will be staying with us?" Mark beamed. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Since I found out about this place it's been my goal to get here." Xavier smiled. "Well I'm glad, it'll be nice to have you." He glanced out the kitchen doorway to the hall, then back at Mark. "I will ask her when she returns, but I would like to hear your thoughts while she's away: do you think that Quinn will stay?" Mark looked into his cup and ran his thumb over the handle. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes." Mark shrugged one shoulder and sighed. "I don't think so. She doesn't trust people and I don't think she'll feel comfortable being here." He glanced up at Xavier slightly. "Sorry Professor." Xavier waved the apology away. "There's nothing to be sorry about I was merely asking. Oh, Quinn, hello dear." Quinn kept her still cover head down as she sat back on her stool. "You can take off your coverings if you wish, no one will judge you here." Mark knew that if anyone else suggested such a thing she'd throw them into a black hole, literally. Instead she shook her head.

Mark looked her over. She was wearing a baggy green sweater with probably a long sleeve shirt underneath with a T-shirt underneath that. She had on a pair of army pants with probably a pair of jeans underneath. Her trademark black and green combat boots rode halfway up her calves, the black laces tied tightly. "You're not on the run anymore," Mark told her, even though he knew that she'd snap at him. "You can layer down a bit. Be comfortable."

"I am comfortable," Quinn replied, her voice now clear. Mark raised an eyebrow and Quinn glanced at him. "You sound better," Mark pointed out. Quinn looked away and patted her pocket slightly. Mark glanced down briefly and saw the tip of her water bottle poking out the top of it. He groaned quietly. "Thank you for the coffee Mr. Xavier," Quinn said, taking a sip. Xavier smiled. "It's no problem, no problem at all." She took another sip and looked around the kitchen.

"Now, Quinn, I would like to ask you something. You can take a couple days to answer, and I'd like you to stay long enough to get well, but I would like you to consider my offer," Xavier said, folding his hands on his lap. "Would you like to stay here permanently?" Quinn's eyes immediately snapped to him as though she was only now fully realizing who is was. She swallowed and Mark closed his eyes. "I…" Her eyes nervously darted around. "I need to think." Then she rose from the table, and with one last glance at Mark, left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: _Thank you to my cat Cinnabuns (Cinnamon) for keeping me company through writing this, and thank you to Mayday Parade for keeping me awake. Thank you, of course, to my lovely readers who are keeping me going. I am overjoyed to say that I think I have a plot line for this story. I have a couple actually, and I'm thinking of shoving them all in... Well we shall see.  
I DO NOT OWN X-MEN! The great Stan Lee and Marvel own it ^^ And I love them. So yes, I do not own X-Men in the slighted nor to I own Mark, he belongs to yaoiboy167.**

* * *

Quinn stood at the base of the gates pacing. She didn't know why but Mr. Xavier's words had put her on edge. Maybe because two forces were now battling it out in her brain. She covered her head with her arms and squeezed her eyes shut, stopping dead in her tracks. "'mare?" Quinn groaned. "Leave me alone Mark," she mumbled. She heard Mark walk up to her, his footsteps muffled but the snow. "I said leave me alone." Mark sighed. "Quinn come inside."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I know that you're still not feeling well."

"I'm fine, and I was fine earlier."

"Stop being so damn stubborn!" Quinn let her arms dropped and glanced over at him, confused at the sudden and sharp annoyance in his voice. "Come inside Quinn," he growled. Quinn's eyes widened slightly, Mark rarely ever spoke to her like that. Then her eyes narrowed. "I can be whatever I want Mark. Now leave me alone!" Mark shook his head slowly and dropped his gaze to the ground. "You don't have to stay," he told her. "But at least come inside, stay the night, and then decide in the morning. You can leave, you can stay, whatever. I can't control your actions but I know that if you leave I'm not going with you."

Quinn bit back a remark and ground her teeth as she looked away. "Just for the night," Mark requested, his voice now soft. "Please?" Quinn looked at him out of the corner of her eye, seeing his dark silhouette against the light from the Institute. She sighed, knowing that she's regret it if she didn't stay the one night he asked for. She always said in their loud arguments that he owed her, that she had done so much for him, but really she hadn't. He had done a lot more for her than she had done for him and she owed him this one request. "Fine," she mumbled quietly. "But just the night and in the morning-"

"Do whatever makes you happy," Mark told her, looking up. Quinn looked away from him, closing her eyes. "So you coming or what?" Mark asked, and Quinn could hear the smile in his voice.

"Or what," Quinn replied. Mark laughed and she could hear his footsteps start to retreat. "Come on!" he called. Quinn followed behind her, dragging her feet as she went.

When they got to the doors she caught one before it closed and flashed a glare at the back of Mark's head. Mr. Xavier smiled in greeting from a couple feet inside the entrance hall. "It will be nice to have you," he told her. Quinn shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at Mark, then away. "I'm staying for the night, I'm not sure whether or not I'll stay permanently though." Mr. Xavier continued to smile. "Of course my dear, that's completely fine," he said. Quinn nodded slowly and he gestured to the stairs. "Shall we?" Quinn looked over at Mark, waiting for him to answer. "Yeah, totally," Mark replied.

Mr. Xavier started to roll towards the stairs and Quinn raised an eyebrow. "How are you-?"

"Going to get up?" Mr. Xavier looked at her and smiled kindly. He pressed a button on his wheelchair and a section on the side of the stairs smoothed out into a ramp. Quinn's eyes widened and he chuckled. "Like that." Quinn nodded slowly and her and Mark followed him up the stairs. "You'll be rooming with someone else, as we don't have a lot of rooms. I hope that's ok." Quinn stared at the ground and Mark glanced at her.

Quinn listened as Mark whispered in Mr. Xavier's ear but all she caught was: "dreams", "screaming", and "me". Quinn glared at Mark and when he looked at her he flashed an apologetic smile. "It's for the best," he mouthed. Quinn continued to glare at him and he turned away from her, looking back at Mr. Xavier. Mr. Xavier nodded and glanced at Quinn. "That's understandable, and thank you Quinn for letting me know," he said. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

"I know, and I'm thanking you for having Mark tell me since you were-"

"Since I was what?"

"So Professor," Mark cut in. "What's happening?" Mr. Xavier gave Quinn another smile. "Well we have one spare room so tonight you two could share the room, but only for tonight. I'll find you a room tomorrow Mark, and Quinn, I'll find you one as well if you decide to stay with us." Quinn didn't say anything. "The room is just down the hall here. The first one on your left," Mr. Xavier said, gesturing down the hall. He led the way and stopped in front of a simple door. "Here you are. Your bags are still downstairs so I would suggest getting those before turning in." He smiled slightly. "Not that there are any thieves here but I guess that you would rather not have your belongings out in the open."

The way he looked at Quinn at the mention of thieves made her squirm. She wasn't going to take anything from this place, not when Mr. Xavier was being so kind to her. She was like Robin Hood, steal from the rich and give to the poor. Or, to change the saying to fit her lifestyle, steal from the humans and give to the mutants.

Quinn gave Mr. Xavier a small smile and she noticed that Mark thought it was believable. "Of course not Mr. Xavier, and thank you for letting me stay the night."


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn rolled out her sleeping bag on the floor as Mark watched her from the bed closest to the door. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Quinn snapped. "I'm unrolling a sleeping bag." Mark groaned and placed in his head in his hands. "Yes, but why?"

"Does being tired make you stupid as well as irritable? I'm going to sleep in it dumbass." Mark sighed. "Geez 'mare, what's wrong with you?" Quinn looked up at him and sat back on her knees. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Why don't you sleep on one of the beds?"

"Because I don't want to." Mark shook his head slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "Quinn…"

"What's with you and saying my name?" Mark raised an eyebrow and Quinn looked away. "Never mind," she muttered. Mark placed his hands on the bed in front of him. "Ok then…"

Quinn played with the zipper on her jacket and bit her lip, her eyes locked onto something that Mark guessed she wasn't really seeing. She had been really out of sorts since this morning and he had hoped that a good night's sleep would help, but she was being stubborn in deciding to sleep in her sleeping bag on the floor. "At least put the sleeping bag on the bed," he said. Quinn didn't move, not that he expected her to.

So he did something that he knew might possibly get him killed.

He slid off the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. Mark reached a hand forward and slid a finger underneath one of the overlaps of the scarf around Quinn's face before tugging. The scarf instantly began to unwind and the last thing Mark saw before blackness was Quinn's burning eyes.

_**Everything was black, then spots of red and yellow and white light started to pop up in the darkness. Two figures stepped out from the abyss and Mark stumbled back, his eyes growing wide. The two clowns tilted their heads in unison and Mark started to shake. From behind the clowns stepped two more, and two more, and two more. Now there was eight clowns standing in a line staring at him, their colour ringed eyes boring into him. **_

_**Movement above the demons made Mark hesitantly look up. Hanging above the freaks was a girl garbed all in black, her white hair spiked, red eyes glowing with glee. The white lines that were her tattoos seemed to slither like miniature snakes across her bare arms and face. Large white wings beat once as she kept herself in the air. "Qu-Quinn," Mark stammered. "W-Why are you-" Quinn, or Nightmare as she would be called in this form, shook her head and pressed a finger to her smiling lips. "Don't pay attention to me, I believe you have bigger worries." **_

_**Looking down from her Mark realized that the clowns had not only tripled in number but had also surround him. Mark shakily stepped into the middle of the ring, trying to stay as far away from the white faced demons as possible. "Pl-Please Quinn – Nightmare! – please! Let me go!" he begged. "Please!" Quinn laughed, and the evil sound echoed in Mark's ears. A hand fell on Mark's shoulder and he whirled around to find himself face to face with a clown . He let out an ear piercing scream and then everything went black…**_

Quinn stared at Mark, who was on his back, eyes open, his breathing irregular. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled grimly. It hadn't been her fault, he had provoked her. She tossed her scarf aside and stood up, shaking her hands out. With a sigh she stepped over to the light switch and flicked it off. Walked back over to her sleeping bag she crawled inside and closed her eyes. "'night Mark," she mumbled, before drifting off into her own nightmares.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Sorry Mark! **


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn sighed and rested her elbows on the counter in the kitchen. It was five in the morning and no one else in the Institute was awake, well, that she saw of. She bow her head and ran her hands through her hair, making a slight face at how dirty it felt beneath her equally dirty hands. "Oh! Good morning!" Quinn raised her head to see who the too perky voice belonged too.

The gaunt face she was greeted with didn't match the smile or the sparkling hazel eyes it held. The boy was leaning on the other side of the counter, his short brown hair spiked around his smiling face. "You're new aren't you?" he said cheerfully. Quinn didn't speak, but continue to take in the boy's appearance. With his skinny build and pointed, hollow face he looked sick but with the smile and the bright eyes it balanced him and made him look kind of cute.

Quinn forced a slight smile on her face. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"Well it's nice to meet you," the boy said, holding out a hand. "I'm Jake Kitchener, but you can call me Jake or Kitchie, everyone does. Although when we're training or on missions they call me Glue." Quinn was surprised at the fact that the guy didn't take a breath once while he talked. "What's your name?" The last statement set off a dull headache above Quinn's right eye. "I'm Mare," she replied. "Short for Nightmare." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Nightmare huh?" he asked. "That's your codename right? It's really cool." Quinn was wondering whether or not she asked the guy how old he was…

"Sure… My real name's Quinn though." Jake's smile grew, if that was even possible. "Well it's great to meet you Quinn. You hungry or anything? I bet Caim's already woken up and made breakfast." Quinn glanced around the spotless kitchen, not noticing anything that would hint that someone had cooked. "Um…" Jake opened the fridge and Quinn spotted two large gleaming aluminum pans stacked one on top of the other. "Wow," Jake said, pulling one out. He shook his head, still smiling. Then he looked up at Quinn. "Caim's a great guy. Really shy and quiet but he's really chill and a fantastic cook. Don't know where he learned it though, he was by himself kind of on the run for two years. Maybe he picked it up from books along the way." Jake shrugged and Quinn closed her eyes, feeling the headache growing. "I'll have to ask him."

"Mhmm…" Quinn mumbled.

"So how'd you sleep? You don't look that great, you ok?" Quinn opened one eye to see Jake in the middle of getting two plates down from a cupboard. "I'm not hungry thanks," Quinn told him. Jake put the plates on the counter and raised an eyebrow. "You really should eat, you're so small." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "That's my body type stupid." Jake was taken aback. "Wow… Um, ok, sorry." He put one of the plates away and cracked open the seal on the pan. Inside was a pile of still steaming scrambled eggs. The smell of it made Quinn nauseous. She pushed her stool back and stood up, keeping her head down. "Quinn…" She looked up to see Jake staring at her, an extremely worried expression on his face. "Are you ok?"

Quinn shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah. Fine," she replied. He tapped the end of his fork against the aluminum and nodded slowly. "If you say so." He glanced away before packing up the pan and putting it back in the fridge. When he turned back to Quinn she was almost out of the room. "Are you sure you don't want something?" he asked. "A granola bar? Orange juice? Coffee?" Quinn stopped. She guessed that Jake would probably keep asking, and what harm would a cup of coffee do?

She ran a hand through her hair. "Coffee sounds great. I just need to grab something 'k?" When Jake replied Quinn could hear the smile in his voice: "Sure thing!"

* * *

_**AN: **_**I have gotten quite a few people telling me that Quinn's a b****. Yes, I will agree, but her type of character (and Blackout from two of my other stories) are my favourite types of characters to write! Also, I make them mean so I can turn them nice... er. Nicer. It's harder turning a good character mean, so I go the other way around ^^ Quinn will be getting a bit nicer. As you can see in this chapter she didn't freak on Kitchie and is actually accepting his help! Yay Quinn for a slight change! XD  
Thanks all for reading! Love you guys**


	11. Chapter 11

Mark groaned and rolled onto his side. His legs were all stiff from sleeping on his back with his legs tucked underneath him. Closing his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the open bay window he muttered to himself about how much of an idiot he was. He shouldn't have been surprised that Quinn had thrown him into one of her nightmare filled black holes. After a couple minutes of stretching his legs he sat up and looked around.

He noticed that Quinn had rolled up her sleeping bag and put it in the bag that was now sitting by the door. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He used the end of the bed to help him get up as he tried to figure out where Quinn would be. He glanced at the clock on the dressed in front of him and noted that it was only six in the morning. No wonder she was already up.

He left the room and quietly started down the hall, looking around as he went. The floor he was on was pretty much all walls and doors with some lights and paintings. A vase or bust was occasionally placed between two doors but besides that much the hallways didn't have a lot in it. When he reached the top of the large staircase he listened for a minute before continuing, a habit that he had adapted from Quinn. She trusted her senses more than she trusted anything (or anyone), and Mark had become a little bit like that, though not as much.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed that a light was on in the kitchen. He walked over and saw Quinn sitting at the island walking with a cute, brown haired guy. Raising an eyebrow he stepped in and instantly Quinn turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Oh, Mark," she said, her voice full of genuine surprise. "H-Hey." Mark caught the stutter in her voice, the one she only got when she had been drinking. "Hi," he replied simply, moving to sit next to her. He looked at the brown haired boy with the giant smile on his face. "You must be Mark," the guy said. "Quinn's been telling me about you." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jake Kitchener but you can call me Jake or Kitchie, everyone does."

Mark nodded slowly and carefully shook Jake's hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." He glanced over at Quinn, who was looking at her hands which were wrapped around a coffee mug. "Can I see your mug?" he asked. To Jake it would probably seem like he just wanted a drink, but what he really wanted was to see what was inside it besides coffee. Quinn bit her lip and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then she got up and emptied the coffee into the sink. She came back and sat next to him, crossing her arms on the counter as she sat.

"You ok Quinn?" Jake asked. Quinn nodded and smiled, but Mark knew it was fake. "Y-Yeah, great. Just wasn't thirsty any-anymore."

"You could have given it to Mark, I think he wanted some." Quinn shook her head. "He doesn't like what I put in it."

"Maybe I would have. What did you put in it? The stuff in your water bottle?" Mark spotted Quinn's black water bottle sitting on the counter on her other side and he sighed. "So what's your power Mark?" Jake asked. "Quinn told me hers-"

"She told you hers?" Mark interrupted. Quinn was very secretive, especially when it came to her powers. Jake nodded and Mark realized that he was still smiling. "Yeah. She told me that she can control people's dreams and that's why they call her Nightmare, because usually she gives people nightmares." Mark nodded slowly. "Has she ever used her powers on you? I bet that would be scary depending on what she did." He glanced from Quinn to Mark, who looked at Quinn and glared. Quinn caught the look and bit her lip. "Mark I-" Mark looked back at Jake. "That's none of your business," Mark replied, his voice calm. Jake blinked once, looking a little startled, but then nodded. "Alright. You're right. I shouldn't be asking all these questions." He shrugged once. "Sorry guys." He flashed them a small smile before turning and busying himself with looking for something in the fridge.

Quinn took the chance to lean over and whisper in Mark's ear: "Mark I'm r-really sorry. B-But you know h-how I am."

"You could have stopped yourself."

"I-I know and I-I don't know why I didn't. Something j-just kind of takes over and I-I don't know how to. Please Mark. I am s-so so sorry. What can I do t-to make it up to you?" Mark locked eyes with her. "Stop drinking." Quinn blinked once and Mark could tell, even under her wrappings, that she had winced.

Jake turned around just then, oblivious to their conversation, holding a pitcher of milk. "It takes forever to find anything in there," he said with a dramatic sigh. "You want breakfast Mark?"

* * *

**_AN:_** **Thanks once again to Mayday Parade for helping me getting through writing this. It look a little bit longer than usual due to... due to... I dont know. Me not quite knowing what to do. I know how I'm going to get Quinn to stay at the Institute I just need to figure out how to incorporate it... Just saying, and I should have put this in last chapter's AN, Caim is an OC that a friend of my created. So with that said...**

**Thanks again for reading! Love y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn watched Mark as he moved around the kitchen making himself something to eat. He had politely declined Jake's offer and Quinn knew that it was because Mark didn't trust Jake yet. Jake had finished his glass of milk before saying that he had to go find Caim to ask him something. Quinn didn't ask what the question was, but she could see a look in Jake's eyes that he wanted her to ask so that he could continue talking. Closing her eyes she rested her chin on her palm.

Usually she found people who talked a lot annoying but she actually didn't find Jake annoying. Maybe it was the liquor in her system or maybe she was getting used to being around people. She shrugged slightly and yawned, opening her eyes.

Mark stood at the stove, using a spatula to move around some scrambled eggs in a pan. "So," he said, catching her eye.

"So w-what?" Mark sighed and turned off the stove. "Are you going to stay?" he asked, pushing his eggs onto a waiting plate. Quinn bit her thumbnail. "I don't kn-know," she replied. Mark nodded and placed the plate where he was going to sit. "Alright." He glanced around the kitchen before looking back at Quinn. "You want something?" he asked. Quinn shook her head. "No th-thank you," she replied quietly. Mark sat down and slowly began to eat. "What do you think about Jake?" he asked.

"He's n-nice," Quinn replied. "He talks a lot but… I actually d-don't find it annoying. He's really…" She tried to find a different word. "Real." She laughed quietly and Mark raised an eyebrow. "How much did you drink?" he asked. She smiled grimly. "N-Not much. Two glasses last n-night and I only p-poured a bit in my c-coffee this morning." Mark nodded slowly. "Give me your water bottle," he instructed.

"I-It's empty." Mark narrowed his eyes and she passed him the bottle. "Is there a bottle in your bag?" he asked. She shook her head. "I p-poured it all into th-there." Mark nodded and took the bottle from her slightly shaking hands. With a quite sigh he began to ate slowly.

After several silent minutes Quinn spoke up, her voice steadier. "You're staying here right?" she clarified. Mark looked at her like she was crazy, but then his face went blank, his eyes harsh. "No. I traveled across the country to stay the night before running back onto the streets." Quinn glared. "I was just asking," she snapped. Mark rolled his eyes and ate the last bits of egg. "Yeah, of course I'm staying," he replied, going to the sink and turning on the tap.

"What's so great about this place?" Quinn asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Why? You thinking of staying?" Mark glanced over at him and Quinn caught a hint of hope in his dark eyes. She quickly looked away. "Don't jump to conclusions I'm just asking," she told him, voice flat.

"Ok," Mark mumbled. He poured a little dish soap onto a sponge and began to wash his dishes. "This place is great 'cause it's a safe haven for mutants, we can be ourselves here. You'd be able to walk around without your harness or wrap 'cause no one would judge you. We're also safe here, no one's going to attack us for being who we are." A small smile blossomed on Mark's face as he spoke. "Professor X also teaches us how to use and control our powers." Quinn nodded slowly and Mark turned to face her. "Are you thinking of staying?" he asked again.

Quinn looked at the tabletop and traced a line in the marble with her finger. She shrugged. "I don't know… maybe. Maybe not. I haven't decided, but I'll decided by tonight." Mark gestured out the back window to where the large backyard was. "Take a walk, think it over." He smiled. "The Institute'll be here when you get back." Quinn laughed quietly. "Not if you create a flamethrower and set the place on fire," she joked. Mark grabbed a tea towel and hit her playfully with it. "You wish." Quinn laughed. "Any other building but this, and yes," she replied.

As she left the room the last thing she heard was Mark laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn tugged her jacket tighter around her as she stepped out of the warm mansion. Breathing in a deep breath she let the cold air stream through her nose and into her lungs. The air was crisp and clean and much different than the smoggy, dirty city air.

She took the well walked paths around to the back of the mansion and looked around. In the center there was what looked like a frozen over rectangular swimming pool. The rest of the backyard was grass and trees with what looked like an area where patio furniture would be placed closer to the back doors. Quinn stared at the back doors and narrowed her eyes, wondering why she didn't just go through there.

With a sigh she shook her head and started to walk through the snow towards the back of the backyard, just looking for a place to sit and think. About a couple minute of walking she came to a clearing in the trees and her eyes widened.

In front of her stretched out the ocean.

She took a tentative step forward, not sure if what she was seeing was real. "The ocean?" she asked herself quietly. She took another step and saw that a couple meters in front of her was a cliff. She smiled and walked towards the edge before sitting down, her legs dangling off the side. "Wow," she said, a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe it. I actually found the ocean…" She closed her eyes and ran her gloved fingers through the snow. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy…

Footsteps behind her made her turn and her legs moved to sit up, not realizing that she was on the edge of a cliff. She let out a short shout as she slid forward . In mid-air she turned and grabbed onto the rocky edge with her right hand as her feet scraped against the side trying to find a hold in the rock. Her other hand reached out, trying to grab the edge. Finally her fingers caught hold. She growled quietly as she attempted to push herself up. The rock under her left hand crumbled and fell and her left hand dropped. Her right hand started to slip and Quinn franticly tried to hold on.

Then a dark haired, pale skinned boy appeared above him. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but he was already reaching for her hand. She reached up with her left hand and grasped his gloved right. The material was rough and she knew her hand wouldn't slip. She pushed herself up with her other arm and the boy pulled her up. She got herself onto her knees and the boy smoothly let go of her hand. Quinn looked up at him as she stood up and looked down at her, his soft brown eyes full of concern. Quinn swallowed and looked away. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," the boy replied quietly. Quinn stood up and took a step away from the cliff edge. "Are you alright?" he asked. Quinn nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine," she mumbled, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He was at least a foot taller than her 5'5 and skinny. His black hair cut across his forehead, just grazing over his right eye, and fell just past his jaw line. He smiled a little. "That's good," he said. Quinn nodded slowly and looked away. The boy fell silent and pulled the sleeves on his jacket farther down.

"Are you new here?" he asked timidly. Quinn nodded, then shrugged. "Kinda," she mumbled. She could feel the guy staring at her but he didn't say anything. "I might be," she replied. She glanced over and he nodded. She caught his gaze before turning away to face the ocean. "Thanks again," she said. "But how did you find me. I-I didn't really scream or anything."

"I think I was the reason you fell." Quinn turned back to face him, trying to remember why she had fallen. "Your footsteps," she concluded. He nodded, staring at his feet. "Were you coming from the mansion?" Quinn asked. He shook his head and pointed his thumb to the right. "In the tree. I heard someone and wanted to see who." He bit his lip slightly. "It's ok, it was just an accident. And you helped me up so everything's cool," Quinn told him. He nodded and looked away, his hair falling into his face. He turned away and gestured with his hand to follow. "Going back," he mumbled. "You want to come?" Quinn nodded and followed after the quiet boy.

* * *

**_AN: _I know Caim seems kinda younger (or maybe that's just me) but he's ok. He's just really quiet and shy...  
****Thank you everybody for reading! I'm happy 'cause I think I have a plotline for this story but now thinking about that is making me come up with more ideas and I should probably stop because I'm only confusing myself. All I do know is that a certain someone tres special a moi is going to show up. Does that give any hints? Heh heh heh. Yaoiboy167 should probably figure that out... and if not then fail. XD No no I love you dude.  
SO! Thanks again for reading and reviewing you all rock. Any suggestions about the story are welcome and don't worry, real X-Men people will be arriving shortly. It's just that it's a Saturday, it's only like, 6:30, so none of them are awake.  
Au revior mes amies!**


	14. Chapter 14

Even as they approached the mansion Quinn could tell that people were awake. Light streamed from a couple windows and illuminated the slight darkness that was the early winter morning. "You seem like a person who likes quiet," the guy said quietly. "So I'll let you know that on weekend mornings you won't have many problems, but it'll get louder once the sun comes up." Quinn nodded. "Thanks," she replied. The boy didn't reply and she followed him to the back doors. He held the door open for her and she unlaced and pulled off her boots before stepping inside. The boy closed the door behind him and Quinn noticed, as he wiped his feet on the mat, that he wore no shoes. "Aren't your feet cold?" she asked. He shrugged one shoulder but didn't give another answer.

"Caim!" Quinn and the boy, Caim, looked over to see Jake running through the living room towards them. "I was just about to go outside to look for you, but here you are so I don't have to," he said quickly. Caim just nodded. "I checked back up in our room and then in that corner under the stairs you go under sometimes when it rains and then I came in and checked the living room and then I was going to check outside but here you are." Jake beamed and Quinn glanced at Caim to see his reaction. He nodded. Quinn smiled slightly, trying to stop herself from laughing. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come into town with Kurt and I today 'cause we were going to do some Christmas shopping so we wouldn't get stuck in the crowded malls in December and I know that you don't like crowds so I was thinking that maybe this would be a good time for you to come and since you'd be with us it would be ok."

Caim was quiet for a moment and then he nodded. "So that's a yes?" Jake pressed. Caim nodded. "Sure Kitchie," he replied. Jake patted the shorter boy's head, Jake being about 5'11, before turning and running off. "See you later Quinn!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner. Quinn glanced at Caim who was running a still gloved hand through his hair. He caught Quinn staring and smiled slightly. "Kitchie talks a lot but he's a great guy," he said, voice soft. He pulled off his black jacket to reveal a black sweater underneath. Quinn didn't move to take off her own jacket and Caim didn't say anything.

"I should go find my friend," Quinn mumbled. Caim nodded. "Thanks again for helping me," she said. Caim smiled kindly. "It's not problem," he replied. Quinn bit her lip and walked away, going to look for Mark. "Quinn!" She turned around to see Mark coming down the hallway, a huge smile on his face. "Hey!" he called. Quinn walked over to him. "So how was the walk?" he asked.

"I fell off a cliff." Mark laughed but then caught himself when he saw the blank look in her eyes. He coughed. "You… you fell off a cliff?"

"I found the ocean and sat down to look at it. I got startled and fell." Mark stared at her, confused. "Jake's roommate, Caim, saved me." Mark's eyes widened. "Whoa 'mare. You ok? You need to be, and I can't believe I'm saying this, more careful." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "I was being careful." Mark bit his lip, his smile completely gone now, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She pushed him off and Mark smiled slightly. "Glad to see that the near death experience didn't shake you."

"You being sarcastic?"

"I'm actually not sure…" Mark laughed and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on. Professor X wants to talk to us." Quinn sighed, taking a guess at what he wanted to talk about, but followed Mark anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Just as they reached Xavier's office Mark stopped. "Quinn," he said slowly. She looked up at him. "You said you fell off a cliff… why didn't you just fly."

"Why do you think? I couldn't open my wings under three layers of clothing. Maybe if I had one layer, _maybe_, but _three_?" She rolled her eyes. "Come on. I mean, I know I'm awesome but I'm not that great." Mark punched her lightly in the shoulder and she laughed quietly. Nudging him she gestured at the door. "Go," she said. "Let's find out what Mr. Xavier wants." Mark smiled and knocked. "Come in!" Mr. Xavier called.

Quinn and Mark stepped into his office and Quinn shut the door behind them. Any normal person would spend a minute examining the gorgeous room but Quinn just walked over and sat in one of the chairs facing Mr. Xavier. Mark, however, looked around with his mouth open. "Holy crap," he muttered, examining the tall, filled bookcases and dark wood walls. Mr. Xavier chuckled quietly and Quinn sighed. "Mark," she said. "Talk first, gape after." Mark flicked her in the back of her head as he walked behind her to sit down. Mr. Xavier smiled at the two of them. "It's nice to see that you've been meeting new people," he said. Mark smiled and Quinn nodded. Mr. Xavier folded his hands on his desk.

"Mark, I would like to discuss room arrangements with you, seeing how you are staying." Quinn caught the glanced he shot at her at the part about staying, but then he looked back at Mark like nothing had happened. "We have a bed free with Piotr Rasputin, otherwise known as Colossus. He's quite a nice, quiet boy." Mark smiled and nodded. "Whatever you have free Professor, I'm good with anything." Mr. Xavier smiled. "Perfect. I will let him know and we'll move you in by the end of the day."

Then he turned his attention to Quinn. "Now, Quinn, I know that is has only been one night but I was wondering if you have made any progress in deciding whether or not you are going to stay." Quinn sighed and bit her lip, glancing at Mark. "You're staying," she said. Mark's smile fell a bit. "Yeah." He took a breath. "Listen, Quinn, I'd love to have you stick around, you've become my friend over the past month and it would be hard seeing you go but… I know you're not really a people person so I'd understand if you left. I just want to let you know that I'd miss you terribly."

Quinn turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. She could feel tears building up and she forced herself not to let any fall. "I-" She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. Leaning forward her put her head in her hands."Quinn…" Mark rubbed her back lightly, something that under any circumstances she would have smacked him for, but right now it was comforting. It was good to know that he was there. "I-" She tried to speak again but her voice caught. "Mark," she mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I-" She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I'll stay."

"You… Quinn, I don't want to you stay just because of me. I want you to stay because that's what you want." Quinn lifted her head and looked at him. "No. I-I want to stay. I-I like it here…" She looked at Mr. Xavier and smiled. "If you'll have me I'd love to stay." Mr. Xavier smiled back. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**_AN: _Ta da! Dun dun dun da! AND SHE IS STAYING! WHOO HOO! And she's showing emotion. Yay! Lots of emotion considering she's almost crying ^^ I love all my readers! :P**


	16. Chapter 16

"So now all we need to think about is where you'll sleep," Mr. Xavier said, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands. Mark bit his lip and Quinn stared at her black socked feet. "I don't sleep well with other people," she said.

"I know. Mark told me when you first arrived." Quinn shot Mark a looked and he shrugged slightly, an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry but you may not share a room. I realize that you two have slept together in the past-"

Mark shook his head widely and Quinn's eyes widened. "No sir. No way. It's never been like that." Mr. Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Sir, I'm gay. It's never been a problem with Quinn and I together." Mr. Xavier paused before laughing quietly. "Children and their minds. No Mark, I didn't mean it like that." Mark blinked and then relaxed slightly, running a hand through his hair. Quinn placed her head in her hands, allowing herself a small smile. "Mark, you may be a friend and all, but you ever even think-" Mark laughed. "Nuh uh. No offense 'mare but never in your life." This time Quinn laughed and when she lifted her head Mr. Xavier was smiling at the two of them.

"I understand that you two would be able to sleep in the same room together but I have to decline that idea," Mr. Xavier told them. Quinn bit her lip. "I understand Mr. Xavier…" she replied quietly. She quickly flipped through a couple of ideas in her mind. "I could set up a camp outside. I wouldn't bother anyone there." Mr. Xavier shook his head. "You aren't staying outside," he said. "You will stay inside like the rest of us." He paused. "You could stay in the room your and Mark occupied last night."

"Is there a smaller room I could take? Two other's could take that room and I could take a smaller one." Mr. Xavier shook his head. "All the rooms are the same size. And maybe you'll grow out of your talking so we could possibly give you a roommate in the future." Quinn glanced away, doubting the idea. "So it's settled, Mark shall move in with Colossus and you shall stay in that room." He nodded. "Alright. Well it's supposed to be a beautiful day out so why don't you go and spend some time outside, meet some of the other students." With that he politely waved them out.

Stepping out of the door Quinn sighed. "You ok 'mare?" Mark asked. Quinn nodded slowly. "Tired that's all. I think I might go back to sleep…" Mark raised an eyebrow and felt Quinn's forehead. She pushed his hand away, rolling her eyes. "Get real," she said. "I'm not sick. I just slept really crappy last night."

"Maybe it was because your conscious was telling you that you shouldn't have thrown me into that clown filled black hole," Mark joked. Quinn looked him in the eyes and, to his astonishment, nodded. "I think so." She hung her head. "I really am sorry Mark…"

"Sorry about what?" Mark and Quinn snapped their attention to their one man audience. A blue fur covered boy was hanging from the ceiling. "I don't mean to interrupt," he said. Quinn narrowed her eyes and looked the boy over. Blue fuzzy fur covered his skin and a spiked devil's tail waved back and forth behind him. To Quinn he looked like a cross between an elf, a devil, and a smurf. "Vat?" he asked, the word bringing his German accent to Quinn's attention.

He suddenly disappeared with a 'bamf' and a cloud of smoke. He appeared in front of Quinn and she took a step back. He smiled. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Kurt, but they call me Nightcrawler." He held out a three fingered hand. Quinn caught the glance Mark shot her. "Quinn, but they call me Nightmare," she replied slowly, shaking his hand. She looked him over again, surprised that he walked around the Institute like that. "This may seem like an odd question," she started. "But do you go out like that?" Kurt laughed and showed her a watch on his wrist. "No no. The professor gave me this so I can fit in outside of the Institute."

Quinn's eyes widened as he pressed the button and suddenly his skin was white, devil tail gone, with brown hair falling just above his shoulders. He smiled and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Vat?" Quinn glanced away and drummed her fingers against her leg. "Quinn?" Mark asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Kurt," Quinn said slowly. "If I asked Mr. Xavier, do you think that I could get one of those." Kurt blinked. "Why vould you need von?" he asked. Quinn stared at her. "You haven't wondered why I'm wearing a scarf over my face?" she asked simply. Kurt shrugged. "People have their secrets. It's not other peoples place to question them." Quinn smiled. "You're smart Kurt," she said. Kurt laughed. "Thank you."

With a sigh she quickly unwound her scarf to reveal her white tattooed black face. "I have wings too," she said blankly. Kurt nodded once, slowly, and smiled a bit. Mark stared at her and Quinn glanced at him. "What?" she asked."You've seen me before." Mark nodded. "Yeah, but only once or twice," he replied. "And I'm not staring, I'm just looking at you. I'm surprised that you've opened up to the people here so easily, and not just with Kurt here. I saw you and Caim walking back to the Institute. The fact that you're being so open to being around these people is… it's nice. It's good."

Quinn stared at her feet and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Don't think I'm going soft," she snapped. Mark laughed. "I'm not."

"Quinn, right?" Kurt said. Quinn looked up at nodded. "I'm pretty sure that the professor would let you have one. I'm guessing that he's already planning on getting you one."

At that moment the door behind Mark and Quinn opened and Mr. Xavier rolled into the hall. "Oh, hello Kurt." He smiled and Kurt gave a little wave. "Hi Professor. I just came to tell you that Jake, Caim and I are going over to the mall," Kurt said. Mr. Xavier nodded. "Go ahead, have fun. Be safe." Kurt smiled and looked at Quinn. "I'll see you later Quinn," he said, before waving and leaving with another bamf.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Ok! So... sorry for not posting in a while. School just started and all that so I haven't had time. Also, sorry for this chapter being kinda long. I had to cut it so kind of the second half is going to be Chapter 17. And I apologize if none of that made sense...**

**Whoo hoo! I have a plot line! I know what's gonna happen I know what's gonna haaaaapeeeeeen! Yay! XD I can't believe it. I know what's going to happen and I'm not going to have to make sequels to do it. Ha! Oh wow... it feels good for once in my life having a plot for my story... Well I have a plot for Child Services but... **

***cough* Yeah. Sorry for not posting in a while, for making the chapter long, and for writing a confusing AN...**


	17. Chapter 17

"I see you're making new friends," Mr. Xavier pointed out. Mark turned and Quinn picked up her scarf as she did. Mr. Xavier gave a small smile. "And I see you're opening up a bit." Quinn narrowed her eyes before looking away. "Why don't you two clean up and then go play outside? Or I could find a student to give you a small tour."

"Thank you Professor," Mark said with a smile. Quinn nodded and Mark nudged her. She looked over at him, her eyebrows meeting in confusion. He shook his head, a sign for her to forget the gesture. She ran a hand through her greasy white hair and laughed quietly. "There are small washrooms attached to your rooms if you'd care to go have a shower," Mr. Xavier said, smiling. Mark nodded and gently took Quinn's hand. "Thanks again Professor." Mr. Xavier shook his head. "No thanks needed Mark, I'm here to help."

Mark turned and pulled Quinn with him. "What's up?" Quinn asked. Mark shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. Quinn didn't say anything and he let her hand go. "I'm going to have a shower," Mark said, heading down a hall. "You should too," he called over his shoulder. Quinn stuck her hands in her back pockets, nodding, before turning and heading to her new room.

Entering the room she looked around. Two beds, two small dressers, a desk, two bedside tables with a lamp on each of them. A large bay window with a window seat at the far end of the room. The door to what she guessed was a closet was on the wall on her left. On her right was a door that led to what she guessed was the bathroom.

Quinn walked over, shut the window, and drew the curtains shut, plunging the room into darkness. Then she went over and locked the door, grabbed the chair from the desk, and shoved it under the doorknob. Mark would probably have a couple things to say about her procedure but she didn't care, she was still wary even though she knew that no one was going to hurt her here. Probably.

Only then did she start undressing. Sweater and army pants first, then her long sleeve shirt and jeans. She was left just in her tank top and boy's swim trunks. She stepped into the kitchen, leaving her clothes on one of the beds, and shut the door, locking it. She pulled her shirt over her head and started to unbuckle the two belts that were wrapped around her upper half: one over her smooth stomach and the other over her chest.

The belts fell to the tiles with a clatter and her wings twitched once, the muscles wanting to open and stretch. Quinn sighed in relief and tipped her head back, a small smile crossing her face. She unlocked the door and stepped back into the main room, letting her wings open as she did. The breeze from her wings unfurling caressed her face and she sighed, completely content. After a couple minute she closed her wings and stepped back into the bathroom.

The water ran over her face, hot and scalding but rejuvenating. Quinn wrapped her arms around herself, holding in the warmth. She had already washed her hair, twice, and conditioned it. She had used up half the bar of soap trying to get all the mud and other unwanted substances off her body. Now she just wanted to stand in the too hot water and let all her tense muscles relax.

Biting her lip she felt a burning behind her eyes. She placed her head in her hands and sunk to her knees. The water cascaded over like a waterfall and she started to shake. Tears dripped from the corners of her eyes even though there was no logical reason for her to be crying. "He-he safe," she stammered. "There-there's no nee-need to b-be sca-scared for him anym-more." She shook her head as her body continued to tremble. Eyes closed she turned off the shower and pulled the shower curtain away.

Carefully stepping out she wrapped her towel around herself and went into the main room. Quinn winced slightly at the cold air. She knew it wasn't actually cold, it only felt like that because she was so hot.

With a sigh she went to her bag, tears falling silently down her cheeks, and unzipped the top compartment. She out a black, tight fitting long sleeve shirt and grabbed her army pants. She pulled the pants up to where they rested on her slim hips and reached into her bag for a pair of scissors. She laid her shirt on her bed and studied it, biting her lip, opening and closing her scissors with little snapping sounds. Her tears were drying up and she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. Then she bent over and cut two slits down the back of her shirt where her shoulder blades were. Pulling the shirt over her head she maneuvered her wings until they slid out of the slits. She smiled at her handiwork.


	18. Chapter 18

She took the stairs two at a time and nearly ran into someone who was coming up. Quinn instantly stepped back, pressing up against the wall. The guy looked over and smiled slightly. "Sorry," he said, his ruby coloured glasses glinting as they caught the light from the overhanging chandelier. Quinn nodded and his smile became more natural. "You're new right? Quinn I'm guessing? Professor Xavier told me about you."

"What did he tell you?" The guy held up his hands. "Easy," he said, laughing quietly. "All of it was good. He just told us that-"

"Who's us?" Quinn interrupted.

"Just a couple of the kids who've been here for a while." He held out a hand. "I'm Scott." Quinn shook it warily. "What do they call you, Ruby? Or Shades? Four-Eyes maybe?" Scott's smile twitched, as though he was trying to keep it there. "Cyclopes," he replied. Quinn snapped her fingers. "That was my next guess." Scott nodded once, slowly. "So what do they call you?" he asked. "Swan? Or maybe angel?" Quinn scoffed. "Angel? Do you see my skin?" She pointed to the blackness that covered her body, then indicated the thin white lines that she called her tattoos. "I'm more like a devil," she said.

"Do they call you Devil then?" he asked. Quinn shook her head. "Spawn?"

"Spawn?" Quinn guessed that Scott narrowed his eyes but she couldn't tell. His eyebrows scrunched together though so she could tell he was thinking. "They call me Nightmare, or 'mare for short," Quinn told him. His smile returned a little as he nodded. "Cool. Well it's nice to meet you. Can't wait to actually get to know you." Quinn nodded once. "Likewise Four-Eyes."

Scott, who had started up the stairs, turned back to look at her. "Don't call me that," he said firmly. Quinn smiled and turned her back on him, going down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she looked around, trying to figure out what to do now. She thought about Jake, and then about Caim, but then she remembered that they had gone out with Kurt. Mark was in the shower and she knew that he'd be a while so what else could she do? Walk around the mansion and probably break something or find something that she wasn't supposed to? She didn't want to risk that so she decided against it.

Her stomach made up her mind for her and she reluctantly headed back towards the kitchen, where she found two girls sitting at the island. One had long, wavy brown hair while the other had short brown hair with two white streaks in the front. The long haired one was reading Jane Austen book Quinn had never read and the short one was leafing through a music magazine Quinn had never even heard of.

Quinn stopped in the doorway, prepared to back out, but the long haired girl glanced up and spotted her. "Hi," she said. "You must be Quinn."

"Were you one of the people he told?" Quinn asked. The girl laughed and it was a happy sound. "I guess you've met one of the others then?" she asked. Quinn nodded. "Four-Eyes," she replied. The girl's smile fell slightly but the shorter haired girl smiled. "Scott," the long haired one confirmed. Quinn nodded. The girl held out her hand. "Jean," she said.

"Like the pants?" Quinn clarified, shaking Jean's hand.

"Yes," Jean replied. "Like the pants."

The short haired girl's smile seemed to grow with that comment. "This is Rogue," Jean said, gesturing to the smiling girl. Rogue looked up and caught Jean's gaze briefly before looking away. "I can introduce maself," she snapped with a southern drawl. She glanced at Quinn out of the corner of her heavily lined eye. "But ya, I'm Rogue." Quinn noticed that she didn't offer to shake hands and Quinn was glad. "What's your name?" Jean asked.

"You already know my name," Quinn replied. Jean smiled. "Yeah, I mean your other name though." Quinn ran a hand through her damp hair before sticking her hands in her pockets. "Guess," she said. Jean looked a little puzzled. "Um-"

"That was a joke. Four-Eyes tried, and it seems like you're smarter than him, but I doubt that you'd figure it out anyway."

"Is it Nightmare, or 'mare for short?" Jean asked. Quinn's eyes widened, but then she shook her head once and her face fell blank. "You can read minds?" she guessed. Jean smiled. "Yeah. That and a little more."

"A little more?"

"Take a guess at what." Quinn internally pouted and shrugged. "I don't guess," she told her. She glanced at Rogue out of the corner of her eye and noticed the girl's smile had grown a little. "Sit," Jean offered, gesturing at the empty stool that Quinn had vacated only about an hour and a half earlier.

"In a minute," Quinn replied. "I was going to make some coffee." She paused. "Do you guys want some?" Jean shook her head. "No thanks." Rogue didn't reply and Quinn took that as a no. So with a shrug Quinn started to make coffee.


	19. Chapter 19

About a half hour later Mark found Quinn sitting in the kitchen finishing off a granola bar. Her left hand rested over a mug that Mark guessed was empty. He stood in the doorway as surveyed his friend; her eyes were closed and he was unknown to her, so he had the ability to do so.

He was glad to see that she had her wings out and free, noting that she had cut holes in the back of her shirt to make that possible. The shirt was one that fit her well and he saw no hints of other clothing piled underneath it. He laughed to himself in his head, realizing that he sounded like a pervert or a creeper the equivalent of. But it was true: the black shirt and army pants fit her well, even if they showed that she was probably smaller than she should have been. Quinn would say in her defense that she was just naturally small but even over the past month Mark had seen her get tinier and tinier.

He smiled, happy to see that she was looking clean and refreshed. "Hey Quinn," he said softly, stepping into the kitchen. She raised her head and opened her eyes. "Thought I felt someone's eyes on me," she said, her tone teasing. "Like what you see 'Master?" She stood up and walked around to the other side of his stool, leaning on his shoulder and batting her long eyelashes. Mark tilted his head and smiled slightly, touching her cheek. "Hmm," he said, turning her head a little. Her eyes caught the light and flashed playfully. "You're nice but… not so much my type." He patted her head, as she was his height while he sat.

She laughed and shook her hair back, hooking her thumbs into her back pockets. "Have I told you that you have a really pretty smile?" Mark asked. Normally he wouldn't make the comment because Quinn would snap at him or smack him; she hated compliments. But she was in a good mood and they were goofing around so he felt he could say it. She cocked her head a little and her smile became relaxed. "Thought I wasn't your type?"

"I'm just telling you. You're my friend, I'm allowed to compliment you." Quinn nodded once, still smiling. "Well thank you," she replied, her voice soft. Mark shrugged. "No problem." She looked away, out the window, and a second passed. Then Quinn did something that Mark had never see her do:

She stepped up to him and hugged him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, rested her head on his shoulder. Before he could hug her back she stepped away and shoved her hands back into her pockets, looking at the ground. Mark ran a hand through his black hair and starred at the mug on the counter. "You want some coffee?" Quinn asked extremely quietly. Mark looked back to her and watched and she went to sit on the other side of the island from him. He shook his head. "No thanks," he replied. She nodded and they both fell silent.

They sat there, both in their owns thoughts, for the better part of ten minutes, before the door opened accompanied by a wave of cold air. Mark didn't react but he noticed Quinn's wings shiver slightly and she winced. "Are you guys _still in here?_" Jack asked, walking into his kitchen, two shopping bags in either hand. Caim stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his hands in his pockets. Kurt bamfed into the middle of the room with a large smile. "We actually only just came back in," Quinn informed Jake. He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter, you guys need to get out." His eyes sparkled. "I know! I know I know I know I know I know! We can go outside and build a snow fort and join in the Snow War!" Quinn blinked and Mark wanted to laugh at the confused expression that lingered under her features. "The Snow what?"

Jake glanced behind him at Caim, who smiled. "The Snow Wars," Caim repeated, nodding. Kurt laughed and Mark and Quinn switched between looking at the three of them. "Come on," Jake said, gesturing for them to follow. Quinn glanced at Mark, who shrugged. Then they both got up and followed Jake to wherever he was going to take them.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Last chapter was filler kinda. This chapter was more relationship stuff with a bit of a cliffhanger or whatever you want to call it - I'm not sure. I apologize... things will get better once I get them in school.  
R&R. Love you guys**


	20. Chapter 20

Caim, Quinn, and Mark waited outside while Jake hid his shopping bags. "They're Christmas presents and some people like looking early," he explained before rushing off to his room. Quinn thought she heard Caim mutter something along the lines of "But you hide them in the same place every year" but she didn't press it.

"Alright!" Jake cheered, jumping the three steps from the mansion. "Let's get building before everyone gets outside!" He raced off towards the back of the school and Mark and Quinn followed Caim. "What's he talking about?" Mark asked.

"It's a nice Saturday," Caim replied quietly. "People will be playing outside as soon as they're done breakfast. Kitchie wants you guys to be able to send some time out here without being bombarded." Then he fell silent. Quinn tugged her scarf tighter around her neck and coughed, forgetting that it was around her neck and not her face. "You ok?" Mark asked. She merely nodded and kept on walking, her eyes focused on the footprints that Caim created in front of them.

A minute later Caim stopped so suddenly and so quietly that she bumped into him. He turned around, eyes slightly wide. "Sorry Quinn," he said quickly. She gave him a slight smile. "No problem," she replied. He turned around and she thought that she noticed his shoulders hunch forward, like he was curling in on himself, but the motion was so subtle that she wasn't sure. So instead of thinking too hard on something that might not exist she looked past him to see where they were.

Jake had led them to a small clearing where there were already one and a half snow forts. One looked like a large igloo, with two mini-igloos attached to the sides. She guessed that a mutant was the reason why the domes weren't collapsing in on their occupants.

The other fort was just two walls positioned in an L shape placed across from the three igloos.

Jake poked his head out of a hole in the largest igloo. "Hey guys!" he called. He disappeared before scrambling out through an exit in the back of the fort. He ran up to Caim, smiling broadly. "Cheer up," he said. Caim laughed quietly. "This is me happy," he replied. Jake rolled his eyes in an over-dramatic fashion. "Yeah yeah," he muttered. Then he turned to Mark and Quinn. "Have you guys ever built a snow fort before?" he asked. Mark shrugged one shoulder. "I tried once, but it wasn't that great." Jake nodded, still smiling. "What about you Quinn?" She blinked and stuck her hands in her pockets. "No, but I've watched kids do it." Jake laughed. "Alright! Well at least you guys know how to make one even though you haven't really made one." Quinn blinked at the confusing sentence, but apparently it wasn't meaningful enough for Jake to rephrase it. Instead he grabbed Mark by the hand and pulled him over to the igloo.

"This is our base," he informed him. "And that-" He pointed at the L shaped fort. "Is a bunker. We're in the planning of making two others so that we can surround the base."

"What about protection from behind?" Caim asked, walking over behind the igloos.

"All taken care of!" Jake beamed. "It's only forest back there so we'll just set up a sentry or two; we don't need anything in the way of a fort for protection." Quinn followed their conversation but wasn't understanding much of it. It sounded like they were planning a real war. "Um, guys…" she asked slowly. She opened her mouth to speak again but Jake cut her off. "Ah man! I knew I was forgetting something!" He looked over at Caim, who was tossing a snowball from one hand to the other. "We should probably explain what the Snow Wars are." Caim rolled his eyes and the feeling of "No duh" were easily conveyed.

"Ok," Jake started, turning to face Quinn. "The Snow Wars is basically a giant game of capture the flag. Instead of tagging people you hit them with a snowball, but, like capture the flag, it only counts if it's on the other person's side. Now, the sides are divided by some neon pink ribbons that we've tied to trees. When you know them, you'll see them." He took a breath before continuing to talk: "So that's basically it. We're allowed to use our powers to a minimum, a minimum being that you can't hurt anyone else. Um…" He glanced at Caim. "Am I missing anything?" Caim shrugged. "We'll teach them as the game progresses." Jake smiled and nodded. "Right!" Then he looked back at Quinn and Mark. "Great. So you guys ready?"

And that was when the first snowball flew.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Chapter 20 whoo hoo! Yay! So *ahem* there you go. Enjoy!**

**THE SNOW WARS HAVE BEGUN!**


	21. Chapter 21

The ball of wet, clumped together slush landed square on the back of Quinn's head. She whipped around, growling fiercely, and her hands curved into claws. It was all instinct, just as it was instinct for Mark to take a step forward and push his arm out as though to stop something. Quinn was used to instantly jumping to the offense, while Mark was used to going on the defensive, as in defending the person Quinn was going to go offensive on.

But Mark wasn't standing next to Quinn so his instincts were futile.

Quinn's eyes trained on a bush a couple feet away just as another snowball flew. She sidestepped it, keeping her eyes on the bush, before it had flown a foot. It hit Caim in the face and he slowly raised a hand to brush it out of his eyes, but before his hand reached his face he launched his own attack. Quinn couldn't help but feel sorry for the fellow whom the snowball hit, as she heard the impact come as a quiet thud. Caim laughed quietly and wiped the snow from his face. "Wanted to nail her first?" he called. Kurt stuck his head above the bush, grinning wickedly. Then he bamped away.

Quinn sighed and stuck her hands back in her pockets. Caim walked over and gently brushed the snow out of her hair. "You ok?" he asked. Quinn pushed his hand away as gently as she could. "Fine," she said, her voice flat. She glanced over at Mark, who had his arms crossed but was now smiling. "This place is defiantly anything but boring," he pointed out. Quinn nodded and stared at her feet. "You're going to like it here," she replied. Mark laughed. "Hell yes!" he cried. She looked back up at him and gave him a small smile, conveying everything that she wasn't going to say into that simple gesture.

_I'm glad._

_I want you to stay here no matter what I may do._

_I will torch this place and these people if they ever betray you._

Then she sighed and stretched her arms above her head, turning to Jake. "You said you were going to build two more L bunkers?" she clarified. He nodded. "Yeah totally. They'll offer maximum protection and we can hide people in them to wait until the attackers-"

"Kitchie," Caim said softly, gently cutting him off. Jake looked at him and blinked, then burst out laughing. "Thanks Caim, I knew I was getting off track but I just wanted to explain, and maybe we should start making them now? Was that why you were asking Quinn, so that you could start working on them? That's a great idea and I think it's just plain _awesome _that we get Mark and you on our team." He beamed and Quinn scratched the back of her head, laughing to herself. "Thanks," she replied quietly.

"Totally," Mark agreed. "I'm glad we're on your team too." Caim and Jake both smiled. "Then let's get started!" Jake cheered.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Gah. Short I know - I apologize. I just ran out of ideas and... blaaaaah. I just need to get them into school and that'll help me going! I need a couple more chapters before I jump in with the major thing that's going to happen. Dun Dun Dun DUN!  
*Ahem* So... I was originally going to have Gambit come... but now I'm not so sure. He still might show up but... I don't know *tear* SORRY REMY! I still love you... *goes off into fangirl dreamworld***

***clears head* Uh... Alright. Well... sorry about the short chapter. Sorry about all the relationship stuff but I love characters and their relationships with others and so... Hn. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter... And even if not then please dont flame me**

**(I'm also sorry if parts of the chapter didn't make sense...)**

**Au Revoir**


	22. Chapter 22

Quinn sat with Caim in the living room a couple hours later playing chess. A storm had moved in and Mr. Xavier had called them all inside. So they came in, most grumbling their annoyances. Quinn though was slightly happy. She felt exposed outside and wasn't used to all the people. She was on the verge of running off when Mr. Xavier had called them in. "Check." Caim's quiet voice brought her out of her daze and she snapped her attention to the board on the floor in front of her. She tapped her fingers on the carpet and moved her king out of Caim's attack.

She glanced over at the large TV mounted on the wall to see what Mark and some other people were watching. Some dude had just some other guy's head off and was cheering, waving his sword in the air. She smiled slightly. "What are you guys watching?" she asked, turning her head a little but not taking her eyes off the screen. "No idea," Mark replied. "Bobby, do you know what we're watching." Bobby, or Iceman as he was also known, responded along the same lines. "Nope. Was just surfing and I found it."

Quinn continued to smile slightly and nodded. "Check." She turned back to the board and looked down at the pieces. Her eyebrows met in frustration as she tried to figure out where to move that would save her king but would also put her in a position to later take Caim's. She moved a knight to block the threatening rook's path and ran a hand through her hair. Caim placed with a loose string on one of his gloves as he analyzed the board. "Do you wear gloves 'cause it helps control your power or something?" Quinn asked. He looked up and a quick flash of emotion – confusion perhaps? – flitted briefly across his contrasting features. "They hide what gives me my powers," he replied, his word clipped and sharp. Quinn didn't realize how sensitive a topic it was and she quickly regretted asking.

"Sorry," she replied. He shook his head and looked back down at the board. He didn't move for a couple minutes but then he slid a bishop into place. "Checkmate." Quinn's eyes widened as she stared at the board in disbelief. "You…" She bit her lip and leaned down a little closer. Whistling she sat up straight. "Holy crap," she muttered. Caim moved his bishop again and gracefully knocked over her king. "Good game," he told her quietly before rising. Quinn watched as he stood and as he pulled his gloves up higher she thought she spotted a line of green around one of his wrists. She was about to inquire about it but thought better, remembering the receiving answer she had gotten from her last question.

He turned and passed in front of the group watching TV, ducking a little in an attempt not to get in their way. As he passed the end of the couch Jake caught the back of his sweater. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Why don't you watch the movie with us?" Caim glanced back at him and Quinn watched, wondering what was going to happen. Caim looked up at the movie, which was in the middle of a war scene. Crimson blood covered the ground with corpses everywhere. He froze and Quinn saw his whole body go into lockdown. Jake seemed to see it too because he was instantly on his feet hugging his friend and backing him away from the horrific scene at the same time.

"No! Oh god Caim no. I'm so sorry I-I forgot. No! I mean I want you to stay but-" Caim turned away and quickly raced out of the room. Jake wrapped his arms around himself as he lowered himself back onto the couch. "You ok Jake?" Quinn asked, sitting up on her knees. He nodded. "Caim doesn't like blood," he explained. "I-I forgot."

"It's ok," Mark assured him. "Caim'll be fine. Quinn, why don't you see that he's ok?"

"He'll be in the kitchen or his room, my room, up on the third floor at the end," Jake said. Then he shook his head. "Don't though. He… he's a solitary person most of the time, finds company uncomfortable…" Quinn was confused. Why did he hang out with them during the day then? She wanted to ask but didn't want to receive another bad reception to her question. So instead she kept silent and sat against the couch near Mark's feet, forcing her mind to go blank.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Blah blah blah. More characterization raaaaaaw. Filler chapter mostly... getting to know Caim and his and Jake's relationship... Still a filler chapter mostly though. Next chapter we'll be having some arguements and possibly a break down... maybe a runaway... we'll see. That will be up... Monday? Tuesday maybe... Not tomorrow. Going to a fair with a friend. Whoo hoo!**

**Have a great weekend everyone**


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn pulled her legs up to her chest as she sat outside on the balcony of her room. She had closed the doors behind her due to the snow that was slowly but thickly falling. She caught one on her bare palm at starred as it melted. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, dislodging a small pile of snow. "Aren't you cold?" She looked up to see Mark standing in doorway. She smiled slightly. "No." She watched his eyes take in her jeans and t-shirt. "Sure you aren't." He shrugged. "Well anyway, the Professor wants to talk to us. Well… you. He already talked to me."

"Of course he did," Quinn replied, standing up. "You're his new golden child." She passed him into her room. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mark asked. She shook her head. "Nothing. Where does he want to meet me? His office?" Mark nodded. "Yeah," he replied. He followed her out into the hallway, closing her bedroom door behind him. "So how you doing?" he asked. She shrugged slightly. "Alright I guess. I'm tired…"

"Then you should sleep tonight. Don't get up before eight." Quinn laughed harshly. "We both know that's not possible."

"Everything's possible. They said man would never fly, and then they said women would never fly. And look at you." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do you know what the Professor wants to talk to me about?" she asked, changing the subject. Mark nodded and she glanced back at him. "What?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. She stared at him expectantly. "School." She stopped walking. "What?"

"He wants to talk to you about school, and starting on Monday." Quinn froze, all her muscles tightening. "You're joking… right? Please. I promise I won't hurt you if you are. Just… please tell me you're joking."

"You knew this was coming 'mare," Mark replied, leaning up against a wall, arms crossed. "We talked about it on the way up here remember?"

"Yeah but I didn't think…" She let her voice trail off and she ran a hand through her hair. "Chill out," Mark said, stepping over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be there with you. Caim, Jake, me, everyone else here. You won't be alone." Quinn hugged him and Mark was briefly startled, but hugged her back. Quinn leaned her head on his chest and squeezed her eyes closed. Mark rested his chin on her head, holding her tightly. "Are you ok Quinn?" he asked softly. Quinn nodded and stepped back, wiping her eyes, but not before Mark saw the glitter of tears in her red eyes.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice strong. "Fine. Just – ah – got something in my eye." She looked up at him with a small forced smile. Mark stuck his hands in his pockets. "Really Quinn?" he said softly. "Is that it?" Quinn frowned slightly and crossed her arms. "Or are you just going soft on me?" Quinn punched his arm lightly and he laughed. "Shut up," she mumbled, not meeting his dark skeptical eyes. Then she turned and started back down the hall.

Mark quickly caught up to her and followed her to Professor Xavier's office. "What do you think of it here?" he asked her. Quinn was quiet for a moment. "It's nice…" she replied, her voice trailing off. "I like it." She was silent for a second. "And I'm surprised." Mark's eyebrow met in confusion. "You didn't think you'd like it here?" Quinn shook her head and put a finger to her lips as they reached Professor Xavier's office.

"Mr. Xavier?" she called, knocking.

"Come on in Quinn." Quinn pushed the door open and stepped in with Mark behind her. Mr. Xavier sat behind his desk, a book his hand, a warm smile on his face. "Come take a seat. I'm guessing that Mark already told you why I wished to see you." Quinn nodded and sat on the edge of the seat, Mark moving to stand behind her, his arms rested on the top of the chair. "I asked him, he told me," she replied simply, shrugging. Mr. Xavier nodded. "So you are aware that I have enrolled you for school and that you are starting on Monday?"

"You already enrolled me? I thought this was going to be a conversation about whether I wanted to go or not?"

"Going to school is not an option Quinn," Mr. Xavier replied softly. "This conversation is about what elective classes you wish to take." Quinn grumbled and crossed her left wrist tightly with her right hand. "What choices do I have?" she muttered.

"Gym, art, dance-"

"Dance?" Quinn asked in disbelief. Mr. Xavier nodded simply. "Just tell me what you wish to take and I will let you know if that is available."

"How many do I get to pick?"

"Three."

"Gym."

"I guessed so, you're already put down." Quinn was silent and she looked up at Mark. "I'm taking art," he said. Quinn lightly glared at him and he laughed. "You did that 'cause you knew I'd pick what you did."

"That might have been part of it," Mark replied with a smile. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine. Art."

"Alright. And your third choice?" Quinn thought. Hell if she'd take dance, there was no way you'd catch her in tights and a tutu doing ballet in some mirrored up room with classical music blaring. She shivered. "Do they have…" She let her voice trail off, not even sure about what she was going to ask. "Are you into any other arts?" Mr. Xavier asked. Quinn shook her head. "Um…" She sighed and tried to think. She had never been to a real school. The orphanage had school in the building so she was kind of homeschooled. "Do they have auto-mechanics?" she asked, picking something out of a magazine she had read.

She looked over to see Mr. Xavier nodded. "Yes they do." Quinn smiled slightly. "Then there you go." Mr. Xavier smiled. "Fantastic. You and Mark, if he wishes, can go shopping tomorrow for school supplies." Quinn shrugged and stood up. "Fine by me," she replied nonchalantly, getting up from the chair.

"Brilliant," Mr. Xavier replied. "So I will see you here tomorrow morning?" Quinn blinked. "So I can let you know what you'll need for school," he explained.

"I know. I'm just wondering why we need to talk to you. I know I'm not stupid, though I'm not sure about Mark-"

"Hey!" Quinn laughed quietly. "So yeah. Why do we have to talk to you?"

"Alright," Mr. Xavier replied. "Then just pop by to let me know when you're leaving." Quinn nodded and turned to leave. "Cool," she said over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow." She left, with Mark following behind her, laughing quietly.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Ta da. Sorry it was so long. Usually my chapter's are about 800 words... this was 1202... and more with this AN. Well I hope you enjoyed it!**


	24. Chapter 24

Later that night Mark snuck quietly into Quinn room. If she was having one of her regular dreams she wouldn't hear him come in. He silently opened the door, thankful that it had no lock, and closed it behind him, wincing at the subtle click of it shutting. She had drawn the curtains over the balcony doors and the room was plunged into near darkness, save for the sliver of light from under the door. He padded across the carpeted floor to her bed, where he could just make out the outline of his sleeping friend. As he got closer he noticed that she had unfurled her wings and was wrapped in them like a cocoon.

He stifled a laugh but was glad that she was sleeping. Cautiously he sat on the edge of her bed, trying to figure out what she was muttering to herself about tonight. His room with Piotr was quiet, too quiet for him as he was used to the sounds of the outdoors mixed with Quinn's sleep talking. "Checkmate," she mumbled. He smiled, thinking that she must have been dreaming about her chess game with Caim. "Why doesn't he like blood, and why was his wrist green?" Mark raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about.

She mumbled quietly and rolled over so that she faced Mark. Her white spider web-like tattoos glowed faintly in the darkness and Mark couldn't help thinking that it looked like someone had drawn on her in her sleep. He laughed quietly at the thought, picturing the amount of trouble the artist would be in.

Quinn's quiet whimper snapped Mark out of his daydream and he turned his attention back to his sleeping friend. "But-But you can't," she mumbled as she started to shake. Mark's eyebrows met in worry. "Quinn?" he whispered.

"P-Please. Wh-Why are you leaving? I-I thought-" Her sentence was cut off and Mark was horrified to see a tear fall from her eye to her pillow. "M-Mark," she stammered. Mark's eyes grew wide. "P-Please… D-Don't leave." Mark found her hand, which was trembling next to her cheek, and held it, squeezing it tightly. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "I'm not leaving." She continued to shake and she bit her lip. "M-Mark?"

"I'm right here 'mare." Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Mark, her red iris's unusually soft. "I'm right here," he repeated. Quinn blinked once before her eyes reclosed and she fell back asleep.

Mark waited a couple minutes, making sure that she was sleeping soundly, and then left, leaving her door slightly ajar. He stepped into the hall and took a deep breath. It seemed like most of her nightmares involved him. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, turning back down the hall to go back to his room. "Oh. Hi."

Mark looked over his shoulder to see Jake standing at the top of the stairs, a glass of water in one hand, two pills in another. "They're not mine," he said quickly. Mark shrugged. "I wasn't going to ask," he replied. Jake laughed quietly and smiled. "You taking care of a sick friend too? Well, sick really isn't the word but maybe troubled would work? What do you think? Or are you just up for a stroll?"

"Checking on a friend," Mark said before Jake could continue. Jake smiled. "Quinn's lucky to have a friend like you. You're really nice and you're protective. I saw how you went to defend her outside today when Kurt threw his snowball. You're a great guy Mark." Mark blushed slightly and shifted his feet. "You're a great friend too." He paused. "Caim's lucky." Jake's eyes widened a bit. "How'd you know? Did you hear him? He's really not as in pain as he sounds. It's just nightmares. He's fine-"

"I guessed," Mark replied, cutting him off. "I didn't hear anything." Jake nodded and for once didn't say anything. "Is he ok?" Jake nodded. "Yeah, just nightmares," he replied. Mark nodded. "Quinn too." The two of them stood there for a moment. "I should get these to him, though he's probably asleep again. Thank god he won't have any other dreams; it's usually only one a night. And he's usually not as loud as tonight; it's rare that he actually screams." Mark bit his lip. "Wow." Jake nodded and glanced down at the stuff in his hands. He smiled and looked back up at Mark. "I should probably get going."

Mark nodded and shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe," he replied. Jake laughed quietly as he started down the hall. "Night Mark," he called over his shoulder.

"Night." Mark watched Jake go down the hall and enter the room at the very end of the corridor. Mark smiled as he headed back to his own room.

* * *

**_AN: _****Mark's a bit of a creeper... This chapter was so sugary and sweet (in my opinion) that it was a little... I dont want to say sickening 'cause that's not nice... but... I dunno. This was a really sugary and sweet chapter and now my sweet-tooth's aching a little XD**

******Hope you enjoyed it! **


	25. Chapter 25

Quinn woke up the next morning with a killer headache. She grumbled as she rolled over, covering her eyes with her hand. She wasn't sure whether the pain was caused by her drinking yesterday, which would be a first, or if it was the snowball to the back of the head. She shook her head, which made the darkness behind her eyes spin. The snowball couldn't have been it either; she had been hit with far worse and had suffered no short term consequences.

Groaning she sat up and slowly opened her eyes. The room spun but she remained sitting, determined it would past. After a couple seconds she pushed herself to her feet, the world having finally righted itself. Slowly she stripped out of yesterday's clothes, which she had worn to bed, and changed into fresh ones. As she was pulling her garments there was a knock on the door. She winced, the noise sounding louder than usual. "One second!" she called, though her voice was quiet than she intended. Looking at the shirt in her hands she realized that she would have to cut holes for her wings in this one too. Grumbling and muttering to herself she pulled on her dirty shirt and went to the door.

Opening it she found Jake standing outside. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, and Quinn winced. He frowned. "What's wrong? You ok? Did you sleep alright?" Quinn shielded her eyes from the brightness of the hallway and took a step back. "It's so dark in there. How do you see? Or do you just feel your way around or something?" Jake asked, stepping through the doorway. Quinn frowned slightly. "I like the dark better," she mumbled. Running a hand through her hair she glanced around. "What's up?" she asked.

Jake smiled. "Just wanted to be the one to wake you up. Mark and I raced but I got to the stairs first so I got to do the honors." Quinn blinked, her eyes widening a little. Jake had beat Mark in a race? Mark was the fastest person Quinn knew, besides herself. He could easy match her on flat ground but he was faster than her going uphill. "But you have wings so it doesn't matter," he would always comment.

Quinn sighed. "Well I just woke up," she replied. Jake laughed. " I can see that." Quinn muttered under her breath. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About noon." Quinn froze. "Noon?" she asked. Jake nodded. "Mark was astonished as well. Well actually he was more worried. He came up here to check on you around nine to make sure you hadn't run off or died." Quinn smiled slightly. "Died?"

"Yeah." Quinn laughed quietly. "Great," she mumbled. "Well I'll be down in a minute, just let me change. Then… Um…" She ran a hand through her hair again. "What are we doing? I mean, you probably have something planned today."

"Don't you?" Quinn paused, then remembered her discussion with Mr. Xavier the night before. "Oh yeah…" She sighed and stuck her hands in her back pockets. "Alright. Well then… I'll be down in a couple minutes." Jake smiled and nodded. "Great. See ya!" Then he darted out of the room and Quinn heard him sprint down the stairs. "It's like he's on a never ending sugar high," she mumbled, shaking her head.

She sighed as she fished her belts out from her bag and began strapping her reluctant wings back. "Sorry," she whispered as she buckled the last belt. Then she pulled her shirt on and started unzipping pockets, looking for her wallet. After finding it she grabbed her jacket from the floor next to her bag, shoved her wallet in one of its many pockets, and headed downstairs.

The minute her feet hit the bottom of the stairs Mark was on her, hugging her tightly. She squirmed and tried to push him off but her arms were pinned to her sides. "God Quinn, don't scare me like that!" Quinn sighed and continued to try to pull away. "Jake already told me about your fears," she said. Mark pulled back, still holding onto her shoulders. He stared into her eyes, like he was looking for something, and Quinn felt a shiver run down her spine. "Quinn," he said, his voice so quiet that only she could hear him. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Quinn's eyebrows met in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she replied, her voice equally quiet.

"Never mind." He pulled back and turned away but Quinn caught his wrist. "No, what?" Mark shook his head. "Forget it, it doesn't matter." She narrowed her eyes and he rolled his. "You know you're not going to get it out of me." Quinn let his wrist go and crossed her arms. "So you ready to go out today?" h asked.

"Are you asking me about last night 'cause I said something?" Mark blinked. "You knew I came…?"

"You left the door open." Mark sighed, smiling, and laughed quietly. "Oh, yeah." Quinn nodded, tapping her fingers on her arms. "So why are you asking?" Mark shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "You just said some stuff, I was wondering if you remembered your dream."

"I never do, you know that."

"I know it's just… Forget it. It's nothing." He smiled and Quinn looked away. "So are you ready for-" A siren cut him off.

* * *

**_AN: _I know the ending is kinda crappy... it just kind of ended. I apologize. I didn't want to make the chapter too long so I had to cut it. Grr. This chapter bugged me... I have total writer's block and I HATE IT! I know what to write for this story but I just can't seem to make it happen... *sigh***

**Have a great weekend!**


	26. Chapter 26

Quinn whipped her head around, growling, her lips pulling back over her teeth in a snarl. Mark wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and she grabbed his arm, keeping him to her. "Come." Caim's voice ran clearly over the alarm. "It's just a drill, don't worry." He walked past the pair and Quinn's eyes skeptically followed him. "Come," he repeated. Mark grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her with him as he followed after Caim, who led them down to a basement neither newbie knew was there.

They followed him into a large room where it seemed all the students were gathered. Quinn squeezed Mark's hand, who squeezed back, and she looked over the entire room. It was a giant silver dome with what looked like a control center at the other end. There seemed to be several lines running through the walls and Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Alright everyone!" A man's voice boomed through the room and Quinn snapped her attention to the muscled man that was parting through the crowd of students.

"Hope you're all ready for a surprise training session!" Some kids groaned while Quinn perked up. Caim, who was standing in front of her, turned his head and gave her a small smile before looking back at the man. "So suit up and get outside!" The group dispersed and Caim and Jake came up to Mark and Quinn. Mark ran a hand over Quinn's and she let go. "You look really freaked out," Jake told Quinn. "Are you alright?" Quinn nodded and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She glanced at Caim, who had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than yesterday, if that was possible, and his hair was extremely disheveled. He looked like he was suffering from a bad hangover. "Are you alright?" she asked, addressing him.

He looked her dead in the eye, something she hadn't expected, and his chocolate eyes were tired. He nodded once, the movement slow, and Quinn automatically knew he was lying. "Hey! You three! GET MOVING!" Quinn turned to see the man striding towards them. "Ink, we need to talk for a sec after practice." Caim nodded and Quinn realized that Ink must be his code name. The man stopped and looked Quinn and Mark over. "Ah, the newbies Chuck told me about. Alright. Well, since we don't have suits for you yet, put on something you can fight in and the four of your get outside." On that note he turned and left.

"Who's that?" Mark asked as they followed Jake and Caim out of the silver room.

"That's Logan, but everyone calls him Wolverine. He has claws that shoot out from between his fingers." He rested three fingers on the spots where he was talking about. "He's a little rough but he can be pretty cool. You don't want to get on his bad side. He pops in and out of the mansion, he doesn't stick around too much, but when he's here he does a lot of training exercises with us. Like now. Oh, just saying, about the siren, you don't have to worry. Everyone knew it was a drill, well everyone 'cept you two of course, but we all knew it was a drill 'cause if it wasn't then we would have heard the fighting before the siren. We're our own defense system." He looked over his shoulder and beamed. "So now we gotta suit up and get outside. I wonder what we're doing today." He turned to Caim. "And I wonder what he wants to talk to you about?" Caim shrugged like he couldn't care less and ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Well anyway it's pretty cool that he wants to talk to you." Caim nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets before picking up his pace and quickly disappearing upstairs. Mark looked over at Jake, who caught his gaze and held it for a moment. Quinn felt like a mutual understanding about something was passing between the two of them and for that brief minute she felt completely out of it. "Well I'll see you two outside," Jake cheered, waving. "Meet out by the pool." Then he too disappeared up the stairs. Quinn started to the kitchen, intending to take the back door out to the pool. "You going dressed like that?" Mark asked.

Quinn looked over at him. "Yeah, why would I change? I'm good in this."

"A jacket?"

"I have my sweater." Mark raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. "Alright. Just saying."

"You're always 'just saying' something."

"And you always ignore me." Quinn smiled. "Don't we make the perfect team?"

* * *

_**AN: **_**Whoo hoo! Finally got this stinkin' chapter up... So the next chapter will be a training session! Which is going to be A LOT of fun to write XD I can't wait to do it... Then our little group gets to go shopping and we will (maybe...) get to meet a friend! Maybe. I haven't decided... I might just have him show up but not actually tell you guys who he is. No. I don't think so. He'll show up but then you won't find out his true identity until later.**

**Am I teasing you guys?  
Yes?  
Yay ^^**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for reading! Reviews are always awesome... Love you all! Hope your week has been going well :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Quinn stepped outside and pulled her jacket tighter around her. Glancing around she started towards the pool, but then stopped. She heard her crunching behind her but she didn't think anything of it because it was probably Mark following her.

Her headache pierced a spot behind her right eye but she paid it no interest, she had suffered worse pains and a simple headache was nothing compared to some things she had gone through. Sticking her hands in her pocket she continued on her way towards the pool. She went two more steps until something hit her: Mark would have come up to her by now.

She spun around the same moment something came crashing down towards her. Something that looked like a rifle smashed down on her shoulder, and she realized that if she hadn't have turned then it would have hit her head. The figure in front of her swung at her head and she danced backwards, knowing that if she ducked they would come at her with their other fist. Also, moving backwards gave her a second to see who she was up against.

A figure dressed in military garb with a black ski mask and a rifle.

Ok.

She had taken on about ten of these guys at once.

It wasn't easy but she did it.

The man rushed at her and she sidestepped him but her foot caught on a hidden root and she stumbled. She regained her balance just as the man swung his rifle like a baseball bat, aiming for her legs. Quinn jumped out of the way, but she misjudged where she was going and put herself in range for a punch. His fist connected with her cheek and her head snapped back, sending her teetering backwards, hands reaching for something to stop her from falling. She fell backwards to the snow covered ground and knelt over her, his hands reaching for her throat.

Quinn brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin, then, in rapid succession, punched him in the face. His head snapped back but he didn't budge. She pushed herself up and onto him. It took more strength than she thought, and a couple seconds more than she preferred, but she got him off of him and she quickly jumped to her feet. She kicked him in the face, then hooked her foot around his neck and pushed him sideways. His hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down, and a second after she was on the ground he raised his rifle and slammed it over her head.

The last thing Quinn saw before everything went dark was a pair… of… familiar… eyes…

* * *

**_AN: _Muahahahahaha! Chapter 28 is already written but I'm not going to post it yet. I am going to post this MAJOR cliffie (i think so) and get you guys all hyped and tensed up for the next chapter (maybe two depending on how long I make this little sinrio... my spelling sucks). Muahahahahahaha!**

**Love you all :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Quinn groaned and raised her head, but then it promptly fell and cracked against the stone beneath her. She allowed herself to wince and she carefully pushed herself up, letting her head hang forward on her chest. A large spot above her right eyebrow throbbed and she gingerly brushed two fingers over it. It was a large bump and she could see in her mind's eye the dark purple bruise it must be. She hissed and looked around.

To see that she was in a cage.

A thick barred cage.

Then she felt the thing around her neck and her hands flew to her throat.

Where she found a thick, hard, cold collar. Her eyes widened and her whole body seized up as though someone had just dumped her in cold water. "No." She jumped to her feet and was only a little relieved to see that her head didn't touch the roof of the cage. She grabbed the bars of the cage and looked outside of her little prison. She was in what seemed to be a large room, but she wasn't sure because it was so dark. Growling she tried to peer farther into the darkness. Slowly she felt a tinge of panic starting to creep into her stomach and she quickly tried to banish the feeling.

"No," she hissed, adding a growl onto the end. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness quickly and soon she could make out vague shapes. There wasn't much else in the room with her, just a couple other empty cages. But then she spied a box attached to the wall. It wasn't big, maybe the size of a ring case but it was a box on the wall nonetheless.

And boxes on walls in rooms like she was in usually had something important in or on them. Quinn was hoping that it was a button or a switch to open an invisible door so she could get out of wherever the hell she was. She paused for a second. "Even if I open the door…" she mumbled. "How do I get out of this stupid cage?" She glanced around at the cage, tugged on the bars, kicked them, trying to figure out any sort of weakness, but she couldn't spot one from her quick once over of her prison.

She cursed under her breath and felt her body start to shake like it did when she was trapped. The feeling she got when she was in trouble was bubbling in her stomach, and she knew better than to ignore it; the feeling had saved her on more than one occasion. She growled and felt the roof of the cage. Nothing above her head. "How did they get me in here," she mumbled. "Some bars must open, or the ceiling has a trap door…" She continued feeling the ceiling, picking at and pushing on any indent she found.

Then she found a slit and when she slid her finger in she found that it went deeper than any other cracks she had uncovered. Suppressing the growing elation in her stomach she untied her boots, praying that they hadn't searched her… Smiling at their stupidity she pulled out her pocketknife from the secret compartment on the inside of her shoe.

She slipped the blade into the crack and moved it down then slit, then turned the blade this way and that before finding which way the line continued. After a couple seconds she had traced out an entire square and was pushing the section up, her knife held in to teeth.

A creaking noise made her open her eyes and look up. Two more hard shoves and the section of heavy concrete raise an inch. Her arms shook slightly and the slab fell with a muffled bang. Quinn didn't freeze, but pushed again. After a couple minutes she gave one last shove and the square swung out on oiled hinges and crashed backwards against the roof of the cage.

Grabbing the edge of the hole Quinn hauled herself up and swung over the edge of the small prison, landing quietly on her feet. She ran the couple steps to the box on the wall and slammed her hand against it, hoping to hit a button. She didn't. Swearing under her breath she searched around the edges to see if she could open it. Nothing. She cursed again, then froze as she heard the mechanical noise of something large and heavy being opened. A slot of light appeared on the other side of the room, and the wall to her far left started to move. Quinn slunk back, hiding herself in the shadows, and watched as two men walked in, large rifle-looking guns in their hands. She watched as they spotted her empty cage, then they turned to face her, their guns drawn.

Quinn forced her wings out the back of her jacket and took to the air.

* * *

**_AN: _Cliffie...? **

**Hope you liked it! My writing for this might be a little slow cause I'm still piecing together what going to happen. I'm also doing NaNoWriMo for my VERY FIRST YEAR! WHOO HOO! (tried it last year. well. i wanted to do it but i forgot so...) NANOWRIMO! Yeah. So I'm trying that and so far I'm at 4,052 words. I have 22 more days to write roughly 46,000 words. Wish me luck**

**Reviews maybe...? Love y'all! Cookies baked by Caim for all my readers 3**


	29. Chapter 29

The men fired, but they were terrible shooters and most bullets missed, except one graze the side of her shin. Cursing she flew as high as she could until she felt the tips of her wings brush the rough, dirty ceiling. The men continued to fire, but they were slowing down, actually aiming, and she knew that if she didn't get out of there she was going to end up shot. But she wasn't stupid, she wasn't just going to dive bomb for the door, the guards were in her way. It would be a suicide fly.

So she turned and flew for the back of the room, which seemed to surprise the gunmen as they took a second to follow her. Laughing darkly to herself she braced her feet against the back wall, wings holding her up, then she pushed off and flew straight at them. They fired widely and Quinn felt a bullet lodge in her right wing, just missing a major muscle. She gritted her teeth and kicked them both in the head, right off their feet, as she soared back them. Landing outside the room she pressed the keypad next to the doorway and the rest of the metal wall slid into place with a low thud.

Panting she allowed herself a smile before trying to fold her wings in. Her left one folded in normally but as her right one was just about to close a shock of pain coursed through it, across to her back and down her spine. She bit her hand to stifle a scream and tasted blood. Then she heard footsteps coming down the hall and she looked around for somewhere to hide. There was a small door off to her right side and she ran over, grabbed the handle, and pulled it open. It revealed a small cramped office and she quickly stepped in, shutting the door behind her and stepping out of sight. Several pairs of footsteps passed the room and she didn't let herself breathe until they had.

Sighing she ripped off the lower part of the shirt she wore under she jacket. After tying that too tightly around her hand she returned to assessing her wing. She tried to close it again and focused on where the pain was originating from. It seemed like the bullet had pierced into a piece of muscle but not fully, so when she folded her wing it pressed against the bullet to go deeper into the muscle. Cursing she realized that she wouldn't be able to close it or she wouldn't be able to fly with it afterwards until she took the bullet out, and she currently didn't have the time nor the tools to do such.

Muttering and grumbling under her breath she looked around the room. That's when she noticed the computer monitors on the desks… She sprinted over, cursing when her wing bumped into something. On the computer monitor showed pictures of what looked like cells. Two of the three were filled, both with someone she knew.

Kitchie.

And Mark.

* * *

**_AN: _Short I know. But I needed to work on my NaNoWriMo story and it didn't leave me a lot of time tonight to write this. And now I need to go to bed.**

**At least I left y'all on a cliffie! **

**Love you!**


	30. Chapter 30

They weren't in cages like Quinn had been, there wasn't any lines of light or lighter shadow to suggest that. No. They were in solid rooms, only about half the size of the back of an 18-wheeler, maybe even smaller.

She quickly scanned each of the monitors, trying to find anything clue to see where they were. Not that she suspected to find any such information but it was worth a quick shot. She was still scanning the video so she didn't hear the door open until the footsteps stopped behind her.

Quinn whirled around and came face to face with two guns. A snap echoed around the room as she felt the feel of near frozen steel clamp too tightly around her wrists. Both guards, as their faces were covered and their outfits did nothing to suggest their gender, unlocked their guns, their fingers ready on the triggers. A split second, just long enough for Quinn to regain part of her senses, and she slammed shoulder first into the first guard. The second one fired and slammed into the side of her neck, causing her to crash backwards, gasping for air.

Another click and Quinn tried to focus her gaze on the gunman above her, his gun pointed right at her. She couldn't move. He wouldn't miss. She forced her eyes open, facing Death in the face, and then a gunshot sounded around the room. The gunman crumpled to his feet, his gun skittering across the floor. Standing behind him stood Caim, a gun in his hands. Caim looked down at her and reached a hand out, over the fallen soldier's body. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft. He noticed the handcuffs and grabbed the chain between them, helping Quinn to her feet by pulling it upwards as she stood.

Quinn leaned against the desk for support. "I…" She couldn't get anything else out. A sudden nausea rolled through her and she wasn't able to speak. Caim looked her over before looking at the gunman on the floor. "Mark-" Quinn managed to choke out. Caim's gaze switched back to her. "Where?" he asked. She pointed with a shaking hand towards the monitors. "And Kitchie…" Caim's gaze hardened as he looked. Then he sighed, and Quinn saw that he was shaking slightly. "Yep," he said, nodding his head once. "Well, we have to go get them." He grabbed a backpack from the floor and held it up. "Found yours in an office down the hall." Quinn blinked, her vision suddenly spiraling.

"Quinn?" Caim stepped towards her, then froze. Through half closed eyes Quinn thought she saw a tiger appear from behind Caim and pad over to the door. "Ok. We have to make this quick," she heard Caim mumble.

"Make… what-" A searing pain shot up her open wing and through her body. Then another pain up through her neck. She didn't scream though, she had taught herself to never scream. Her vision flickered but then cleared, along with her nausea and dizzying. Her gaze flickered to Caim, who was holding two bullets in his palm and a pair of tweezers in his right hand. "That better?" he asked, looking pointedly at her as he ripped off the bottom of his T-shirt and wrapped it around her neck. "It's not a life threatening shot. The bullet just nicked the skin." She jerked her head in a nod and slowly closed her wing. It protested slightly but it wouldn't damage her wing to do so and it wasn't excruciatingly painful. Caim nodded and pocketed the bullet and tweezers. He tossed a bag to her and turned away, but then stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the monitors. "They shouldn't have dragged him into his," he muttered darkly under his breath, as Quinn froze. Then he shook his head. "We've wasted time. We have to go." He started towards the door and Quinn followed him.

"This isn't mine," Quinn said as they stepped out of the office.

"Yes it is." Caim's voice was firm and Quinn didn't rebuttal only because he sounded like he was about to snap from some sort of stress. "We should have stayed back there," Quinn told him. "We don't know where they are, the videos could have helped us. Small hints-"

"-are everything. Yes. I agree." Contradicting his statement Caim continued quietly down the hall. Quinn heard voices around the upcoming corner and she grabbed Caim by the shoulder, pulling him against the wall. "You still have the gun?" she hissed. He stared at her for a second and he noticed his hand twitch next to his sweater pocket. Without confirmation she dropped her bag and grabbed the gun. In two fluid moments she stepped out around the corner and fired four quick, successive shots. The two guards collapsed with loud thuds that echoed around the empty hallway. Quinn rushed over and knelt next to one of the bodies. She managed to pull the jacket off of the smallest one and pulled it over her own torn clothing.

Caim stepped up beside her holding 'her' bag and stared at the gun still in Quinn's hand. "Mine now," she said simply with a shrug. She stood up and looked at her companion. "Trust me," was all she said before pulling the cuffs out of her pocket and snapping them over Caim's wrists. A flame seemed to light in his eyes and he instinctively pulled at the metal binds. Quinn grabbed the chain connecting the cuffs and stared into his sparked eyes. "Trust. Me." A second, a second too long in Quinn's opinion, and the fire seemed to die a little.

"Now let's go find our friends."

* * *

**_AN: _Sorry about any mistakes, I was kind of rushing this chapter just to get it out. Hope you guys liked it! I'll (hopefully) wrap up this part of the story in the next chapter. I don't want to make this too long because I want to continue the story, no matter how much I LOVED writing this part XD Enjoy! Cookies baked by Caim for all my readers :D Love y'all**

**(PS: I know that she could have taken the jacket from the guards in the office but she was rushed so she couldn't)**


	31. Chapter 31

With both their backpacks slung over her shoulder, the stolen gun in her right hand, and the chain to Caim's cuffs in her left she led them down the hallways. As a last minute thought she had snatched up one of the ski masks that one of the dead guards wore. As they passed their third guard Quinn was reminded about how thankful she was that she had thought to pick up the mask. They rounded another corner and stopped as they almost walked right into another guard.

Quinn looked the guard up and down, noting that he was doing the same. "Where are you going?" the guard asked.

"Bringing the prisoner to his cell." She gestured with the butt of her gun in Caim's direction. "He seems awful tamed," the guard noted. Quinn nodded. "Gave him an injection so he's not causing any trouble." The guard nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of Quinn. "Alright, well get there quickly. We need to transport the other two mutants to the shipping room." Quinn glanced from the guard to Caim and back to the guard. "Give me a moment and I'll be right there."

The guard watched her intently as she dragged Caim down the hall and into the first unlocked room she found. As soon as she slammed the door shut she spoke: "Trust me." She turned to Caim who was eyeing her warily. "Caim, you know as much as I do that living on the street makes you think on your toes and take chances. I'm doing that now. You. Need. To. Trust. Me." Caim's body seemed to tense up and she saw his hands strain against the cuffs as they instinctively tried to get out.

"Caim." She spoke his name softly, trying to gain his trust. She locked gazes with him and full a full ten seconds neither one spoke or moved. "Fine. What's your plan?" Quinn pulled her gun from her side and leveled the barrel with Caim's forehead. "I'm going to kill you."

A couple minutes later she jogged down the hallway, her hand still twitching a bit from the recoil of the shot. It hadn't recoiled a lot, but it hadn't helped that her hand had been mildly shaking.

As she reached the guard she had left a couple minutes ago she composed herself, making her eyes blank and her composure calm and collected. "Let's go," she said simply. The guard looked her over. "What did you do?"

"He's unconscious and locked up. And for and extra measure I rigged a trap to make a gun go off in case he tried to escape." The guard stared at her. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, his voice betraying a hint of surprise. Quinn shrugged. "I'm new. Now let's get going."

She followed the guard through the twisting hallways, down several flights of stairs, and through a secure area. She stuck close behind her companion through the security check, sliding in just before the sealed doors shut. Looking around she took note of the area she had been led into. It was a large room, dimly lit by overhanging lights, with door on either side of the room set several meters apart. A couple rooms, a large as half an eighteen wheeler like she had guess, were placed in the middle of the room.

A surge of anger shot up Quinn's body but she didn't release it. She was feeling her body starting to shift back towards its dizzy nauseous state and she'd need the extra boost soon. So as she followed the guard through the room she looked around for security cameras. There were two above the door and two in every corner. Every angle of the room was covered by at least one camera. She mumbled to herself as she followed the man in front of her, annoyed that her brain was moving too slowly for her to figure out how to take down the cameras. With a slight, non-noticeable shrug she decided just to get Mark and Kitchie out and figure things from there. "Think on your toes and take chances," she said quietly.

The man in front of her stopped before one of the doors and looked back at her. "Pardon me?" She shook her head. "Nothing." The guard nodded slowly and gestured to the door in front of him. "The first guy's in here, the second one's in the one over there." He pointed at the door closest to Quinn's right side, which was still at least six meters away. Quinn nodded and stuck her hands in her pockets. She fingered her knife in the left pocket, her gun in the right. She smiled, and it thankfully hidden behind the mask. "Alright." The guard turned to the door and pulled out a key and pass card, and just before he opened the door Quinn shot him in the back of the head. He dropped with a loud thud and Quinn quickly opened the first door. Without glancing inside she ran to the second door and unlocked it.

She was about to turn back to the first door when she once again felt the cold steel of a gun pressed against the back of her neck.

* * *

**_AN:_ I know I said that this part would be finished by this chapter but apparently not. I just couldn't make myself shorten the chapter and I couldn't make myself make it longer. So it will end next chapter I promise! God I need to get back on the road to the plot line... this was more character stuff and showing how people fought and whatever. It actually, now that I think about it, has something to do with the plot... Hn. Hope I didn't give away anything ^^**

**And I know. The whole 'gun to her head' thing is a little old, but I had to stop it somehow...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

She heard the gun click, but nothing happened. No bullet whizzing through her throat, no sudden blackness then nothing. Just… nothing. Nothing but a curse, and Quinn took the time to step away from her attacker and draw her knife.

Then she realized who she was facing.

It was Mark.

He had a black eye on his right eye and his lip was split and bleeding slightly but it was Mark.

And Quinn had never felt so happy in her life.

All she wanted to do was hug him tightly, but instead she pulled off her mask and watch Mark's eyes widen in surprise. "Quinn-" She sprinted away before she could break down, and she now knew that Kitchie was in the other box of a room. She reached the open door just as Kitchie stepped out, smiling slightly. Quinn couldn't contain her horror and surprise at the sight of the smile, and both emotions blazed onto her face. "Kitchie what are you-" He laughed and hugged Quinn tightly. "Great job!" he cheered. Quinn fought to push away but her friend was taller and currently stronger than she was. She felt her knees buckle slightly as her legs began to give away.

"Kitchie what are you- what are you talking about? You've just been- we've all just been-" Kitchie laughed again and stepped back, releasing Quinn which made her stumble back until she hit something. Looking over her shoulder she realized it was Mark. He wrapped and arm around her waist to stop her from making them both fall over and Quinn leaned back into him. "Let's just go, Kitchie can explain on the way-"

Something started to hum and suddenly the world around them shivered and melted away. They were all of a sudden standing in a giant metal room. Both Quinn's and Mark's eyes widened as they took in the change, and Kitchie laughed yet again. "Wonderful job." Xavier's voice boomed through a set of speakers and the loud noise made Quinn cringe. "Wonderful job," he repeated. Quinn looked over as a hissing noise sounded from across the room and she watched as Xavier and Wolverine walked in. Quinn looked from Xavier to Wolverine and something about the older, rougher man caught her eye:

His eyes.

They were the same as on the person who attacked her.

She jumped at him, and Mark's arm tightened around her. "Let me go Mark!" she screamed, fighting against him. He had wrapped another arm around her, pinning her arms to her side. She noticed but didn't act on it, instead she continue to pull away. "Quinn, it's alright," Xavier said softly. "I know why you're-" Quinn didn't bother trying to reply, she just kept on fighting. Only when Kitchie stepped in front of her did she even pause. "Quinn, you need to calm down everything's fine. It was just a training exercise see? And Wolverine was the only one that we thought would be able to 'kidnap' you-" He made air quotes with his fingers. "-because you would kill anyone else that would try. It was just an exercise Quinn, everything's fine and no one's hurt." A slight frown appeared on his face. "Well, not severely, but no one was intended to get hurt. They didn't expect what you were going to do and-"

He stopped as Quinn dropped her head, her body sagging slightly doubling over. Her vision swam violently and she struggled to get a sentence out. "M-Mark," she managed to stammer. He knelt down and let Quinn rest against him. "Fuck. What's…" Her voice trailed off as she fought for consciousness. "… happening…" Mark brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Everything's fine Quinn, you're body's just shutting down-"

"How… is everything…" Her eyes fluttered closed and she couldn't find the strength to open them again. It was like her two episodes in the training session but a hundred times worse. She barely heard Mark speaking until she forced herself to tune in. "-dehydrated and you haven't eaten and now-" His voice faded out again and Quinn felt warm hands run up and down her arms. The last thing she heard before she passed out was Mark saying: "It's going to be ok."

* * *

**_AN: _Cheesy? I kinda thought so... *sigh* It wasn't as great an ending as I had hoped but I NEEDED to wrap it up. Next chapter will be down time for a part of it but then they're off and out to the mall! Heh XD Lots of explanation, but I'll probably do that while they're out walking and stuff. **

**Thanks peoples for reading :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

The world was dark as Quinn struggled to regain conscience. She slowly managed to open one eye and then the other, though as soon as they were open she quickly closed them. The room she had awoken in was stark white, all the glass and instruments silver and gleaming. She winced at the brightness and welcomed the darkness behind her eyelids. A hand brushed hers and she forced herself to open an eye.

Mark sat on the side of her bed, not looking at her, his hand lay resting right beside hers. She gently brushed a finger over the top of his hand and she saw him close his eyes. "Hey," she said quietly. He still didn't look at her. She tried to sit up but felt something constrict around her midsection and chest at the movement. Her whole body stiffened as she fully opened both her eyes, despite their protesting. A silver strap was laid across her stomach and just under her chest, as well as a strap tied around either of her ankles.

"What the hell-"

"They didn't want you hurting yourself if you threw a fit when you woke up." She looked at Mark, knowing that this would probably one of the only times he'd speak for the next couple hours. "How you feeling?" she asked. He shrugged, still not looking at her. "You're not hurt right?" He shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair. He squeezed her hand and she nodded.

He fell silent and remained such for a couple minutes, so Quinn took her time to examine the room she was in. It was a simple room, though not simply furnished. It seemed to be a hospital room, but at least twice the size. Three other beds like hers sat to her left while glass cabinets filled with tools and bottles and cases rested against the opposite wall. A door sat at the foot of Quinn's bed. She sighed and rested her head back against her pillow, closing her eyes again. There wasn't any use for keeping them open, and no point in talking since she knew Mark wasn't going to.

There was silence for a long time, Quinn even managed to drift in and out of sleep a couple times, but then she heard raised voices coming down the hall. "Come on Caim I was fine!" Quinn sighed as the sudden noise blasted into her eardrums. Even though her headache was now gone her head still hurt a little.

"They didn't need to have you involved-"

"I volunteered." Everything was silent again before Quinn heard the door open. "Hey Mark," Kitchie greeted. Mark didn't reply. Quinn felt the end of her bed shift and assumed that Kitchie had sat down. The other pair of footsteps, Caim's she guessed, stopped by the end of her bed as well. "Is she awake? The Professor wants to talk to her, Wolverine too, but personally I want to get her out of here and outside. What you do think? We were going to go out anyway so let's just break her out and get going. We can take the bus from the stop at the end of the road so no one will notice we're gone."

"Even if we take the bus they'll notice," Caim said quietly. Kitchie sighed loudly. "Geez Caim you're such a downer sometimes. Let's just undo these straps and get going."Quinn felt a tug around her ankles. "And her IV?" Caim's words made Quinn's eyes flash open and dart to the side, looking for the hanging bags. There were two hanging beside Mark, their needles resting in the arm with the hand that Mark was holding. "Hey Quinn!" Kitchie cheered.

Quinn looked at him and wasn't surprised at the huge grin. "Ready to go?" Her gaze switched from him to Caim, who was holding an ice pack to the side of his head. Quinn let out a nervous laugh. "The ice looks good on you," she commented. "It matches your mood." Caim blinked once, his expression turning from slight annoyance to blank. Kitchie laughed. "He told me how you hit him." He laughed again and looked up at Caim. "But you're fine, right?" A little bit of nervousness crept into his voice at the end and Quinn saw something break in Caim's eyes, releasing some warmth. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at Quinn. "I have to congratulate you on the whole thing, you did really well."

Quinn smirked. "You sound surprised." Caim rolled his eyes and Kitchie managed to release Quinn's ankles. He scooted up a little bit on the bed and started on the strap around Quinn's stomach. "I can get that," she told him, but he ignored her and she sighed. "Kitchie?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Caim shake his head and mouth: "Let him help, he hates feeling useless." She didn't know what to say in reply. "How you doing Mark?" Kitchie asked, undoing the buckle. He looked at the other male but Mark once again didn't acknowledge him. "Just leave him alone, he'll be fine," Quinn answered, fumbling with the strap around her chest. She didn't want to take her hand out of Mark's while he was like this. After a couple seconds with Kitchie and Caim watching her with confused looks she undid the strap and sat up. "Alright, let's head out."

As she moved to get up Mark's hand tightened on hers. "You're not going..."

Quinn looked at her friend, who was still not looking at her. "You nearly killed yourself, those IVs are helping you. I'm not going to administer you to a hospital because you're careless." Quinn stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You were dehydrated and malnourished. You've been on an IV for two hours. It's something, but you shouldn't be off of it so soon."

"Malnourished and dehydrated?" Quinn paused. "I'll eat, I'll drink. There we go problem solved." She went to pull the tape off her arm so she could pull out the needles. Mark grabbed her wrist before she could. "Please Mark?"Kitchie asked. "She'll be fine with us we promise. We'll look after her, you don't need to worry. You see the way Caim's overprotective of me, he'll do the same for her." Quinn looked up at Caim, attempting to stifle a laugh, and he shrugged one shoulder. "She'll be fine," Caim agreed. Mark looked at Quinn who returned his gaze. "And really Mark, are you seriously going to be able to stop me from going? Both you and I know you won't be able to." He narrowed his eyes and let go of her hand.

"Fine," he mumbled, standing up and wrapping his arms around himself. Quinn bit her lip. "Come with us," she said. He shook his head. Quinn stood up. "Please?" She stared at him until he glanced at her. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you here, not like this. I may be a bitch and rude and sometimes self centered, but I'm also your friend and I know when you're not ok. You're not ok. I'm not leaving you alone when you're not ok. So you're coming with us and that's final." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door while Kitchie and Caim followed behind, both smiling slightly.

* * *

_**AN:**_** I know it's much longer than usual and I apologize but I needed to cram all this into one chapter. The next chapter they'll actually be out doing something and there will be explanations.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

They were on the bus heading towards the center of town and Quinn was listening to Caim and Kitchie argue quietly in the row in front of her and Mark, who had taken to starring out the window and holding tight to Quinn's hand. "It was fun-"

"But they didn't need to put you in-"

"You're going to say danger aren't you? Caim, come on, you know as well as I do that I wasn't in _any _danger. I sat in a simulated box and waited. I actually had a nap." Caim looked away and Quinn leaned an arm against the back of his chair, leaning forward to talk to them. "Wait, so how did that whole thing work? You're saying it was a training session?" Kitchie looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah, everything was simulated. No one was in any real danger. Well..." His voice trailed off and he laughed. "They didn't expect you to do half the things you did." He glanced to Caim and back to her.

"All the bullets were just pieces of metal with little points on the end, so you felt them when they hit you. Then your brain connected the gun, the bullet, and the hit and it assumed that you had been shot. So your body and mind reacted."

"So there was no blood?" Kitchie shook his head. "Bled like a paper cut, but still..." His eyes flashed over to Caim again before returning to Quinn. "Caim had to take the bullet out of my neck and wing though?" she asked. Kitchie shrugged a shoulder and fidgeted in his seat. "The 'bullet'-" He made air quotes. "-hit your wing but didn't go it. It kinda got stuck... same with the one that hit your neck. Well that's what he told me." He jerked a thumb in Caim's direction. "And back to how all the weapons were..." He searched for a word. "Not entirely authentic, Professor X and Wolverine are glad that you didn't actually use your knife on anyone." He smiled and pointed at Caim's head. "That was probably the most hurt anyone got, or could have gotten. Unless you had used your knife..."

Quinn laughed and leaned back in her seat. Kitchie nudged Caim's shoulder and the two talked quietly for moment. Quinn looked over at Mark, whose eyes were closed. She bit her lip and squeezed his hand. "How you doing?" she asked quietly. He didn't reply and she sighed, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I know what's wrong," she told him.

"I know you do," Mark mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because part of it is that you're mad at me."

"And you're saying sorry because?" Quinn shrugged. "Because I should?" Mark laughed harshly. "You don't believe that." Quinn sighed. "Does it matter?" He didn't reply. Quinn lifted her head and looked at him; he was looking straight ahead, at the back of Kitchie's head. "Do you want to talk to him? You could switch seats with Caim." Mark shook his head. "I'm fine. I just..." His voice trailed off and Quinn let him return to silence. She knew it was hard for him to recover after being cooped up in small spaces. "Is your claustrophobia getting any better?" He looked at her like she was an idiot. "Phobias are hard to get rid of. They don't just 'get better'. I mean, they can but-" He cut himself off and shivered. Quinn squeezed his hand again just as Kitchie turned in his seat.

"Next stop is us," he announced, beaming. "This is going to be so much fun! You two are getting school stuff right? I wonder if you'll be in any of our classes. That would be neat, being in classes together. And even if-" He was cut off for a moment as Caim tugged on his sleeve as he got up. The four teens got off the bus and started across the street to the mall. "And even if you aren't in our classes we can help you with homework, but you probably won't need it, you both seem really smart," he continued, barely missing a beat.

They entered the mall and as Quinn looked around she was surprised at how quiet and not busy it was. She wasn't complaining, not at all. Mark didn't need it and personally she didn't like people. And the way she saw Caim stiffen as he walked in she guessed that he wasn't a people person either. "Since you're getting school stuff we should probably go to the Staples at the other end? Does that sound good? Then maybe we could stop-" Kitchie was cut off as someone in a red jacket sprinted past them and ran into Caim.

* * *

**_AN: _Ending sucked ending sucked oh my dear god... Raaaaa! I needed to finish it. And finish it with this new guy. But I didn't know how... ick. I was going to save it for a more dramatic point but I just kind of want to get him introduced *sigh* Apologies for the crappy ending... But I hope I made up for it with the explanations. If there's anything else you want explained from the Training Session let me know PLEASE. I want to make sure all is confirmed... and yes the session served a purpous**

**Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

Quinn would have thought that Caim's first reaction would be to, well, react. Push the person off, throw a punch, do something other than let himself be pushed over.

Quinn went to pull the person off her acquaintance when she heard him cry out, but as she neared them she realized that the cry was a laugh. She froze, realizing that Caim was laughing. It was not a sound that she could see him making…

That's when she realized that the person that had pushed him over wasn't wearing a red jacket, but a red and white slightly fuzzy long sleeve shirt. Caim had been pushed over by a mall elf…

"What are you doing Alex?" Caim cried. The elf stood up, helping Caim to his feet as he did. "Sneaking up on you," Alex The Elf replied. "I don't get to do it enough." Caim rolled his eyes before they locked with Quinn's gaze. "Alex, this is Mark and Quinn," he introduced slowly, the playfulness leaking out of his voice slightly. Alex turned and Quinn had slight trouble putting his attitude into his body. It was like putting Kitchie's attitude into a male version of her's body.

He had dark skin with blond hair buzz cut to his head. Warm chocolate eyes gazed at her while two silver industrial piercings glinted from the tops of both his ears. "Hey." When he spoke Quinn thought she could detect the slight form of a tongue ring. "I'm Alex." He stretched out a hand that Quinn warily shook. Mark followed suit, though he didn't speak. "Are you guys from out of town?" Alex asked.

"Mr. Xavier is taking them in," Caim explained. Quinn and Mark both looked at him, Quinn ready to ask what the hell he was thinking. But then Kitchie shot her a look and she stopped. Kitchie flashed a small smile and gestured to Alex, telling her to listen. "What is he, Carlisle Cullen?" Alex rolled his eyes and Caim laughed quietly. Quinn didn't get it. "No, he just thinks that every kid deserves a life."

"He sounds like a great guy. Honestly Caim, when do I get to meet him?"

"Maybe at the Christmas party," Kitchie said. "We can ask him if you can come." Alex nodded and even though Caim smiled at the idea Quinn thought she detected something, nervousness?, in his eyes.

"Well I'd better get back to work," Alex said. Caim raised an eyebrow. "Where are you working?" Alex gestured down himself. "I'm an elf," he replied. "What do you think man?" Caim smiled and Quinn couldn't help but think that the gesture looked strange but right on his pale face. "Well have fun with Santa and the kids," he replied.

"You got to start somewhere," Alex cheered. He hugged Caim, who hugged him back, then waved goodbye to Mark, Kitchie, and Quinn before running off. "He's taking photos," Caim clarified for Mark and Quinn. They both nodded and slowly the group started towards the center of the mall. Somehow Mark and Kitchie fell into step beside each other with Quinn and Caim behind them. "Who was that?" she asked him.

"A friend from school," Caim replied. Quinn didn't say anything, waiting to see if he would embellish a little bit. "He takes photography?" she asked. He nodded. Quinn watched him and noticed that any graces of a smile were gone, as well as the light in his eyes. "You ok?" she asked. He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then he proceeded to walk ahead of her to walk on Kitchie's other side.

* * *

**_AN: _Oh my god I was smacking myself through the whole chapter. It suuuuucked, but I can't rewrite it. Sorry it took so long to get posted, and how badly it turned out. It was going to to be more dramatic but I have total writer's block and I just... I needed to write something so that I don't go too long without posting. Geez... Sorry guys. Happy holidays**


	36. Chapter 36

They were on their way out of the mall, one bag between Mark and Quinn, when Alex ran up to them. "Hey Caim, my mom's picking me up and she wanted to know if you'd like to come over." Caim blinked once, then a small smile illuminated his features. "That sounds cool, sure." He looked at Kitchie. "Do you mind telling Mr. Xavier that I'll be home later? Like a bit after dinner."

"Sure," Kitchie replied, grinning brightly. Caim smiled before leaving with Alex, both of them talking rapidly to each other. Quinn was stunned, and didn't noticed when Kitchie and Mark starting walking until Kitchie called to her. "Hey Quinn, you coming? Oh, and just saying, don't be surprised if we're ambushed by snow balls when we get back to the Institute." He smiled. "You coming?" Quinn nodded slowly, still staring at the door where Alex and Caim had left. "Caim laughed," she stated. Kitchie nodded. "He does that sometimes. It's really weird I know, it still surprises me sometimes when he does it 'cause usually he's all quiet and stuff, but Alex brings out this really happy smiling laughing person inside of him."

"That's… good." She looked at Mark and gave a small smile. Mark smiled back and Quinn sighed quietly to herself; he was back. "So does Caim go to Alex's place often?" Mark asked as they walked outside. Kitchie shook his head. "Nope. Alex invites him over a lot, and Caim tries to go but something always comes up."

"Something?" Quinn asked. Kitchie cast her a knowing glance. "Professor X," he restated. Kitchie shrugged. "Caim gets annoyed when he does it, but I understand why the Professor does what he does. He knows that Caim's powers are a little unstable, even though Caim knows how to control them really well. Professor X is just looking out for him you know?" He gave a small smile. "So I'm guessing that Caim's going to be back at the Institute when we get there." They arrived at the bus stop and Mark looked down the street. "But how does the Professor reach him?" He paused. "Wait, telepathically?" Kitchie nodded. "Bingo."

"So he just kinda goes into Caim's head and says something like 'You're not going, come home now.'?" Kitchie shrugged. "I guess," he replied. "So when we get home just, don't bug him for a bit… Caim I mean. He'll probably be up in our room so there's no worry but he might be sitting in the dining room or living room or some hallway though. I still can't figure him out and we've been friends for a while." The bus pulled up and the three teens got on. "But onto other matters, what did you two get anyways?"

Mark opened the bag and peered inside. "Pencils, pens, erasers… You know, normal school stuff. We already have backpacks so we don't really need those." He nodded to finalize the statement and looked up at Quinn. "That all we need?" She shrugged. "You're talking to someone who hasn't been to school in a year, I have no idea." Kitchie's gaze swung to her. "You haven't?" Quinn blinked. "Um, I've been on the run. I haven't really been able to go to school…" Kitchie laughed slightly. "Yeah, right, sorry, forgot."

They arrived at the mansion and as they started up the drive they were each hit twice with a snowball. Kitchie and Mark threw some projectiles back while Quinn watched from behind them, waiting for the mini-battle to end.

When the snowballs stopped flying at them the trio headed in the house, kicking their boots free of snow and brushing off their coats. "I'm going to look for Caim and see you guys in a bit ok? I'd say some along but I don't know what mood he's in so just in case… yeah." Kitchie closed the closet door and smiled slightly. "Sounds good," Mark replied. "Quinn and I can occupy ourselves right Quinn? Quinn-"

He looked over at his friend and caught her starring into a mirror hanging by the door. She was glaring at her reflection. "Trick mirrors aren't funny," she said. Both guys blinked. "That's not a trick mirror," Kitchie told her.

"It has to be. I don't have black hair and my skin isn't pure white."

"Well…" Mark started. "You know how-"

Quinn cut him off with a curse. "God damn! I didn't go out with my scarf! What did everybody think? Oh god-"

"They thought you had white skin." Quinn turned to look at Mark. "But-"

"Professor Xavier put an image inducer around your ankle while you were unconscious." Quinn was silent for a long moment, then she looked at Kitchie. "Jake…" She said his first name slowly. "Is he-"

"Yes he's telling the truth. It's under your sock; it's small than Kurt's. Professor didn't think you'd mind. You don't mind do you? You don't have to worry about making sure you're covered. Then you'll just wear a harness, a real one, for your wings and contacts for your eyes. Or on some days you can pass your red eyes off as contacts." Kitchie beamed. Quinn blinked.

"You ok Q?" Mark asked. Quinn nodded slowly. "Um… uh… huh…"

That's when they heard the crash from the kitchen.

* * *

**_AN: _Happy Holidays everone! This will be the last chapter until January 4th (maybe 3rd... maybe a little later. depends). I hope you enjoy it. **

**I have recently written out what's going to happen in all of the chapters until the end. Yes, sadly there will be an end. And an end with a twist! And an end that could possibly lead to a sequal if you want... :D  
So there will be apoxamitly 67 chapters.**

**One more thing: i need characters. I need: NAME, AGE, POWER, WHERE THEY LIVE, A LITTLE PERSONALITY  
Thank you!**

**Happy holidays once again! **


	37. Chapter 37

Quinn, Kitchie, and Mark ran around the corner to see Rogue and Caim getting to their feet. Caim grabbed his guitar and binder as he stood. "Watch where you're walking much?" Rogue snapped as she got up. Caim looked at his feet, mumbled an apology, then took off past her and through the doorway behind her, disappearing into another hallway. "Caim!" Kitchie called, going after him Rogue watched him as he ran past before looking at Mark and Quinn. Mark shrugged and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Caim's a nice guy but he's weirder than all of us at time." Then she left the hallway, passing Mark and Quinn who were both standing there, confused. No sooner had she left did Kitchie come back with a smile on his face but a slight worry in his eyes.

"He'll be fine," he said, shrugging a shoulder.

"You sure?" Mark asked. "He looked kinda…" He glanced at Quinn as he searched for the right word. "Faded?" Quinn offered. "He was all happy at the mall but now he seems kind of faded."

"That's a good description," Kitchie replied. "And it makes sense. But either way we can't do anything to help and he'll be fine. Now come on, let's go find something to do." He grabbed Mark's hand as he ran off and Quinn trailed after them, her mind still on Caim.

She suspected that something was going on with Caim and Alex, she wasn't sure what but she knew that there was something else with them. You didn't have as big an issue as Caim did when you were just friends. Or maybe they were just like her and Mark, not together or whatever but just really close. Quinn didn't know what had happened between them, or even if anything had.

She bit her lip as she stood up from tying her shoes; she had been following Mark and Kitchie in a daze, thinking.

There probably wasn't anything going on actually. Friends, human or otherwise, were precious to a mutant. Whether they knew what you were or not a mutant was lucky to have friends that enjoyed them as much as Alex seemed to like Caim. There probably wasn't anything going on, just Caim wanting to spend time with a friend.

As she ended her thought her vision focused just in time to see the snowball flying before it hit her in the face.

A couple hours later when Kitchie, Mark, and Quinn trooped inside along with the rest of the snowballers they didn't see Caim. Nor did they see him at dinner or the time between the end of the meal (where Mark forced Quinn to eat _something_) and bed. None of the trio, except Kitchie who walked into his room to find Caim already asleep, saw him until the next morning when Quinn came down to the kitchen.

It was six in the morning, an hour before she actually had to get up. She had showered, dressed, and emptied and repacked her bag before coming downstairs. Passing a clock in the hall she noticed that it was only six thirty. Sighing she headed for the kitchen, intending to make something to eat so she didn't have to listen to Mark nag her about it.

She entered the kitchen and stopped when she saw Caim sitting at the island with his back to her reading the newspaper. An empty bowl sat next to him. Quinn slowly walked in, though she didn't try to quiet her footsteps; she just wanted to be cautious but not freak him out when he saw her. "Morning," she greeted quietly, going to the fridge. He didn't say anything, just nodded and turned the page. For the next half hour he didn't speak, and when Quinn asked where something was he would just point. And when she couldn't reach something he would get up without a word, get it for her, and sit back down. A little after seven when Quinn and him started to hear footsteps on the stairs he put his dishes in the dishwasher, folded up and left his paper on the counter, and left the kitchen just as Rogue and Jean walked in. Quinn stayed in the kitchen to finish her coffee for another minute before leaving as well.

On the bus with Mark, Kitchie and Caim Quinn watched Mark and Kitchie talk. Caim sat beside her but didn't speak, just sat there with his eyes closed and mouthing something. Quinn tried to read his lips but the words didn't make sense so she dismissed it. Kitchie didn't need to tell her that the next stop was theirs; she could see the school for herself. The four of them, along with about a third of the bus occupants got off. Caim headed off without a word towards the back of the school, skirting around groups of students, his footprints in the snow spread wide apart. Mark touched her arm and she followed him and Kitchie into the big building that she would be trapped in for the next seven and a half hours.

* * *

**_AN: _A little distant I know, but I was trying to cram stuff into this chapter. The next chapter will be like the others, more detailed and such. This was a lot of thinking and stuff focusing on Caim. All shall be explained... XD**

**Happy New Year everyone!**


	38. Chapter 38

Quinn was at her locker shoving her jacket inside when the insults began.

"How old do you think she is?"

"Who is she anyways? Genius from the middle school?"

"Or maybe she's from out of town."

"No way. Why would she come here?"

"Forget that. I want to know why she's here."

"Hey! New kid."

Quinn didn't turn as she shut her locker and started down the hall. She was by herself, Mark and Kitchie having found out that their lockers were right next to other side on the other side of the floor. Footsteps behind her told her that the pair of girls were following. "Kid!" One pushed her shoulder and she turned, stumbling back into a large blond haired guy in a football uniform. Quinn looked up at him, then at the girls in front of her. "Where are you from?" one girl asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Quinn shot back.

"Answer her," the guy behind her said. Quinn looked up at him and glared. "No," she replied. She pushed past her and when one girl made to stop her another one stood between Quinn and the other female. The new girl has short spiked black hair and wore a long black trench coat. She was about 5'5 but the menacing vibes radiating off of her made her seem bigger than she was. "Do we have a problem here?" she asked, looking at the trio that had been bugging Quinn.

"Get out of here Gwen," one girl said.

"Or what? You'll burn me with your curling iron?" The girl, Gwen, laughed. Two guys stepped up behind her, clearly interested in the confrontation. One had fair blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the other one shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. The two girls took a step back, but the guy didn't move. "You need Gabriel and Noah to back you up?" he snarled. "Thought you could handle your own problems."

"She can," the brunette answered. "We just wanted to know what was up, didn't we Noah?"

The blond nodded and Quinn saw his eyes flash red. The blond guy backed up and soon the trio were heading down the hall. Quinn stepped away from Gwen, Noah, and Gabriel and stared at them. Gwen smiled. "Sorry," she said, sticking her hands in her pockets. She looked Quinn up and down as Quinn did the same to her. "What grade you in?" Gwen asked.

"Ten," Quinn replied.

Gwen smiled slightly and glanced over her shoulders at her friends. "Noah, Gabriel and I are in eleven. Let us know if anyone else bugs you ok?" Quinn nodded and Noah smiled kindly. Gabriel just nodded, amusement in his eyes even though it didn't show on his face. "Well we'll see you 'round," Gwen said, turning. Just as she was about to walk away she stopped and glanced at Quinn. "What's your name, if you mind me asking? Your full name?"

Quinn was quiet for a long moment, trying to determine the other girl's intentions. She could figure out none menacing so she replied: "Quinn Moore." A smile flickered onto Gabriel's face and him and Gwen exchanged a look. Noah locked a gaze with Quinn that she couldn't seem to break until spoke: "Interesting," the coated girl said. "Very interesting…" With a flash of a smile the three headed off, leaving Quinn stranded in the middle of the hallway.

The rest of the day was uneventful but excruciatingly bored. With math as homeroom Quinn felt like leaving right after, but running into Mark in the hallway she found out that they had science together. After that class, which wasn't as boring as Quinn thought, Mark and her met up with Kitchie in the cafeteria. Kitchie and Mark swapped stories and Quinn asked Kitchie about Gabriel, Noah, and Gwen. Kitchie smiled, as usual, as he replied: "Gwen's kinda feared around the school. Last year she had some breakdown and smashed some cars, almost totaling Scott's convertible. She used to be a part of the Brotherhood, then the X-Men. She left a couple months ago and her and Gabriel and Noah have made a little home for themselves in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city."

"You mean they're mutants?" Quinn asked.

Kitchie nodded and continued where he left off. "Noah used to be in the Brotherhood but then he 'died'-" He made quotations with his fingers. "-when Gwen had one of her spazzes. But now he's alive. Gabriel used to be an X-Men too. But as I said they're all their own little gang now. I hear they take in a runaway or two if needed."

Neither Mark nor Quinn knew what to say in response. Lunch passed without much more incident, just Mark and Kitchie talking as Quinn scanned the room for any sign of Caim. The free period ended too quickly and Quinn parted ways with Kitchie and Mark to go to English. Last period she had auto mechanics and got stared at the entire time. One guy dared ask if she was in the right class, the right school even, and Quinn threatened him with the wrench she held. No one spoke to her after that and she finished the project that the others had been working on since before the break.

Finally the end of the day swung around and Quinn made it from her locker to outside without any incident. For that she was grateful.

* * *

**_AN: _This chapter was a bit rushed, I apologize. But I needed to get something out! Gabriel, Noah, and Gwen are stars from "A Shifting Heartful" and "The Vengeful Vanguard" (in that order). In case you haven't read them, I'll spoil this bit now: Gwen is Quinn's cousin. Quinn doesn't know it obviously but... yeah. That whole thing will not be explained here, Gwen and her gang won't really reappear in this story. Maybe a brief sighting, or a mention later on, but this was a little cameo to make me happy :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading ^^**


	39. Chapter 39

**_AN: _Note!: this story contains homosexual relations. As does this story period... I should have mentioned that earlier but you are being told now! So to all those uncomfortable peoples or all those homophobes feel free to cease reading now. Merci ^-^**

* * *

The evening passed without any incident, except for Caim coming home around seven and going up to Professor X's office. No one but Kitchie saw him until the next morning when he stepped into the kitchen to grab a muffin and orange juice box around six thirty before racing out with something like a guitar case over his shoulder. The rest of the gang trooped off to school regular time and the day started from there.

Compared to the day before Quinn was enjoying this day already. It started off a bit the same, odd looks and some comments, especially when she was on her way to the gym. She got strange looks from several guys as they passed her. Once she got to the gym she realized why: She had been placed in an all boys gym class.

A couple guys stared, one with his mouth open, as Quinn talked with the gym teacher trying to figure out if she was in the right place. She didn't care, she was actually overjoyed. She didn't have to hold back with these guys, and from the look of them it looked like they could handle it. So she had the entire girl's change room to herself as she changed into her overlarge T-shirt and baggy shorts. Meeting back up with the rest of the class they went through simple exercises: running, pushups, sit ups, chin ups, and Quinn outperformed all of them. She grinned from ear to ear when she found out that they were playing ball hockey. For the rest of the class she weaved in and out of the boys, checking one or two when the teacher wasn't looking, and scored about half the goals for her team. By the end of the class half of the boys were either confused or scared or both, and the other half treated her like one of the guys. Kinda. They didn't slap her on the shoulders as she left to get changed.

She was still floating on her excited high when she went to art, which she usually would have hated. She quietly sat through the monotone teacher and painted random streaks across her paper when it was time to work.

It was at lunch time that her day took a different turn.

Quinn was walking around the school looking for the guys, any of them. Mark, Kitchie, Caim; she didn't care who she just wanted to find someone to sit with at lunch. She started around the side of the school, a shortcut to the parking lot. Who know, maybe she'd find one of them down there.

She had just rounded the building's corner when she froze.

She had found Caim…

He was backed up against the brick wall and Quinn recognized the blond holding him as Alex. Quinn was about to rush over and pull him off of her friend but then she realized that they were kissing. "Making out would actually be a better word," she mumbled to herself, taking a step back. Alex kissed down Caim's neck to his shoulder and Caim's eyes flew open, immediately locking onto Quinn who dashed around the corner. A couple seconds later she heard the two of them talking in hushed voices. "I promise," she heard Caim whisper. Silence again and Quinn assumed that one had kissed the other.

A couple more seconds passed and Caim stepped around to face her, his face slightly flushed, whether from the kissing or embarrassment Quinn didn't know. His childish brown eyes looked down at her and he bit his lip slightly.

"So, do you know where Mark or Kitchie are?" Quinn asked simply, sticking her hands in her back pockets.

Caim blinked, confusion flitting across his features, and he shook his head. "No," he replied. Quinn nodded. "Ok. Well sorry for bothering you." Then, with a single shrug of one shoulder, she turned and walked off to continue her search of the others.

* * *

**_AN: _So now we know about Alex and Caim! Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next chapter will be longer so I had to shorten this one. I estimate that this story will end up having between 65-75 chapters. That's a large margin but I don't know how long things will take or how short things will take... But that is for me to take care of! All you need to do is read ^-^**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**(ps: sorry if i seemed kinda short at the beginning...)**


	40. Chapter 40

Quinn sighed as she looked out through the window of her last period history class. Her teacher was talking animatedly about the second world two but her mind was elsewhere and she felt awkward about where it was venturing.

She just couldn't get Caim and Alex out of her head.

It wasn't that she had an issue with homosexuals, it wasn't that at all. Heck, if she had an issue with them then Mark would be dead in a ditch somewhere. Her mentality was that other people's love lives weren't her business.

But she just _could not _get Caim and Alex out of her head and she didn't know why. Maybe it was that Caim seemed like someone who wouldn't be with someone, but now that she really thought about it she could see him with someone. Or maybe they were stuck in her head because her earlier musings about them had been explained and now her brain was cheering or something to celebrate the fact that it now knew what was happening.

Now she just wanted to figure out Caim's mood swings, which most definitely had something to do with Alex.

As she stared out the window across the back of the school, vague shapes of people blocking her view of the white field. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she spotted two people come out of the back door, and when she looked over to identify them she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Caim and Alex walked a couple meters but then stopped as the other people – half the football team Quinn recognized – stood up. Caim stepped forward towards Duncan, his hands out as though trying to negotiate something. She didn't like the way Alex pulled the back of his jacket, his posture indicating him trying to go back towards the school. Caim shook his head and turned his head to speak to Alex. When he turned back to the jocks Duncan's fist shot out, catching Caim in the stomach.

Caim doubled over slightly, but he did it as he turned, making it seem like he was pulling into a ready stance. Quinn sat up straighter as Alex grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly pulled him back, but he barely moved Caim and inch. Caim shoved Duncan back and one of the other footballers stepped forward and grabbed Caim by the front of his jacket.

Quinn shot out of her seat and bolted down the aisle and out the door of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's calls from behind her. She found the exit at the end of the hall and sprinted outside and into the back of the school. Two guys were holding Alex back as he screamed. Quinn was surprised to hear that he was screaming at Caim, who was facing off against Duncan.

"Caim! God damn it Caim! Just listen to me! Back off and let's leave!"

Caim seemed deaf to him and he didn't so much as look back at him as him and Duncan sized each other up. "Last chance freak," Duncan sneered at his opponent. Quinn saw Caim flinch, as though the words were a punch. Duncan laughed and looked around at the rest of his team, who had created a semi-circle around the fight. Caim growled, and it was the loudest sound Quinn had heard him make. He jumped at Duncan, sending the quarterback crashing to the ground, and nailed him twice in the face before some other guy pulled him off as he lashed out. Quinn sprinted forward and managed to skirt around Alex and jump on the guy's back, making him release her friend.

The guy turned quickly, trying to spin her off, but she hung tight around his neck and waist. "CAIM!" Alex screamed. "STOP! You're going to get Quinn hurt!" Quinn couldn't believe what Alex was saying, but he sounded desperate, doing anything to get his boyfriend to stop fighting.

Caim didn't so much as turn. It was like him and Duncan were the only two people in the world as they circled each other, Caim in a fighting stance while Duncan just walked lazily, like he didn't have a care in the world. "Yeah Freak," Duncan said. "Stop fighting, you're going to get your girlfriend _and _your boyfriend hurt." Caim leapt at him and even though Duncan turned Caim grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down with him. They exchanged a couple blows before the back doors burst open and half a dozen teachers stormed out.

Quinn dropped from the jock's back, the two guys released Alex who raced over to Caim and helped him up while Duncan's buddies helped him. Caim and Quinn glanced at each other, both of them seeming to simultaneously drone out the teachers, and Quinn looked him up and down. His jacket was ripped in two places and he was bleeding slightly from a split lip and a cut above his eye. She could see that his left eye was starting to bruise as was the lower right side of his jaw. Quinn's history teacher took her by the arm and led her inside just as her auto-mechanics teacher took Caim. Quinn looked at him for a second, but then he shot her the most murderous glare she had ever seen and she quickly looked away.

* * *

_**AN: **_**This was fun to write! And I did it in 900 words XD It was shorter than expected, but I got done what I wanted. **


	41. Chapter 41

Quinn sat inside the office with the secretaries waiting to be called in for questioning by the principal. Alex sat beside her, his head tilted back, neck resting on the top of his chair, with his hands sitting in fists on his thighs. They had been sitting in silence waiting their summoning for about twenty minutes when Alex spoke. "Thank you," he said simply. Quinn looked over to see his brown eyes locked on her. "For what?" she asked. "I didn't do anything."

"You got that guy off of him."

"Not really. Duncan got to him anyway."

"But still… You tried to help at least. You looked like you wanted to pound that jerk as much as I did." Quinn laughed. "You've got that right," she replied. They shared a smile and Quinn liked the way it touched his eyes. The sound of a door opening made them both stand up. Caim stepped out of the nurse's room with an ice pack in one hand and a sturdy looking band aid over his eye. "Caim…" Alex went over and hugged him. Quinn looked at the floor, not wanting to intrude. Caim said something softly so she couldn't hear and when she looked up Caim was sitting in the seat next to hers and the door to the principal's door was closed. Alex had been called in first.

Quinn bit her lip, not wanting to sit down. Caim was upset with her and she wasn't sure why, but just that one glare had shaken her enough to make her nervous. She was also startled by what she had seen in the school yard; she didn't know Caim could act that way. She didn't put him into the light of a fighter, but apparently he could. And apparently he could get angry…

"Sit." Caim didn't say the word aggressively, he didn't shout it, no venom dripped from the syllable, and that's what scared Quinn. She sat without a word and turned slightly to face him though she kept her head down. "Why did you come out?" he asked quietly.

"Because I saw you and Alex in trouble," she replied, equality quietly.

"So?"

"You're my friend and I like him and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why?" Quinn looked up, confused. "Because you're my friend and I like Alex and I don't want you to get hurt…"

"So?" Quinn blinked and frowned. "That's my answer," she said. Caim looked at her, his face blank, the ice pack still in his hand. The bruises on his face were darkening and she swallowed. "The-The ice will melt if you don't-"

"I know." He broke their stare and he touched the pack to his jaw as Quinn released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "You shouldn't have done it. You didn't help." Quinn's eyes shot up to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me." Her eyes widened. "What do you mean I shouldn't have done it!" One of the nurses told her to be quiet and she let out a low growl. "What are you talking about Caim?"

"You came and I had to focus my attention on both of you." He sighed. "You need to learn one thing about me Quinn and you need to learn it now: I do not fight well with other people. Do not get in my way. Do not try to stop me. Do not try to help me. Do you understand me?"

Quinn's jaw set and she glared. "Why?" she asked.

"That's irrelevant." They both looked up as Alex stepped out of the principal's office. "He doesn't need to talk to you Quinn," he said softly. Quinn nodded and stood up, letting Alex take her chair. He refused but finally sat at the look Quinn shot him. She looked from him to Caim. "You know I won't listen right?" she said. Caim's eyes hardened as Alex looked between them in confusion. Quinn shrugged a shoulder. "I'll see you guys later. He doesn't need me-" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the principal's office. "-so I'm booking out of here. Later."

She walked to the door but before she left she shot Caim one last long look and said: "I'm glad we understand each other." Then she left.

* * *

**_AN: _Oooooh. Caim's not all quiet calm chess champion now is he XD heh heh. dude has mood and mental issues... as shall be showed farther. No worries to the rest of the cast, they shall be coming back. No worries no worries. I know a lot is going on with Caim but he has lots of impact later on. Well so does Mark and Kitchie *sigh* I feel bad that I haven't had them in it for a few chapters... THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE.**

***sigh* Well, hope you enjoyed this.**


	42. Chapter 42

Mark found her sitting underneath the dining room table. She had left without him and Kitchie, gone straight home and wanted to be alone in a small space.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked. Quinn looked at him, her eyes flat. "What does it look like?" He rolled his eyes and sat down beside the table. "Kitchie and I were going to go play outside. You want to come?" Quinn shook her head.

"Do you know where Caim is?" Mark asked. "Kitchie can't find him and we wanted to see if he'd come out." Quinn shook her head slowly, processing the information. Where had Caim gone after school? She had seen him leaving the school as she got on the bus. Did he go with Alex? Was he hiding somewhere in the mansion? "No," she answered finally. "I don't." Mark nodded once and stood up. "Ok. Well, have fun sitting. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later."

He left and Quinn waited a couple minutes before crawling out from under the table and heading upstairs. She passed Mr. Xavier's office as she wandered around the hallway and stopped when she heard Caim's raised voice. "What are you afraid that we'll do? Honestly Professor, I won't even take my shirt off to go swimming _here_; do you really think I'd…" He let his voice trail off as though the very thought was beyond belief. "You don' t need to worry about it."

"That's not all I'm thinking about Caim," Mr. Xavier said softly.

"I can control my powers and you know it." Quinn heard Mr. Xavier sigh. "Caim-"

"Come on Professor! If anything did happen, which it wouldn't, you'll be taking a body to the morgue." Quinn's eyes widened as she slid down the wall to sit next to the door. Would Caim really do that to Alex?

"You're so dramatic sometimes Caim," Mr. Xavier said. "You can't be-"

"Serious? Hell, I'm dead serious! I would kill myself if I ever hurt Alex. I would kill myself if there was even the prospect that I would." Mr. Xavier sighed again and Quinn but her lip. "It's still a no Caim. Especially after what happened today you need to stay here and calm down. If anything were to happen that set you off-"

"Professor!"

"It's a no Caim. Not yet."

"Not yet? I see. You'll never trust me." There was silence and Quinn shifted where she sat. The air was thick, the silence full of poison, and she could almost see the murderous look in Caim's eyes that she had seen earlier. "What was the fight about Caim?" Mr. Xavier asked after several minutes.

"Don't change the subject."

Quinn couldn't believe how Caim was talking to Mr. Xavier, the Professor, the guy that was helping them. Even Quinn, who never liked authority figures and denied them whenever she could, wouldn't talk like Caim was to the Professor.

"What was the fight about?" Professor Xavier repeated.

"They came up on us. Duncan started it."

"Alex tried to get you to leave but you didn't. You stayed."

"Get out of my head!" The crackle of flames roared suddenly and then it disappeared, replaced by Caim swearing profanities that would make truckers blush. The door to the office crashed open, thankfully on the other side of the wall, and Quinn jumped to her feet. Caim swung his head to look at her, his brown eyes wild. He growled and Quinn stumbled back. The glove on his left hand as well as the majority of his sleeve was burnt away, showing an array of tattoos. An old fashioned torch ran down his forearm and ended just above scorpion. The hospital sign was visible on his left palm before his hands turned into fists.

"Curiosity the cat killed the little bird," he snarled. With a hiss he whirled around and sprinted down the hall.

* * *

**_AN: _****Et voila! Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy and kinda stuck, even though I had half of it written already. I hope you liked it. We finally get to see a hint at Caim's powers ;D Hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be up soon. ... I hope. **

******Well please review! And once again - apologies for not updating for a while.**


	43. Chapter 43

"KITCHIE!" Quinn sprinted down the stairs a couple minutes after Caim took off. She hadn't been able to move as she understood the phrase 'frozen with fear'. She used the post at the bottom of the stairs as a point to pivot her around towards the back of the house. She skidded to a stop at the living room where she saw Mark sitting on the couch. Kitchie was just past the piece of furniture, looking as though he had just gotten up. His eyes widened at the sight of Quinn shaking in the doorway. "What's wrong Quinn? What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Caim's gone insane," she gasped. Kitchie seemed to relax a bit, his eyes going flat. "I see," he replied simply.

"What's wrong with him? He-he just exploded at Professor X and then took off and he-he set something… something on fire. His whole left sleeve was burnt and-and-"

"Ok," Kitchie interrupted softly. He walked over and hugged her, bending over and still enveloping her with his height. "Thanks for finding me," he told her. He stepped back and Quinn stared up at him, biting her lip. Everyone was changing: Kitchie was calm and Caim was chaotic. Then Kitchie smiled and Quinn saw that his overly happy self was still there. He glanced over at Mark. "Sorry Mark but I need to go talk to him; we can finish the movie later ok?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, totally. Go ahead." Kitchie ruffled Quinn hair as he left the room. Quinn slowly walked over and collapsed onto the couch next to her friend. Mark scooted over and draped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Did he do anything to you?" Mark asked, his voice firm. Quinn shook her head. "N-No. Just freaked me out." She pushed his arm away and sat up, sighing. "Close your eyes for a bit. Have a nap," Mark suggested. Quinn shook her head but at his words her eyes started to slowly close. She stifled a yawn and started to get up, intending on shaking the feeling off, but Mark pulled her back down. "Some other stuff happened today didn't it?" he asked. She shook her head. "Come on Quinn, I know you. Something else shook you up a bit today."

"Nothing shakes me."

"So you're freaked out over nothing?"

Quinn mumbled under her breath as she leaned against him, contradicting the fact that she had just pushed him away a couple seconds ago. "Caim got into a fight earlier," she mumbled, though her brain was telling her not to say anything. It wasn't her business to be repeating to Mark. "I ran out of class and tried to help. He talked to me later and told me not to. He wasn't happy with me… really angry…" She couldn't hold back a yawn and she closed her eyes. "We'll talk after. I'll talk to Caim," Mark said. Quinn shook her head but wasn't able to speak before she fell asleep.

* * *

**_AN: _So this was a filler chapter just to put something between this chapter and the next. Hope it was ok. Please review :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**_AN: _Hey! Sorry for the extremely long wait. Lots going on lots going on... Well I hope this makes up for it. I bet it will ;D**

* * *

When Quinn woke up she was in her own room, wrapped in her blankets, the only light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. She groaned quietly and she rolled over untangled herself from the sheets. It had to be later into the evening, maybe even night depending on how long she had slept. She couldn't believe Mark had brought her up to her room.

She trudged out of her room, rubbing her eyes, and headed down the stairs. She could hear the TV playing in the living room – some top twenty countdown about music she didn't know – and the sound of the kettle whistling in the kitchen. Hoping that it was Caim in the kitchen she headed there, blinking several times to get her eyes to clear. Then she heard Mark's laugh and she stopped in her tracks, grumbling. With a sigh she entered the room and stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Mark passed Kitchie a mug of something – hot chocolate or tea or something – before pouring one for himself. He smiled and leaned against the island, facing Kitchie who's back was to Quinn. "Oh." His eyes met hers and he stood up. Kitchie turned around to face her. "And the beauty finally awakens," Mark said, smiling. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

She walked over and stood at the end of the island, looking at Mark and Kitchie. They stared back and Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for telling me about Caim," Kitchie said after a pause. "He apologizes for scaring you, that wasn't his intention, but he wants to say that what he said about fighting still stands." Quinn bit her tongue slightly and nodded. Mark looked confused as he glanced between his two friends. "Ok," Quinn replied. She looked around. "Where is he? I want to talk to him." Kitchie pointed out the back window and took a sip from his mug. "He's outside. Mark, him, and I were just outside skating. It was fun." He smiled and Quinn took a breath, relaxing herself. Kitchie had seemed tense since she walked in.

"Want to bring him this?" Mark asked, holding out a mug.

"Do I look like a waitress?" Quinn replied with a smile.

"Not in your scuffed jeans and t-shirt no," Mark answered. "But we could fix that." He smiled deviously and Quinn rolled her eyes, taking the hot cup from him. "Not even in your dreams," she shot over her shoulder as she walked towards the back door. She grabbed Mark's jacket and pulled it on, the bottom of it brushing near her knees. With a quiet sigh she stepped outside and found the makeshift ice rink. What she couldn't find was Caim.

Walking towards the edge of the rink she realized that it must be a pond when the good weather came. She bit her lip and took a step back. She glanced up and looked around, trying to find the usually black clad boy amongst the shadows and darkness of the winter night. It wasn't late, only about eight according to the kitchen clock, but the sun had already set and the moon was covered with clouds. The only light came from the lights from the house but that still didn't help to penetrate the shadowy trees and dark spots.

"Caim?" she called out, even though she didn't expect an answer. She set the mug down in the snow next to the rink. "Alright. Fine," she snapped. "You'll have to talk to me at some point though." She narrowed her eyes as she looked around. "Better now than later. Mark and Kitchie are in the kitchen and could stop me from beating you up if I had to get my answers."

"You wouldn't hit me. You _couldn't_hit me."

Quinn whirled around to see Caim standing right behind her. He was barely an inch away, a tall black mass leaning over her. Quinn stumbled back and just managed not to slip on the ice she stepped onto. He stood up straight and Quinn watched him blink his large brown eyes once before looking away. "Sorry," he said softly, the ice melting from his voice. "I'm not in a good space right now…" He stepped around Quinn and onto the ice. "You wanted to talk?" he asked, starting to skate in slow, lazy circles.

Quinn watched him skate around and stuck her hands in the pockets of Mark's coat. She didn't actually expect to talk to him, and there were so many things she wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to start.

"You seemed upset… scared a little even… when I found out about you and Alex," she said simply. Caim nodded in reply. "Why?" Quinn pressed.

"I didn't know how you felt about homosexuals."

"Let's put it this way, if I didn't like them Mark would be dead in a ditch in Washington State." She caught Caim's eye as he passed by her and she noted a hint of amusement in its depths. Then he turned away and broke the connection.

"Why don't you like people fighting for you?" Quinn asked, stepping out onto the ice a bit more as Caim skating farther away.

"Because they're distractions. I worry too much about other people so when I'm fighting I can't have others around." He stopped a couple meters away from her and when he spoke next his voice was barely audible. "And because they always end up getting hurt." Biting his lip he ran a hand down his arm, his left arm, down his sleeve that was now mended.

Then the ice cracked.


	45. Chapter 45

The last thing Quinn saw before blackness was Caim's eyes widening in disbelief. Then the ground broke out from under her and plunged her into mind-numbing blackness. It attacked her eyes and her lungs, pushing its way through her nose and down her mouth, choking her no matter how hard she fought to cough it out. Somewhere back in her dying mind she knew she had fallen through the ice into the pond and that she was drowning, but the part of her mind assessable to her now was screaming. Mark's jacket was nothing but a straightjacket, pinning her down, dragging her to the depths of this cold hell.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her brain slowly began to shut down, freezing her movements and killing all communication in her head. All except the sensation of warmth around her midsection and the feeling of moving upwards that suddenly enveloped her.

Moving upwards. She was dying wasn't she? Yep. There it was: the big light everybody talked about. And the warmth. So far she liked being dead…

Searing pain in her lungs and up her throat, like someone had lit a fire in her lungs and was having it burn its way out of her body. Her body was heaving, convulsing, and she couldn't remember telling it to do so. Two warm spots, one on her back and one on her shoulder, pressed against her and she rolled onto her side, coughing and sputtering. She didn't like being dead anymore. Everything hurt and there were too many disjointed and cut off voices pounding around in her head like a million drums. She curled up into as tight a ball as she could manage without the pain fighting the movement off.

Warmth surrounded her and something ripped up her throat, escaping her lips, making the warmth disappear. The voices bubbled up again, escalated, then the warmth enveloped her once more. A voice near her ear, but too warped for her to understand anything.

She was being lifted and all she could think was that a demon was carrying her to Hell. That's why everything hurt right? That's why something kept on ripping and tearing at her throat and screams were echoing in her ears. She was being taken to Hell. A small voice in the back of her shattered mind pointed out that it was kind of ironic, Hell for the demon she was.

That thought somehow calmed her, made the tortured screams in her head go away; made the ripping of her throat cease. But the symphony of voices was still there, still around her and torturously incomprehensible.

Turning her head, trying to get away from the voices.

A new light up ahead. The fires of Hell? If they were then she was close; they were getting brighter every second. A quiet, pitiful sound came from somewhere. A whimper, the reasonable voice in her head named it. Someone was whimpering. Quinn didn't know what to say to that. All she wanted to do was run in the other direction of these fires, of Hell. She didn't want to be dead.

The light was coming closer and closer, the whimpers becoming louder until they turned to screams.

Then the fires were upon her.


	46. Chapter 46

No burning. Just light. It was like she was in a tunnel going through patches of light after endless light. But then the tunnel stopped and at the end of it was a black hole. Of course the devil would be cruel like this, to bring her down a lit tunnel only to throw her into her own torturous dark abyss.

Wait. No. There were voices down there, down in the black hole. Screams actually. Just screams.

Then the world spun and pain flared from her head, down her spine, to her toes. Everything hurt, and yet the demon was picking her up again.

Lots of voices now to accompany the screams. All of them disjointed and incoherent.

Except one.

"Quinn," the demon said. Another scream. "Quinn please. Calm down." So it could torture her more? Warmth surrounded her and she felt herself trembling despite the comfort; she was too scared to be consoled by it.

"Everything is going to be alright," the demon told her. "Just stay with us." Us? Of course there was more. And they were all going to follow her down into that black hole the devil reserved just for her.

She was being lifted again. One final scream shook her entire being as the demon stepped forward, into the blackness. The light disappeared from behind them. No sounds except for ragged breathing. She was still trembling and the demon held her closer. It started moving again, its feet scuffing on the floor. Then she was being lowered and felt softness, like a cloud, beneath her. She didn't move and couldn't have if she had wanted to. She closed her eyes, though it didn't make any sense to. Eyes open or closed she saw the same thing: nothing but black.

The sound of water running confused her and she opened one eye to see if there was anything to see. Nothing. She shivered and tried to move her arms around herself but they wouldn't respond to her command. Her body was freezing, like she was made of ice, but the cloud below her was warm and was very slowly heating her up. It was soft as well and she wondered why something so nice was in Hell.

Her eyes fell shut again and she realized that the ragged breathes had disappeared. So had the voices. And the screaming. The only sound now was the water running somewhere in the blackness.

Her body felt heavy and she felt exhaustion start to creep at the corners of her being. She was about to contemplate why she was tired if she was dead but then the exhaustion overtook her and pulled her down into its heavenly embrace.

* * *

_**AN**_**: Not as good as the last chapter in my opinion but still fun to write ^^ Everything will be back to normal perseption next chapter**


	47. Chapter 47

No burning. Just light. It was like she was in a tunnel going through patches of light after endless light. But then the tunnel stopped and at the end of it was a black hole. Of course the devil would be cruel like this, to bring her down a lit tunnel only to throw her into her own torturous dark abyss.

Wait. No. There were voices down there, down in the black hole. Screams actually. Just screams.

Then the world spun and pain flared from her head, down her spine, to her toes. Everything hurt, and yet the demon was picking her up again.

Lots of voices now to accompany the screams. All of them disjointed and incoherent.

Except one.

"Quinn," the demon said. Another scream. "Quinn, please, calm down." So it could torture her more? Warmth surrounded her and she felt herself trembling despite the comfort; she was too scared to be consoled by it.

"Everything is going to be alright," the demon told her. "Just stay with us." Us? Of course there was more. And they were all going to follow her down into that black hole the devil reserved just for her.

She was being lifted again. One final scream shook her entire being as the demon stepped forward into the blackness. The light disappeared from behind them. No sounds except for ragged breathing. She was still trembling and the demon held her closer. It started moving again, its feet scuffing on the floor. Then she was being lowered and felt softness, like a cloud, beneath her. She didn't move and couldn't have if she had wanted to. She closed her eyes, though it didn't make any sense to. Eyes open or closed she saw the same thing: nothing but black.

The sound of water running confused her and she opened one eye to see if there was anything to see. Nothing. She shivered and tried to move her arms around herself but they wouldn't respond to her command. Her body was freezing, like she was made of ice, but the cloud below her was warm and was very slowly heating her up. It was soft as well and she wondered why something so nice was in Hell.

Her eyes fell shut again and she realized that the ragged breaths had disappeared. So had the voices. And the screaming. The only sound now was the water running somewhere in the blackness.

Her body felt heavy and she felt exhaustion start to creep at the corners of her being. She was about to contemplate why she was tired if she was dead but then the exhaustion overtook her and pulled her down into its heavenly embrace.

The first thought that swam back to her conscious mind was: Why am I wet? With that thought stuck in her head she pushed herself to consciousness, slowly but surely reaching it. She carefully opened her eyes and was surprised that light didn't blast into them. A couple spots of lights were scattered across the left side of her vision and as she opened her eyes more she realized that they were candles residing on a counter. Her eyes trailed over the counter, noting the sink and the pair of scissors that sat next to a balled up cloth. She frowned slightly as she realized she was in a bathroom. Which meant…

Looking down she found out herself sitting in a bathtub with the water level just below her chest. Before she could freak out she realized that she was sitting in the tub with a pair of Mark's boxers and one of his oversized tops. All she could think now was: Who undressed me?

She looked over as the door opened and Mark walked in. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile as he knelt next to the bathtub. "Hey, how you doing?" he asked softly. Quinn didn't say anything for a moment as she tried to figure out the answer. "I'm… alive. I'm not dead." Mark let out a stressed laugh. "No. No you're not. Thank God." He smiled.

Quinn ran her fingers across the surface of the bathwater, trying to remember what happened. "I fell through the ice," she said simply.

"Yes," Mark replied, his tone pained.

"What happened after? I thought I was dead… That a demon was carrying me to Hell…" She glanced up at Mark, but then away at the painful look in his eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fell in. Caim jumped in after you and brought you up. I took you in here and you've been asleep in the bath for about a half hour. Kitchie and I have been taking turns watching you since Kitchie wants to make sure Caim's alright."

"Is he?" Quinn asked.

"He's…alright. Same position as you but in his and Kitchie's room." Quinn bit her lip and looked into the water, thinking that the thing that was helping her now was the same thing that was trying to kill her half an hour ago.


	48. Chapter 48

Mark helped his unsteady friend out of the bathtub and held onto her shoulder as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her shoulders as she sat on the lid of the toilet. "How you doing?" he asked her. She shrugged a shoulder as she closed her eyes and dried off her short hair. "Why am I wearing your clothes?" she asked as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Because your clothes are tight fitting and you need something that can let your blood circulate," Mark explained. Quinn merely stared at the floor and nodded. "I'm going to go grab you a dry set ok?" he told her.

"Yep." He looked at her for another second before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. She waited a moment before letting out a long sigh and peeling the boxers and shirt off. She gently dried off her wings before wrapping the towel around her skinny body and pulling her knees to her chest. She wanted Mark to come back so she could see if Caim was ok. He probably was considering that he could swim, else why would he have jumped in after her? She just wanted to make sure though.

Mark came back a few minutes later with another pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He knocked once and she told him to just toss the clothes in, which he did. She quickly pulled them on and hung her towel over the railing. Stepping out into the bedroom she was hit by cold air, not having realized how warm the bathroom had been. She tried to suppress a shiver but a slight tremor shook her and Mark realized. He went to her bed and picked up the sweater that rested on it. He tossed it to Quinn and she caught it. She glanced at it for a second and thought that it looked a lot like Caim's…

She pulled it on and it hung mid-thigh. She glared down at it and Mark laughed. "Shut up," she mumbled as she went to the door. Mark beat her to it and opened it for her, earning him a glare as she stepped through. She followed him down to Kitchie's and Caim's door and knocked twice before opening the door. She got it open barely a crack when it slammed shut, startling her. Mark rested a hand gently on her shoulder and knocked again. "One moment!" Kitchie called out. "Just finishing up stuff so one second! Ok one second up!" The door swung open to reveal Kitchie in all his smiling glory. Quinn couldn't help but give a weak smile in return.

"How you feeling? God that must have been scary!" Kitchie exclaimed as Mark and Quinn stepped into the room. Half of the room was covered in shelves stacked to the point of collapsing with CDs, records, and tapes of all genres. An acoustic guitar sat on a stand next to a small black amp and both sat at the end of a bed on which Caim was currently lying. He sat up as they entered. The other half of the room was more simple with the average accessories including a picture of all the mansion's residents. Text books were piled on the single desk that sat between the two sides of the room like a border between two countries. "Sorry about the mess," Kitchie said, going to sit on the end of Caim's bed. "We were getting stuff organized yesterday but then with everything going on we haven't had much time." Quinn looked around and couldn't find much out of place except some sheet music lying around Caim's side of the room and a pair of pants and a single sock the side of the desk closest to Kitchie's bed. "It's fine," Mark replied. "It's not even that messy."

Kitchie just smiled and Caim stared off into space. Quinn looked at the dark clothed musician who glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You ok?" she asked. He blinked and she thought she detected the slightest of nods. "You sure?" she pressed. He didn't speak and Quinn was suddenly aware that Mark and Kitchie were watching the two of them. She played with the bottom of the sweater she wore and tried to keep Caim from looking away. "Thanks," she said. "For pulling me out."

"No thanks required," Caim replied, his voice shaking slightly. "It was all that was due." Kitchie elbowed him in the side and shot him a look that Quinn couldn't read. Caim leaned back against the wall, his eyes not straying from her. "No problem," he rephrased. "You alright?" Quinn nodded.

"Mark freaked out!" Kitchie said, looking over at said friend. Quinn looked over as well and even though his head was turned away from her she could see the blush on his pale cheeks. "We were in the kitchen and I was doing the dishes and suddenly he just bursts out the back door like the building had just caught fire! By the time I got out Mark was already taking you from Caim and he was walking as fast as he could to get you in the house." Quinn felt her eyes brim slightly with years and she gave a small yawn as an excuse to wipe her eyes. Mark's arms wrapped around her waist but she didn't respond to it. He hugged her anyway.

"You guys wanna hang out here?" Kitchie asked. "Maybe he'd even let you guys sleep in here tonight! That would be so much fun. Like a sleepover! What you do guys think."

"The Professor probably won't let us," Mark replied. "He wouldn't let Quinn and I share a room so I doubt that he'd let her stay with us three guys."

"But he all knows we're gay," Kitchie said. "She wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"And he know's I could kick all your asses if you tried," Quinn replied with a smile. Mark and Kitchie laughed at that.


	49. Chapter 49

Despite not being able to have a 'sleepover', as Kitchie put it, the four of them did hang out in his and Caim's room. Kitchie and Caim sat on Caim's bed while Mark and Quinn sat on Kitchie's bed, Quinn in Mark's lap despite her weak protests. "So were you guys ever together?" Kitchie asked. Caim looked over at him and Kitchie caught it. "What?" he asked. "I'm just asking."

"A little personal though…"

"So? They don't mind, do you?" Kitchie smiled at Mark and Quinn and Quinn burst out laughing. "Us? Together? Noooo way! Ever have been, never will be. Right?" She tilted her head up to look at her friend, who shook his head. "Right," he replied. Kitchie smiled and looked over at Caim. "See? It was fine." Caim nodded slowly but didn't vocally reply. "So how long have you known each other?" Kitchie asked. "You look really comfortable with each other so are you guys, like, old school friends or something that came here together?" Mark shook his head and answered: "We've only been friends for about a year. We met up in Washington state, just outside of Seattle." At these words Quinn looked away, focusing intently on a paperclip she spotted on the floor.

"That's so cool! I've never been to the West Coast; I'm from the East Coast. What about you Caim? You traveled right? Ever been to Seattle?" Kitchie asked. Caim shook his head. "Mostly East Coast," he replied.

"You from Washington?" Kitchie asked, returning to Mark. Mark shook his head. "No. I'm actually from British Columbia, up in Canada."

"Then what were you doing down there?"

"Trying to get here…" Mark gave a small smile.

"What were you doing there Quinn?" Kitchie asked, turning to the sole female. She laughed quietly and glanced over at him before looking away. "Um. Trying to find the ocean." Caim smiled slightly at that but when she looked over to see if he really was the smile vanished and he looked away. Kitchie, on the other hand, kept on smiling. "That's cool! Did you find it?" Quinn shook her head. "But you found it here right? It's right behind the mansion," Kitchie said. She nodded. "So how did you two meet?" Kitchie asked. "Did you just run into each other or something?"

Quinn glanced up at Mark, who smiled. "Oh no," Quinn said. "You're not telling him. You're going to make me sound like an idiot." She smacked his leg and he laughed, ruffling her hair. She pushed his hand away and crossed her arms. "I'm telling it," she said. "I tell the right story."

"You tell the story that doesn't make you sound like a damsel in distress."

Quinn rolled her eyes before looking at Kitchie. "I'm going to shorten this just 'cause it could take a while-"

"You're only going to shorten it so that you don't embarrass yourself." Quinn went to smack him again but he caught her wrist. She narrowed her eyes and he nudged him. "Keep going," he said. "Or I'll tell it." She shook her head before continuing. "Fine. Well I was in Washington trying to find the ocean and he was in Washington trying to get here. It was night as I was trying to fly from a city outside Seattle past Seattle. Needless to say that didn't work and I flew into a tree." She paused as Kitchie laughed quietly and Mark joined in.

"S-Sorry Quinn," Kitchie stammered. "But that's pretty funny!" Quinn tapped her fingers on her legs and noticed that Caim seemed to be smiling too. She shrugged a shoulder and gave a small laugh herself. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Well so I'm stuck in that goddamn tree and I hear footsteps on the ground below me. I'm thinking: oh crap, some human's going to think I'm a giant bird and try to shoot me down or something. But really it's him." She jerked a thumb at the male behind her. "So in the end he climbs up the tree, cuts the part of the stick that's sticking out of my wing, and carries me down."

"How'd the sticks pierce your wings?" Caim asked. "Wouldn't that be like a stick piercing your skin?" Quinn nodded slightly. "Kind of. It hurts like hell is all I can say. I can show you if Mark can help me get my wings out of my shirt." Mark nodded and lifted the back of her shirt enough to slide it over the tips of her wings, then he leaned back so when she opened them they didn't hit him. Quinn moved a hand to the tips of her wings and felt the two small jagged lines that showed there. "See?" she said. "Right through there." Caim winced slightly and looked away again. Mark helped Quinn pull the shirt back on.

"So that's how you met? You saved Quinn from being stuck in a tree?" Kitchie asked. "That's hilarious!" He smiled. Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled back slightly. "Very funny," she replied sarcastically.

"It really was," Mark replied simply. "So how'd you two meet?" He gestured to Kitchie and Caim.

"We met here," Kitchie replied. "Nothing as grand as your guys' story." He smiled. Quinn looked up at Mark and laughed. "Yeah. Grand."

* * *

_**AN: **_**Yay! STORY TIIIIME! Heh. And more stories next chapter too XD Well I think so... most likely. I need to consult my Chapter Summary Master Notes. But even when I find out what I'm _supposed _to do I may just do more stories because that's what I _want_ to do. Stories are fun :D**

**Hope you liked it!**


	50. Chapter 50

Mark and her stayed in Caim's and Kitchie's room for a little longer just talking. Well, Kitchie and Mark did most of the talking, Quinn and Caim both kinda drifted in their own worlds until one of their friends spoke to them directly. The only time either one of them spoke was when Kitchie brought up the Sadie Hawkins Dance. "What's that?" Quinn asked. Mark looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're interested in a dance?" he asked. Quinn shrugged a shoulder. "So? I'm just curious. Aren't I allowed to be curious?" Mark didn't reply and the two of them looked towards their other friends for an answer.

"The Sadie Hawkins Dance is a yearly dance where the girls ask the guys to a dance," Caim explained, a smile twitching on his lips. Quinn tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was smiling. "You going?" she asked. He paused, then shook his head. Kitchie laughed. "Not like he hasn't been asked."

"I haven't."

"Not yet."

Caim looked over at his best friend and Kitchie laughed. "You know all the girls like you. You're the one they know they can't have. You're so moody-" He gently pushed Caim's shoulder and Caim looked away. "-that they think you're some mysterious guy. Well you are, but that's not the point, and really the whole point is that you're bound to be asked sooner or later."

"If someone asks you do you have to go with them?" Mark asked. Kitchie looked over and shook his head, yet Caim was once again the one to answer. "You don't have to, but it would be a bit impolite not to." Quinn rolled her eyes overdramaticly at the answer. "And god forbid we be impolite." Caim fixed her with a disapproving look and Quinn sat up from where she had been lying in Mark's lap. "What?" she asked. He blinked and the look was gone. Letting out a small sigh he shook his head and rested it back on the bed.

"It's getting late," Mark said, sensing the tension that was going to grow. "I'll help you back to your room Quinn." Quinn slowly stood up and pushed away the hand that Mark offered. She strode to the door and opened it, but stopped as Kitchie called her name. She turned slightly, enough that she could see him. Kitchie had moved to his side of the room and him and Mark were talking quietly. Kitchie glanced over and met her gaze before jerking a thumb a Caim with a small smile on his face. Quinn looked at the moody, black-clad male and saw that he was staring at her with no emotion evident on his features. "Sorry about slamming the door in your face," he said simply. Quinn blinked once as in the millisecond it took Caim's gaze was on the floor. She stared at him for another moment before replying: "Oh whatever." Then she turned and left the room.

She heard Mark come up behind her just as she made it to her room. "How you feeling?" he asked. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it open for Mark to follow. He shut the door and the room was plunged into darkness. Quinn felt her way through the room and plopped down on her bed. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"How you feeling?" He cautiously made his way towards her voice and sat down beside her. He pressed a hand to her forehead and she turned her head away slightly. "You want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Mr. Xavier won't let you."

"One night wouldn't kill anyone, or create anyone if that's what he's worried about." Quinn could hear the smile in his words, understand his joke in the statement, but she didn't laugh. She laid back on her bed and stretched her arms up into the darkness in front of her. "Since when did you care about the rules or authority?" Mark pressed, lying down next to her. She sighed and rolled over the wrong way, right into him. She went to pull away but he wrapped and arm over her slim waist.

"I'm staying whether you or the professor likes it," he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to make sure you're ok. Falling in a frozen pond doesn't leave you without side-effects, mental or physical." Quinn shivered at the memory of the dark water pressing in on her, the feeling of helplessness, the thought that she was going to die down there in that cold, black hell…

"Hey Quinn. Earth to Quinn." Mark put on a voice like a pilot. "Please come in for a landing on planet Earth. Landing space clear and ready, please land." She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm, smiling slightly. He laughed quietly and sat up, pulling her with him. He got off the bed and pulled the blankets down. "Come on," he said. "I don't bite." Quinn stared at the spot in the darkness where he stood. As she stood on the bed to walk to the head of it she asked: "What do you think of them? Of Jake and Caim."

"Kitchie and Caim?" Mark repeated.

"Yeah, them," she answered, sitting down. Mark sat beside her and pulled the blankets up. "I like Kitchie," he replied.

"He's a big kid," Quinn commented, lying down.

"Yeah, so?"

"So nothing. I'm just saying."

"Alright."

Silence.

"And what about Caim?" she asked. Mark didn't reply for a long moment as he laid down next to her and turned to face her. "He's nice," he said. "He's nice and brave…" He paused. "But a bit odd. Like Kitchie said, he's moody. He seems to be hiding a lot." Quinn nodded as she yawned. Closing her eyes she nodded again. "A lot…" she mumbled. Mark pushed a piece of hair out of her face but she was already too far into sleep to push him away.

* * *

**_AN: _Hey! Sorry it's been kinda long since I've posted... I've been stuck. Next chapter I will be getting back on my written schedual! Well kinda. I need to put in either half a chapter or a very short chapter to bridge between this chapter and the next big thing.  
I know this was more character stuff, but I need to establish stuff.**

**Well I hope you enjoy! Love y'all!  
**


	51. Chapter 51

Two weeks passed without incident and Quinn and Mark were glad. They slowly but surely settled into their new home and their new school, surrounded by new friends. In her head, but never out loud, Quinn often said that she would have just given up and left if Mark hadn't been there.

When they weren't working, training, or doing school related stuff the four of them hung out and tried to get to know each other a little better. Not in the cheesy TV show ways, but just by sitting around and hanging out: watching a movie, listening to music, anything that would get them to talk. Well, anything that would get Caim and Quinn to talk. Mark and Kitchie had no problem.

One night they ended up in the territory of pasts, and all their stories that they hadn't told came forth.

"My father tried to shoot me but the bullets backfired and killed him," Mark finished that night, after explaining the whole story about how his mother had left and his father was a drunk. "So I ran away and ended up meeting this guy who was the father I never had. But one day I came home from a super crap day at school, and when I cried on his shoulder…" His voice trailed off and he discreetly wiped his eyes. When he continued his voice was softer: "And when I cried on his shoulder my tears turned to knives and killed him. They killed him and cracked his watch…" He held up his wrist to show the others. "Which I now wear and will never get fixed."

"Though I've offered," Quinn pointed out.

"Yes, but I won't let you."

"As we can see by the fact it's still broken." She smiled at him to let him know she was playing around. He sighed leaned back into the couch. Kitchie was next up for his story, and briefly explained that he had lived in an orphanage before Professor X came and picked him up. "-it was the best day of my life," he finished.

"Neat," Quinn replied. "I was an orphanage kid too." Kitchie beamed at her. "Really? Where? It would have been crazy if we had been in the same one or near the same one-"

Quinn shook her head to cut him off. "I'm from Nevada, not so close to you." Kitchie nodded, still smiling, and all eyes turned to Caim. He glanced up at them from his spot on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"Your turn," Quinn said.

"He doesn't have to tell us," Mark said.

"We told ours."

"By choice."

Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned back against him. Caim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I ran away from home and ended up here by accident."

Everyone was silent for a bit, waiting for him to say more, though they all doubted he would. In the end they were right and he didn't, just gave them another shrug. They put on a movie after that and didn't bring up their pasts really again.

* * *

**_AN: _My most sincere apologies for my month long absence, then arrival with such drabble as this chapter. No. I don't even classify it as a chapter. It is a crappy little blurb, a sorry excuse for me attempting to wrap stuff up before continuing on. So please forgive me, and my procrastination (and my computer, cause it has some explaining to do *glare*) I will be updating more soon!**

**Love you all!**


	52. Chapter 52

Quinn wandered around in the basement of the school, trying to find the gym office. She knew it was some miniscule door in a corner somewhere, as she had been told by one of the guys from her gym class, but that didn't give her much to go by.

She sighed as she turned yet another corner and slowed as she was met with faint music drifting from one of the classrooms. She hadn't been to the basement before, she had no classes down here, so she wondered what class would have music…

She walked over and stood in front of the door, surprised at the sight before her. Caim danced across the studio decked in his usual black, but this was black work out pants and his ever-present sweater and gloves. The music was some jazz thing Quinn had never heard and he moved with practiced motions to the beat.

Quinn stuck her hands in her back pockets and understood now why he was so graceful when he moved normally.

She stood there and watched him for a bit and the few times he turned her way she ducked out of sight, but she didn't need to him Caim's eyes were always closed. After several minutes the song ended and he stopped at the end of a turn. Taking a deep breath he stretched his arms above his head as he walked out of Quinn's line of sight.

Quinn smiled slightly and stepped back into the hallway before moving to stand in a doorway out of sight of the dance room. A few moments later Caim emerged from the room, back in his jeans with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He glanced around the hallway and if he spotted his friend he didn't do anything to acknowledge her.

Just then a door down the hall opened and a couple members of the football team stepped out. In a flash they had seen Caim and were starting towards him. He didn't move and Quinn made to walk over to him, but he looked over and their gazes locked. She froze and he returned his attention to the approaching jocks.

"How was ballet Clarissa?" Duncan mocked. "They make you wear a tutu?"

They were right in front of Caim now and were slowly starting to create a circle around him. There were four of them and Quinn recognized a few from the confrontation that Caim and Alex had been involved in earlier that month.

"I bet it's pink and frilly," Duncan continued, flashing a teasing smile. "It would suit a girl like you."

"I am as much of a girl for taking dance as I am a car for sitting in my garage," Caim replied simply.

"So you're an emo kid too? How 'bout we check your wrists, make sure you aren't hurting yourself." He went to grab Caim's wrists but Caim stepped back, out of his reach, but right into the arms of another player. The player locked Caim's arms behind his back and tore his backpack off in the process.

The bag crashed to the ground, sending music sheets and sketchbooks and the contents of a pencil case skittering across the floor. A black fine liner rolled to come to rest at Quinn's feet.

"They let you wear gloves in dance?" the player holding Caim asked. Caim didn't reply and Duncan stepped right up to him. "He asked you a question," Duncan snapped. "Answer him!"

Caim sighed and closed his eyes. At that point Quinn snapped. She stormed over and with two quick punches she had two players dropping back. A third punch made the guy release Caim, whose eyes flashed open. Quinn stepped between him and Duncan and she growled as she pushed the football player back. "Back off my friend," she hissed.

Duncan laughed and his cronies joined in. "Why should I? It's not like I'm doing anything. He doesn't care, do you Clarissa?"

Caim, who was slowly gathering his belongings, didn't even look up.

"See?" Duncan sneered.

Quinn kicked him between the legs and as he dropped she punched him in the nose. She heard the crack, saw the blood, and smiled as she turned to face the bully's friends. "I can do much, much worse," she threatened. The players sneered and pushed her and Caim aside as they helped up their cursing, fallen comrade and escorted him down the hall. Quinn watched the leave, her hands still ballet into fists, her teeth bared. Only after their footsteps had faded away did she turn to Caim, finding that he was walking away from her.

She ran after him and caught up to him as he started up the staircase to the main floor.

"Were you just going to let those guys beat you up?" she asked.

Caim shrugged and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Are you a masochist? Or are you just crazy," Quinn asked.

"I just don't care," Caim replied. "What's one or two punches?"

"So you seriously just don't care?"

He shook his head and stepped onto the main floor.

"So you don't care..." Quinn repeated.

Caim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Drop it please," he said, and Quinn was surprised at the politeness.

"No," Quinn replied firmly. "I don't care about your answer but I just-"

"If you don't care then why are you asking?"

Quinn sighed. "Fine. I'll drop it."

They were both silent as they exited the school.

"I just want to make sure you're ok."

Caim stopped and stared at her for a long time. She wanted to look away but something about the look in his eyes held her. "I can take care of myself," Caim replied, his voice softer than Quinn expected. She broke the eye contact and laughed sarcastically. "Clearly," she replied. When she glanced back she saw that his face was hard, his features cold as though chiseled from the ice that lay beneath their feet. "How long were you on the run for?" he asked.

Quinn blinked, not sure she had heard the question right. "Wh-" She paused. "Why?"

"How long?"

"A little over a year…"

Caim nodded slowly. "Two. Almost three."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa. I didn't know… Holy…" She ran a hand through her hair. "Holy crap. I mean, I've met people who have been longer but… I didn't know that you-" She paused. "I knew that you were a-a…" She tried to figure out the right word. "A runaway, but I didn't know how long." Caim shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, well now you know where I'm coming from when I say I can take care of myself."

* * *

_**AN: **_**Here is an honest-to-God chapter! And part 2 of this chapter will be close behind it :D Chapter 51 and 52 used to be one chapter but it was too long... So it is going to be two chapters! It's also a ploy to keep you all coming back. Well... that's my wishful thinking.**

**So I hope you enjoy! Love you all**


	53. Chapter 53

Quinn didn't know say anything and Caim looked over his shoulder, as though checking to see if someone was there. Quinn stuck her hands in her pockets and fixed her friend with a cold look. "So the next time you're about to get your face smashed in I'll just leave you to it." Caim nodded slowly as he turned back to face her. She narrowed his eyes and he blinked. "What?" he asked. Quinn mumbled nonsense under her breath as she looked around, her hand moving to her wrist to fiddle with her image inducer watch.

"You shouldn't play with that," Caim pointed out. Quinn looked back at him and smirked. "You're awfully talkative today," she replied, and Caim shrugged. He looked away again and Quinn briefly wondered what he was looking for. She ran her finger around the outer edge of her watch and caught Caim glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I know what you're thinking," he told her simply. Quinn laughed and crossed her arms. "Really? What am I-"

She was cut off as a streak of red flew into her line of sight and pushed Caim over into the snow. Quinn instinctively reached to stop him from falling but she missed and he fell back with the other person falling after him. The minute they hit the ground they fought to pin each other. Within a couple seconds Caim had the other person on their back, his hands holding their wrists to the snow. Their breaths entwined in the air as their owners breathed heavily. Alex, dressed in a red jacket, laughed. "Wow Caim, I never knew you were so aggressive," he laughed.

From Quinn's position she saw Caim give his boyfriend a small smile. "I'm a lover not a fighter but I'll fight for what I love," he replied softly, kissing Alex's forehead. Quinn shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked away, wanting to leave. A second passed and she made up her mind. She started to walk away, towards the bus stop outside of the school grounds, but stop when she heard an argument start up behind her.

"-and you were just going to let them!"

Quinn turned to see both her friends on their feet, Alex with his hands balled into fists at his sides. Quinn saw Caim sigh as he spoke, "Alex, you know I would have-"

"No I don't know!" Alex shouted. He shook his head and kicked a rock, sending it flying across the pavement. "I've known you for a little over a year and I've seen you in more fights than I'd like to count. I've only seen you fight back when someone else was involved. You fight for others but you never fight for yourself. It's not that you can't, you're totally capable of kicking their asses, but you never do." Caim didn't reply and Alex turned away from him, running his hands over his blonde hair.

Everything was silent all of a sudden, save for the occasional passing car. Alex said something too quiet for Quinn to hear but clearly Caim could. He visibly stiffened and shook his head. "No," he said firmly. Alex turned his head to face him and they stared at each other for a long minute before Alex spoke, once again too quiet for Quinn to hear.

She was slightly bothered about not being able to hear what was going on but she didn't dare move closer. She didn't eavesdrop or snoop. Usually she couldn't care less about trivialities in a person's life but what Alex and Caim were talking about sounded serious and she wanted to know so she could try to help her friends. Although, so far it only sounded like the same conversation that she and Caim had been discussing as they left the school building.

"-and I'm guessing you didn't let her help you?"

Quinn snapped back to earth, realizing that while she had been thinking Caim's and Alex's argument had continued.

"She did anyway," Caim replied.

"And you sound annoyed by that fact."

"She didn't need to. I had it under control."

"Clearly." Alex rolled his eyes and crossed his arms loosely across his chest. "Maybe she's just smarter than the rest of us," he said to no one in particular as he looked away. "actually not listening to your wishes." Caim didn't reply and Alex stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Alex," Caim said softly. "Please don't be angry…"

Quinn couldn't help but think that he sounded like a child, and as she watched Alex's reaction she could tell that he thought the same thing.

"I'm not angry," Alex replied. "I just… I don't get you sometimes. There are days where I wish I could read your mind and know what you were thinking." He touched two fingers to Caim's forehead and Caim hung his head. Alex ran his hand through Caim's hair before tilting his head up and kissing him.

At that point Quinn decided it was best to leave the two lovers alone and she continued on her way to catch her bus.

* * *

**_AN: _Hello! Yes, I know that took forever. I'm so so sorry, and I have no excuses. This chapter was actually shorter than expected... And they were actually supposed to break up in this chapter but I just couldn't do it. You're probably happy about that. Well I hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be up hopefully soon. Will try by the end of the week.**

**Hope your weekends were great!**


	54. Chapter 54

November breezed into December with lots of wind and snow, quite a few training sessions, and not a lot of problems. For of that the X-Men were happy. The Snow Wars continued and Mark activity participated. He, along with Kitchie, often dragged Quinn outside to play with them. She tried to get Caim to talk to them about not forcing her out but he would often just shrug and follow them outside, the hint of a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

As December rolled in and the holidays got closer the Institute became a constant place of activity. Decorations for all different religions were being placed around the mansion and a Christmas tree and menorah could be found in the living room. Calls were being made for students to visit home and conversations were held about holiday plans. Mark, Quinn, Kitchie, and Caim were all staying at the manor since none of them had a home to go back to. "We can hang out a lot more!" Kitchie constantly reminded them. "Since there won't be school and we'll be a few of the kids staying here we'll be able to spend a lot of time together!" Mark seemed the most enthused by the idea, while Quinn wondered if she'd let the guys survive the two weeks. During these holiday discussions she'd usually just listen to Mark and Kitchie go on as she and Caim played chess.

On one of the last days of school the topic of the Sadie Hawkin's Dance came back up. The four of them were sitting in cafeteria with Alex and Kitchie had noticed the posters around. "I can't believe you haven't said anything yet Caim," he said a bit too loud to be a whisper. Caim shot him a look that spoke as loud as any simple "Shut up" statement, and Kitchie laughed. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Mark. "You get asked yet? I bet a bunch of girls have, or are going to. You're handsome and nice and a really good guy, who wouldn't like you? This dance is one of the biggest of the year so someone's definitely going to." Mark scratched the back of his head. "Actually no," he replied. "No one has."

"Well someone will," Kitchie said. "Most definitely."

Alex smiled as he nonchalantly played with Caim's hand on the table. "I agree with Kitchie, you're a great guy Mark." Mark smiled and a blush crept onto his cheeks. "Uh, thanks guys…" he replied. He glanced over at Quinn who raised an eyebrow. "What you looking at me for?" she asked. He laughed quietly and shook his head. The bell rang above them and Quinn stretched, standing up. They all rose and Alex squeezed Caim's hand once before letting it go. Quinn noticed that Mark looked over at Kitchie's hand as they grabbed their bags.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on love birds," she said, striding past them. She heard Mark try to stammer out a response but soon she was too far away to hear him even if he did manage to reply.

Later that day Caim asked Alex to the dance. Mark accidently walked in on them kissing down in the photography room after school where, stretched across the chalkboard, were pictures showing the phrase "Will You Go To The Dance With Me?" Mark quickly left the couple alone, a strange ache starting up near his heart as he met up with Quinn and Kitchie outside.

The first half of the school year ended on a good note and everyone was excited for the holidays.


	55. Chapter 55

**_AN: _Hey everyone! Just a notice before you start reading, but this chapter is a bit long. I didn't want to break it up so it is how it is. A special shoutout to StormyNightengale for chatting and keeping me on fanfiction. It was a constant reminder that I was trying to finish this chapter. Thanks!  
Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone slid into the holiday routine with ease and soon there were no noises in the mansion before nine, not even from Quinn's or Caim's room. Having no school during the day was a nice break but most of the students found it weird to not be busy. The Snow Wars continued between last minute shopping trips and secret present wrapping sessions.

Soon it was Christmas Eve and Quinn was sitting on the couch in the living room, having just put her last present under the tree; it had been a pain to wrap since she wasn't very good at it. She yawned and shook her white hair back as she leaned against one of the small couch pillows. Everyone was asleep and the house was quiet, just like she liked it. Don't get her wrong, she liked the Institute and the people in it but some days she liked the silence.

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed once and it seemed like that was the cue for her eyelids to get heavier. She shook her head to snap herself out of her drowsiness and ruffled her closed wings, shifting her position on the couch.

The sound of footsteps coming up behind her didn't startle her, but she turned to see who was awake. Caim stood in the doorway to the living room, his dark hair disheveled, his feet bare. Quinn knelt so that she was fully facing him. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Neither spoke for a moment and Caim stepped into the living room. He walked over to stand in front of the Christmas tree and he looked it up and down, admiring the decorations. Quinn moved back to sitting on the couch as she watched her friend. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she looked away. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked in a small voice. Quinn's gaze snapped back to him. "No way!" she shouted. Caim made a motion with his hands to quiet her. She narrowed her eyes. "Why would I be scared of you?" He shrugged and sat down at the other end of the couch.

"So why are you up?" Quinn asked.

"Same reason as you."

"Wrapping presents?"

Caim paused, and shook his head. "No." He looked away. "Never mind." Quinn sat up more and rested a pillow in her lap, leaning unmasked black and white arms on it. "Are you scared of me?" she asked. Caim glanced and her and a small smile appeared on his face. "No way," he replied calmly. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

Quinn laughed quietly. "So you can joke without Alex around, good to know."

"I'm not as stone faced at everyone thinks," he replied, looking away. Quinn rolled her eyes stifled a yawn with her hand. "So why are you up?" she repeated.

"Couldn't sleep…" He ran a hand through his hair, then got up and started towards the kitchen. Quinn followed him, knowing that if she stayed and ended up closing her eyes she'd fall asleep. When she reached the kitchen she found him putting a pill bottle back in the cupboard above the fridge. She sat down on a stool and smiled at the shocked look on his face when he turned around.

"You ok?" she asked, gesturing at the two pills in his hand.

"Yeah." He swallowed them dry and Quinn raised an eyebrow. He looked over at the clock on the stove and smiled slightly. "Merry Christmas," he said.

Quinn shrugged a shoulder and looked down into her lap. "Merry Christmas." She heard him walk away and she turned in her chair. "Wait- Caim!" He didn't reply and she followed him back into the living room. "What are you doing?" she asked. He sat on the couch and glanced at her. "I thought here would be a better place for you to sit. You looked like you were about to fall off that stool." Quinn was quiet as she stood in the doorway. It took her a minute before she went and sat across from him. He was playing with his gloves, pulling them up higher and tugging the sleeves of his sweater farther down.

"Are you doing that just to tease me?" Quinn asked. He looked up at her. "I'm teasing you?"

"Why are you always hiding yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I have a reason."

"And I don't."

"I don't know. You tell me."

They stared at each other for a long time, both silent and not averting their gazes from one another. Caim was the first to look away, the first to speak. "Not tonight. Maybe later."

"Maybe," Quinn repeated.

"It's not a no."

"It's not a yes."

Once again they were silent, and a couple minutes into their speechlessness they heard someone come downstairs.

"What are you two still doing up?" Mark asked.

Both black clad people switched their gazes from each other to their friend.

"Just talking," Quinn replied. Mark laughed quietly and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Alright, well you guys should probably get to bed. You won't get much sleep once everyone wakes up." Caim nodded and stood, avoiding the slight glare Quinn shot him. Mark watched him leave before sitting next to Quinn and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She rolled her eyes but moved in closer to him.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Just… stuff," she replied, shrugging. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to elaborate. "So why are you awake?" she asked.

"Because I went to check on you but you weren't in your room."

"You went to check on me?" Quinn pulled back and frowned slightly. "What the hell? Creeper…" She looked away, her statement have been made half-jokingly. Mark sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her with him as he lay down. She grumbled but didn't move. Mark set a pillow under his head and one under hers. She bit her lip and he played with her hair. "I check on you almost every night," he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"You're always asleep. Sometimes you'll wake up for a minute, but then you fall back asleep."

"I never see you, or hear you."

"You know I have mad ninja skills."

Quinn laughed and Mark joined in. The sounds rang like bells in Quinn's ears, and it sounded right. She snuggled in a bit closer to her friend. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I dunno. What are you going to do?"

Quinn shrugged and yawned. "Don't know…"

"Maybe going to bed would be a good idea."

"Mhmm…"

"Or just fall asleep here."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not in the least."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, but trying to speak was like trying to drag a shipwreck from the bottom of a lake. "That… sounds good…"

Mark laughed quietly and pulled the blanket from the top of the couch over them. "Sleep well Quinn."

Her eyelids fell forward and she distantly felt Mark pull the blanket better over them. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Mark whisper, "Merry Christmas."


	56. Chapter 56

**_AN: _Christmas morning from Mark's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mark woke up to the sound of two pairs of footsteps on the stairs, one set much more hurried than the other. He glanced at Quinn, still asleep in his arms, and smiled at his unconscious friend. She didn't have any nightmares that night, and had only muttered incoherently once or twice.

Looking towards the door to the living room he waited to see who was coming down the stairs. Jake appeared first and at the sight of one another they both smiled. "Hey," Jake said in a loud whisper, trying not to wake the sleeping female.

"Hey," Mark replied.

"I dragged Caim down too," Jake said as he sat on the chair near Mark's head. "He's making coffee because he thinks it's too early to get up even for something like Christmas, even though it's seven and he gets up at six every morning. He doesn't really get Christmas, even though I think he wants to. He likes the part about making people happy though." He ended his talk with a smile and Mark laughed quietly. "He's a pretty weird guy," he commented.

"He is, but he's really great; really nice and really cool."

"I've seen that."

Jake nodded, still smiling, and Mark felt like a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as he watched him. "So I'm guessing you like Christmas? All the high energy and sweets and stuff."

Jake laughed and Quinn stirred a bit in Mark's arms. Jake gave a small apologetic smile before speaking again, "I love it. Everyone's so happy and excited and not a lot of people are sad. Even people like Rogue and Caim come out of their shells a bit and hang around with people and everyone's nice, even Wolverine. Well as nice as he can be, although normally he's nicer with some than others. Like he gives Scott a hard time but he's pretty chill with Caim. So yeah, I really like the holidays because everyone's nice."

Mark blinked and stared at his friend, thinking that maybe Kitchie should take up a job as one of the fast talking MCs that they have at auctions.

Both he and Kitchie glanced over as Caim stepped into the room with a tray carrying four mugs of something steaming. He wore a small smile, as genuine as a smile could get, and Mark was glad that his barefoot friend was happy. Caim set the tray down on the coffee table and set a mug in front of Mark and one in front of Kitchie. "Hot chocolate for you two and coffee for Quinn and me," he explained, his voice still as soft and quiet as ever. "I didn't think she was a fan of sweets."

Mark shrugged a shoulder. "I don't think so, so good thinking." He smiled and Caim glanced over, smiling back. Kitchie took his mug and Caim took his own as he settled on the carpet between the chair and the couch. Mark didn't touch his, his arms having been busy making sure that Quinn didn't roll off the couch that they laid on.

"Where were you last night Caim?" Kitchie asked. "I woke up and you weren't in the room, but I don't remember hearing you…" His voice trailed off unusually as Caim looked over at him, but he barely missed a beat as he started back up. "…getting up. Where'd you go?"

"I thought I heard something down here and I found Quinn awake. We talked for a bit," Caim replied simply. "I wasn't gone long, maybe a half hour."

"Oh. Ok. Just checking." Kitchie smiled.

Caim nodded and glanced over at Quinn, who was moving a bit as she slowly woke up. Mark ran a hand through her short white hair and she grumbled quietly. "What?" she mumbled.

"Good morning," Mark replied. "It's Christmas. Kitchie and Caim are here, and Caim brought you coffee."

A smile found its way onto Quinn's face. "Caim… you're a god…"

Caim laughed quietly and Quinn's eyes fluttered open. "Thank you," Caim replied. Quinn yawned and slowly sat up, allowing Mark to move his arms and start to get feeling back into them, not that he was complaining. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him one of her small true smiles that she saved for him after they had a moment like that. He smiled back at her and ruffled her hair, which caused her to pull away and swat at his hand. "Feisty in the morning now are we 'mare?" he laughed. She muttered under her breath and turned away from him, picking her mug up from the coffee table. She nodded her thanks to Caim who nodded in response.

Mark watched the two of them and then looked up as he caught Kitchie watching them as well. The two of them caught each other's gaze and a smile passed between them.

A tingle ran up Mark's spine and he looked away, his smile growing.


	57. Chapter 57

**_AN: _More Chritmas fluff. Get your toothbrushes ready, this sugar is going to stick to your teeth like glue. **

* * *

The four of them were able to celebrate their own little Christmas morning before the other X-students came downstairs. Any of them would tell you it was a picturesque moment, something out of a holiday special.

"So, I'm not Picasso or anything but… here," Quinn mumbled as she passed Kitchie, Mark, and Caim each a medium sized, flat, badly wrapped present.

"Why are you talking about Picasso?" Mark asked as he started to tear the wrapping paper off. Then he stopped and stared at the present in his hands. Caim and Kitchie did likewise. "Who knew you could paint," Mark commented. Quinn blushed and stared at the floor. "I can't," she replied. "But I hope these are ok…"

She had painted them each a picture in art class, since she had no other idea of what to give them and she had to do three paintings for a class assignment anyways. She painted a picture of the Rocky Mountains for Mark, a picture of a forest for Caim, and a picture of a garden with lots of bright flowers for Kitchie. Of course she had done all the pictures from reference…

"I love it!" Kitchie exclaimed, reaching across the circle and pulling Quinn into a bear hug. She tried to push him off at first but then hesitantly hugged him back. "I love it!" he shouted again into her ear. He released her, smiling, and she gave a slight smile in response. "Thanks…" she replied. Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders in his own hug. "It rocks," he told her. Caim looked up from staring at the picture and smiled. "This is really nice," he told her. Quinn blushed slightly and looked away. "Yeah whatever," she muttered. "They're ok."

Mark's turn next. He handed each of his friends a forearm long stuffed bag. "What the hell? Did you steal these from a museum warehouse or something?" Quinn asked, untying the drawstring at the top. Caim was the first to open his bag and he slid a knife out of the bag. His eyes widened as he turned the blade over in his hands. Quinn looked up and her jaw dropped. "You made us _knives_!"

Mark motioned with his hands for her to quiet down. "Yeah, I did." Quinn looked up at him with something like appraising shock on her features. "Wicked," was all she said.

"It's… engraved…" Caim mumbled, still turning it over, seemingly mesmerizing.

"Nothing fancy, just some lines and swirls here and there. Took me a while to make them…" He scratched the back of his head. Kitchie and Quinn each slid their own blades out of the material sheaths and the living room was silent for several moments.

"This… is… so… cool," Kitchie said, being the first to speak. For once he didn't shout his approval, but as he dropped the knife and hugged Mark tightly you could tell that he loved it. Caim didn't speak, and Quinn had said all she could say. After a couple more minutes of staring, they each put the weaponry gift away.

Kitchie suddenly beamed, and pulled his gifts from under the tree. "My turn!" he proclaimed. He set square packages in front of his friends. "Now, since you guys sometimes have problems being happy, except for Mark-" He swept his hand out to gesture to the weapon master. "-I made you these!" Quinn and Caim glanced at each other before slowly unwrapping the gift. Mark pulled the paper off and laughed. It was a small, handmade book with a yellow cover and a large smiley face on the cover. Across the top in red letters the title spelt: "The Happy Book". "Only you could come up with this Kitchie," Mark said, laughing.

"It's full of stories and jokes and comics and such that I thought would make you happy. Everyone needs a pick me up once in a while…" He glanced at Quinn and Caim. "…so I thought that having a personal, friend-made one would be perfect. There are extra pages in the back for more, so you can include your own or others could put stuff in."

Quinn and Caim finished unwrapping their own and Quinn flipped through it. She smiled at a page and Kitchie beamed. "See! I knew it would work!" Quinn laughed quietly and closed the book. She paused, then reached over and gave her tall friend a slightly awkward one armed hug. Pulling back she set the book in front of her. Mark hugged his friend tightly and sat back, smiling. Caim didn't move for a moment, but then he gave a small laugh and, like Quinn, gave his friend a one armed hug. "Thanks," he said. He thumbed through the book. "Really." Then he set the book down and coughed once. "Uh, my turn I guess…"

He let his voice trail off as he reached under the tree and pulled out three small, slim packages. "They aren't handmade. Well kind of but-"

"Just let us open them," Mark told him quietly, not meaning to sound harsh. "We'll love them no matter what." Caim shrugged a shoulder and didn't look up at any of them as they opened the gifts. Inside each wrapping was a CD with a decorated cover.

"Holy shit," Quinn said.

Caim looked at her. "What?"

"The art. It's… it's…" She stumbled over her words but her speechlessness conveyed what she was failing to say. A blush coloured Caim's pale cheeks and he played with the threads of the carpet. "Thanks…" he replied.

"It's really good," Mark agreed. "You should be an artist." Caim shrugged.

"You've always been great but this is phenomenal!" Kitchie shouted, hugging his friend tightly. Caim shrugged again and Kitchie playfully smacked his shoulder. "Don't do that! You should be proud of this!" Caim blew a piece of hair out of his face. "You haven't even seen the actual gift," he said.

So all of them opened the case and found a CD inside.

"They're mixed CDs of music I thought you'd like," Caim explained. "There are real songs on there, but a couple are my own, if you don't mind. I hope you guys like them."

"Why would be mind your own work?" Mark asked. "This is amazing." He smiled at his friend, sensing that a hug would make him uncomfortable. But of course Kitchie, who took every chance to try and make his antisocial friend even slightly happy, hugged him tight enough that it could have counted as Mark's hug as well. "This is fantastic!" he exclaimed. "Absolutely rocks!"

Quinn laughed quietly as she turned the CD in her hands. "This is really cool," she agreed. She met Caim's green-eyed gaze. "Really, this is great."

Their gift giving party ended on that good note, and soon they were all just chatting until Mark and Caim requested to make breakfast. So they all migrated to the kitchen and hung out together as the rest of the mansion woke up and made their way down to the living room. Christmas day continued with lots of snow balls, lots of hot chocolate, and lots of smiles. Despite the small number of people still present, the holiday dinner went smoothly without a hitch or upset. No one could ask for a better day.

* * *

**_AN: _One more fluff chapter, then the drama starts again. Then one more fluff after that... and then everything goes downhill from there until the end. Enjoy!**


	58. Chapter 58

**_AN: _This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful StormyNightengale, the creator of Natasha Dugan a.k.a Hack. It is because of her that I have been posting so often. Thank you StorymNightengale, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next couple days were lazy and slightly boring to the mansion's occupants. A blizzard rolled in on Boxing Day so everyone was kept inside. Quinn and Caim played chess for most of the day while Mark and Kitchie enjoyed a movie marathon of cheesy television Christmas shows. The four of them stayed in the living room for the day, just enjoying the peace. The next six days were spent between playing outside and playing inside, all the while trying to come up with new games. At least once a day Wolverine would give them a training exercise and they were more than overjoyed to participate. Although they came away from it with a scratch or two, they came away extremely happy and tired enough to sleep through the night.

Soon New Year's Eve rolled around and the mansion was setting up for the party. Several mutants from out of town were coming to visit and some students that had left for the holidays were returning for the party.

Quinn hovered in midair as she hung gold streamers from the chandeliers in the dining room.

"Out of your reach is it?" Mark joked, coming into the room holding some center pieces.

"I'm doing just fine thanks," Quinn replied, looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"So are you going to dress up?" he asked as he started arranging the pieces on the table below his winged comrade.

"Why would I dress up?" she replied, fixing a piece of her decoration.

"Because it's a party."

"So?"

Mark sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I'll figure out something for you."

"No you won't."

"I'm already helping out Kitchie and Caim-"

"Caim's not here for the party."

That caused Mark to look up. "He's not?"

Quinn shook her head and flew over to land on the floor next to him. "Nope. Mr. Xavier's letting him go out with Alex for the evening as long as he's home by midnight."

Mark looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. "How do you know that?"

"Because I heard him on the phone with Alex."

Mark laughed quietly and nodded. "Ah. I see. Eavesdropping again are we Quinn?"

"I overheard it. I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping," she snapped in reply.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Sure Quinn, sure. Now just fly back up and finish decorating what you're too short to reach." Quinn muttered darkly under her breath and was sure to give Mark a slight kick in the arm as she fluttered back up to finish the other chandeliers. She unrolled a piece of the streamer before pulling her knife from her pocket and cutting the end. Mark looked up at her just as she did and he smiled. "That's the one I made you," he noted.

"Yep," she replied. "My Swiss Army one broke, so I'm using yours."

"I'm glad. I had to really talk the Professor into letting me make them."

"I'm surprised he did."

"Me too. But I explained that they weren't going to be too big and that they were going to be more decorative than deadly."

"They're still knives."

"Yes…" Mark let his voice trail off as he adjusted one of the table pieces. He moved onto the next one as he spoke. "I'm surprised you're complaining."

"I'm not complaining; just saying."

Mark shrugged a shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'm done."

"With this conversation or your table stuff?"

"Both, and they're called center pieces."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Like I care." She finished off the last chandelier and flew down to land beside her friend. "I'm going to grab more streamers," she said. "You need anything?" Mark shook his head. "No thanks. I'm going to go help Kitty finish cleaning up the living room." Quinn nodded. "Alright." Once again using her wings, she flew out of the dining room and down the hall, wondering how many people were going to show up to the party.

Personally she didn't get what the big deal was. A year was only a number of days to her, and in the orphanage New Year's Eve only marked another year that she hadn't been adopted. On the streets the only year she recognized was when September came around and it marked a year for her being on her own.

She quickly pushed those negative thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on the past.

As she passed the clock in the entrance hall she noted it was four, and that the guests were going to be arriving in a little under an hour. She sighed and let her feet skim the foot before landing. She was about to turn into the supply closet when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock again and frowned.

She moved towards the door but Caim, who had just raced into the entrance hall, got there first. He quickly opened the door and froze. Quinn stepped over to see who was in the doorway and wasn't necessarily surprised that Caim had stopped. If she thought that she and Kurt had a physical mutation, they had mere blemishes compared to this guy. Not that she was being mean or anything, it was just a note.

Two people stood in the doorway, looking into the mansion as though they had just turned from having a conversation. Their entwined hands released each other and they both wore a kind smile on their face. The first person was a tall and slim lady with her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her smile reached her sparkling blue eyes and Quinn had the automatic instinct to trust the kind looking woman. The second person was a man, bigger than the woman probably due to the dark blue fur that covered his entire form. His face was almost catlike and his eyes gleamed from behind a pair of glasses.

"Good evening Caim," the man greeted, extending a large furry hand. Caim inclined his head as he shook hands with the older mutant. "Good evening Dr. McCoy." He looked at the woman. "Good evening Ms. Dugan." The lady laughed quietly and they shook hands as well. "It's good to see you," she replied kindly. Caim nodded as he stepped out of the way for them to step inside. Quinn couldn't help but notice that he stood up a little straighter as the couple walked in. The man looked over and, as he spotted Quinn, he smiled. "Hello," he said. Quinn was able to muster a small smile in greeting.

"I'm Hank McCoy," the man said, introducing himself as he walked up to her. "Pleased to meet you."

"Quinn, Quinn Morr," Quinn replied, shaking his hand. "Um. It's nice to meet you too Mr. McCoy." The man laughed and the woman stepped up beside him. In another other situation Quinn would have felt trapped being between these two people and the wall behind her, but the lady had a calm feeling to her that Quinn trusted.

"I'm Natasha Dugan," the lady said, smiling.

"Quinn Morr," Quinn repeated. They shook hands and Quinn glanced over at Caim, who was patiently standing near the now closed door, although it was evident in his posture and the way his eyes flicked towards the door that he wanted to leave. Mr. McCoy and Ms. Dugan must have noticed as well because Mr. McCoy turned to him and said, "Go ahead. Don't wait around on our account. Have fun wherever you're going."

Caim nodded and gave a small smile, but he didn't move. He looked at Ms. Dugan who gave him a warm smile. "Go ahead Caim. But when you come back, I'd like to talk with you." Caim visibly swallowed and nodded before leaving quickly.


	59. Chapter 59

Quinn sat on the back of one of the chairs in the living room that had been pushed aside to make space in the middle of the room for milling about and dancing. She had been looking around the mansion for Mark and Kitchie but wasn't able to find them so she had just retreated to a corner, not wanting to mingle but knowing that Mark would get on her back if she wasn't at least a bit sociable. He had even dressed her up in a black skirt of Kitty's and a red top of her own. He had borrowed Kitchie's gel to spike her hair up into a pixie style and even though she complained she did have to agree that her hair looked like cool.

She surveyed the room, wishing that Caim was here but glad that Mr. Xavier had allowed him to go out. She didn't understand his rule about being home by midnight, and guessed that Caim wouldn't be following it.

She jumped off the chair as Ms. Dugan stepped into the room. They locked gazes and the lady smiled, walking over to Quinn. "So how long have you been here for?" she asked. "Not for very long I guess, since I haven't seen you around."

"Since mid-November," Quinn told her. "So about a month." She shrugged a shoulder and crossed her arms since she didn't have any pockets to stick her hands in.

"Well that's nice," Ms. Dugan replied. "How do you like it here?"

Quinn glanced around at all the people gathered in the room. Four-Eyes, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty… She had met everyone at least once and although she didn't care for some she had to admit that she didn't hate them and would fight beside them anytime. "I like it here," she replied simply after a moment.

"That's good."

Quinn looked back at Ms. Dugan and nodded. Ms. Dugan smiled and then frowned slightly. She glanced towards the door that led out of the living room, before turning back to Quinn. "Excuse me," she said. She left and Quinn watched her go, wondering what just happened. After a moment her curiosity got the better of her and she followed after her.

She stopped in the entrance hall and looked around, trying to think of where Ms. Dugan went. As she paused, the memory of her last adventure caused by curiosity flooded her mind, bringing Caim's words with it: _Curiosity the cat killed the little bird._ She shuddered, remembering how that led to the talk on the ice and then…

She shook her head furiously, her hands balling into fists.

She raised her head, slowly looking away. If a mutant adult suddenly went somewhere in the X-Manor where would they go… Her eyes drifted to the stairs and she flew up them silently and down the hall; she guessed that she had gone to Mr. Xavier's office.

As she neared the office she spotted Caim standing just outside it, like Quinn had done when she had overheard Caim and Mr. Xavier. She frowned at the sight of her friend, who tonight was dressed in classy black, not just jeans and a sweater. He wore black dress pants and a button up shirt and his gloves seemed new. He seemed to have just walked in because he still had his shoes on.

He looked over at her, as though he had sensed her staring at her, and he quickly shook his head. "Go," he whispered.

"Why do you get to stay," she shot back, and he let out a controlled sigh. That's when the door opened and Ms. Dugan stepped out. "Caim, Quinn," she addressed. "If you're going to be a part of the conversation why don't you come in?" Her voice was soft, but there was a tone of scolding under it. Caim seemed used to it as he diverted his gaze and said quietly, "Sorry Ms. Dugan." She shook her head and opened the door wider. "Just come in," she told them.

Quinn landed as she followed Caim into the office, confused. She hadn't heard anything, but Ms. Dugan seemed stress and Caim looked worried, and that was enough to put Quinn on edge.

Mr. McCoy stood in front of Mr. Xavier, who sat behind his desk. Ms. Munroe stood opposite the room from Mr. McCoy and Ms. Dugan moved to sit on the chair beside her partner. Caim stood by the door, arms crossed, staring at Mr. Xavier's desk.

"How much did you hear son?" Mr. McCoy asked.

"From the point where she said she was appointed Senator."

Quinn frowned. Who were they talking about? She tried to remember anything on the news about an election but she didn't really watch the news so she couldn't think of anything. But if there was something big going on like that then surely the mansion would be filled with talk about it, especially if the change had anything to do with mutants.

"Who's being appointed Senator?" Quinn asked. "I haven't heard about any election."

Mr. McCoy slowly shook his head with a sigh. "She's taken the place of her father, who recently passed. It is extremely uncommon and most likely would not have gone through if her father hadn't been who he was and didn't have the... influences-" The word was held the edge of a snarl. "-that he did."

"I still can't believe what they let him do. His crimes were right under their noses and nobody noticed," Ms. Munroe commented.

Now Quinn was starting to get annoyed. She had no idea what the hell any of them were talking about. "Who are we talking about?" she demanded.

"Senator Jane Kelly." Caim spat the words as though they waere poison in his mouth. "Senator Kelly's daughter."

* * *

**_AN: _The idea for Senator Jane Kelly was created by a girl that made an RP site that I wrote on. So thanks to her, wherever in Great Britain she may be, and I hope you don't mind me borrowing her.  
Now, since this is fanfiction I am allowed to do stuff like this. I will not mention any specifics about what happened with Senator Kelly in the X-2 because then time wouldn't match and I would probably end up getting hate mail.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	60. Chapter 60

Quinn looked at him, confused about his hatred. "Who's that?" she asked. Caim looked at her like she had just asked who God was. She frowned. "Why is everyone getting so worked up? It obviously seems like a really big deal that she's in the government but-"

"Have you ever heard of the Mutant Registration?" Ms. Dugan asked. Quinn nodded. Of course. Any mutant alive at that time had heard of it.

"Senator Kelly was in charge of that," Mr. McCoy explained. "But, as you most likely know, since we are all in this building, it was dropped due to lack of funds for holding cells for those who denied. Now that he has passed, his daughter is bringing up the issue again."

"And unfortunately for us, she has all her father's knowledge and more," Mr. Xavier added.

"And the fear of mutants has been growing since then," Ms. Munroe continued.

"So you guys think that the Registration will be passed?" Quinn asked.

"We must consider the possibility, but I doubt that it will," Mr. McCoy replied.

"You children have nothing to worry about," Mr. Xavier told them, wheeling around to the center of the room. "There has only been talk, no action. We don't need to fear something that will most likely not come to pass." Despite his words Quinn could see concern in his features. He was just trying to comfort them but saying this, trying to calm them down and not have them freak out.

Which clearly wasn't working.

Caim looked up from where he had quietly been standing near the wall. "Mutants have nothing to worry about?" he repeated slowly, the words forced as though they were hard for him to say. "What do you mean nothing to worry about?"

"Caim," Ms. Dugan interrupted, warning evident in her voice.

"Mutants have everything to worry about!" he continued, his voice rising. "If the registration gets passed then…" His voice trailed off as he visibly tried to control himself. "If you let this thing get passed and mutants don't register then they'll be thrown in jail because the Government will think they're hiding something. But if they _do _register and the Government thinks that a mutant's power is too dangerous, they'll be thrown in jail anyway." By now he was standing up straight, starring the Professor dead in the eye like there was no one else in the room.

"Caim calm down," Ms. Dugan told him.

"I believe that mutants have quite a bit to worry about," Caim finished, his voice scarily calm. Quinn swallowed and hesitantly took a small step away. The best analogy she could fit the situation with was the calm before the storm. Caim looked like he could be set off at any moment, though at the present time he looked like he was trying to keep calm.

"Caim, would you step out with me for a moment," Ms. Dugan said. It wasn't a request, it was an order. Quinn looked over at her, wondering why she thought he would listen to her if he hadn't the first time she spoke.

Mr. Xavier addressed the woman although he kept his eyes on Caim. "One moment please Ms. Dugan, I want to hear what Caim has to say." He rested his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair and clasped his hands together. Caim stuck his hands in his pockets, but not before Quinn could see that they were beginning to shake. Ms. Dugan must have noticed as well because she let out a hard cough and Caim quickly glanced at her before looking away.

"They treat mutants like they're something evil, something to be destroyed, and sure, some are more monstrous than others…" His voice trailed off and Quinn watched as he shifted, as though nervous. "…but why do they treat all mutants like that?"

"Fear," Quinn replied. "They're afraid of all of us, no matter what our powers are. We're unnatural to them."

"Quite a few animals are unnatural to us as well though," Ms. Munroe pointed out. "but we study them in their habitat and only perform procedures on one that are dead."

"They regard us as less than animals," Quinn replied. She looked over at Caim as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and shook them out. As he did that the room seemed to get a degree or two warmer and Ms. Dugan took a step towards him. "Caim. Outside. Now."

"I think I get their whole plan now," Caim muttered. "I think I get it…" He looked up and around the room, locking his gaze with every person. His eyes gleamed with a slight madness, and Quinn took a step back as he looked at her and kept her gaze. "They want mutants to register to lock them up. But what about the mutants that don't like this? The mutants that will fight to get the others freed?" A demonic smile spread across his features, but tears shone in his eyes. The room got hotter. Ms. Dugan took another step towards him, placing herself in front of Quinn.

"They want the fighters to fight, because it gives them an excuse to kill them." His eyes widened, as though he only now just heard what he was saying. He turned his gaze back to Mr. Xavier and he honestly looked like he was going to kill someone. "They're doing this whole thing to give themselves a way to kill mutants!" A snarl resounded around the room and Ms. Dugan grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. Suddenly her sleeve caught on fire and she backhanded Caim across the face, sending him crashing backwards into the chair behind him.

A scream caught in Quinn's throat as she rushed to help him, but Ms. Dugan caught her around the waist. Ms. Munroe knelt down beside Caim, who was slowly sitting up, his hand to his bend head. "Leave him Ororo," Ms. Dugan told her associate. Ms. Munroe looked up at her but took a step back, understand that Ms. Dugan was probably one of the best to be able to deal with him. Quinn struggled weakly in the teacher's arms, her eyes never leaving her friend. The fire on Ms. Dugan's sleeve had dispersed the minute Caim had been knocked back, and only her burnt sleeve was there as evidence that it had ever happened.

Mr. Xavier sighed and looked at Quinn. "Miss. Morr, perhaps you should go back downstairs. I don't believe that Mr. Reglin will be joining the festivities any time soon." As if to accent his point Caim groaned and set his head in his hands, his entire body shaking. Ms. Dugan released Quinn but pushed her towards the door as she did. Mr. McCoy stepped up to Ms. Dugan and inspected her arm. Ms. Dugan shot Quinn a look that was apologetic, but told her that she ought to leave. Reluctantly Quinn left the room, knowing that this was one memory she would never forget.


	61. Chapter 61

Quinn sat at the end of the second hallway near the concealed elevator door and waited. She was out of her party clothes, having changed the minute she had gotten back to her room from leaving Mr. Xavier's office. Even though he had told her to rejoin the party downstairs, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to be a part of it in the first place, so she went to her room and changed. The only dress up part she still had on was the gel in her hair.

As she had left her room to go back to Mr. Xavier's office to find Ms. Dugan, she ran into Mr. McCoy. "Can I see him?" she asked, referring to Caim. The blue man gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry but not yet. Natasha's making sure he's alright, but I'm sure you can see him later."

"Can you ask her to come get me?" she asked.

"The minute you can see your friend I'll make sure you can." Quinn managed a small smile and he rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile back, before leaving and going down to the mansion's subbasement. Quinn had been sitting in front of the elevator doors since.

She had nodded off for a couple minutes once or twice but she jolted herself awake each time. No way was she going to fall asleep. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, looking around the floor. All the doors were closed and the hallway lights had been dimmed. It made sense considering that it was going three o'clock in the morning. Quinn yawned and sat back down.

A couple moments later the elevator doors opened and Quinn bolted upright, turning to face Ms. Dugan, who gave her a small smile. "Hey Quinn," she said. Quinn didn't reply and Ms. Dugan moved over in the elevator so Quinn could step inside. The elevator doors soon closed and the first thing Quinn thought about was how much Mark would hate the elevators.

"He's doing alright, but he might be asleep when we get down there," Ms. Dugan told her, shaking her from her thoughts. She glanced up at the lady, who was looking at her. "Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's better now. He didn't hurt himself so that's a good thing."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Quinn confirmed. Ms. Dugan shook her head. "Not at all; a singed sleeve isn't going to hurt anyone." She smiled and Quinn nodded. "That's good," she replied.

They reached the subbasement and Ms. Dugan led the way down the silver corridor. Quinn remembered coming down this hall after she had been placed down here after falling unconscious due to dehydration and malnourishment after her first training session. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants and followed the adult down the hall, coming to stop outside of a door with an X emblazed into it. Ms. Dugan opened it when Quinn arrived and they stepped into the hospital wing, where Quinn spotted Caim lying strapped to one of the beds at the end of the hall.

"I don't know if he's awake but-" Ms. Dugan started.

"I am," Caim called out softly. He sighed and the sound echoed around the room. Quinn couldn't help but laugh quietly at the boredom evident in his tone. She walked over next to his bed and sat on the arm of the chair near him. His gaze flicked to her and Quinn frowned slightly, just realizing something. He blinked and shifted uneasily on the bed, as though knowing what she had figured out. "Your eyes are brown…" she said.

"Yeah."

"But how did they-"

"Turn green?"

"Yeah."

Caim shrugged the best he could with the binds that constricted his wrists and upper chest. "Something to do with something when I get too many negative emotions stuck in my body. I don't know." He sighed and blew a piece of hair out of his face. Ms. Dugan watched him with a kind smile and he looked over at her. "Can I leave now please?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'll release you in a bit but you're going to stay here tonight, just in case." This caused a louder to sigh to come from the male and he stared at the ceiling. Quinn looked him over and spotted the red mark on his cheek. She glanced back up at Ms. Dugan, locking gazes with her. "Why'd you hit him?" she asked, her tone accusing.

"It was the only way to calm him down," Ms. Dugan replied.

"The only way to calm him down was to _hit _him?" Quinn demanded.

"I'm right here," Caim muttered. "And don't get angry with her Quinn."

Quinn looked at her friend, who was still staring at the ceiling. The hit must have knocked loose his vocal cords or something because he was talking quite a lot more than usual. Or maybe that was the result of how much he had been talking up in the office.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a slight smile twitching on his lips. "So what did you think of my speech?" he asked, his tone serious despite the small smile. Quinn laughed quietly and gave him a smile of her own. "I never knew you could talk that much."

Caim attempted another shrug. "Just because I don't say much doesn't mean I don't have anything to say."

"I get it," Quinn replied. She moved so that she was actually sitting in the chair and she looked up at Ms. Dugan, who was looking through a file she had retrieved from the mobile bedside table. "Is that a file of all my screw-ups?" Caim asked, one again returning his stare to the ceiling.

"They aren't screw-ups Caim," Ms. Dugan replied, saying it as though she had said it hundreds of times before. From the way Caim rolled his eyes Quinn guessed that she had.

"You haven't had a break down in a while," Ms. Dugan told him.

"Are you counting the one where I nearly burnt down the Professor's office?" Caim asked.

"You didn't nearly burn down his office," Ms. Dugan snapped. "Stop degrading yourself, you know you have enough control that you wouldn't do that." She flipped through the file a bit more. "Sure I do," Caim muttered. Ms. Dugan turned to him, fire blazing in her eyes. "I thought you were the one trying to convince everyone that you have control!" she exclaimed. He flinched and adverted his eyes from hers. Quinn was taken aback about the exclamation, though after the slap Quinn was surprised that she reacted to this outburst.

Ms. Dugan stared at Caim for a moment before returning to the file, taking a deep breath as she did. "You have control over your powers, but you lose control over yourself. You bottle up your anger and release it at the wrong moments and at the wrong people."

"So I should blow up at school then? At the people who make me angry?" Caim clarified, his tone harsh.

Quinn realized what he was talking about. All the times he'd get into fights by himself, like that afternoon outside the dance room, he wouldn't fight back. All the anger he would have used must have just been building up. "Blow up at Duncan you mean," she stated.

Caim didn't look at her but he answered, "Yeah. At him."

"That's why this is happening," Ms. Dugan explained. "As I have explained to you time and time again, if you don't let out that anger it's going to multiply and when it is finally released it's not going to be pleasant."

"So you're telling me to fight at school?"

"I'm telling you to not just stand there and take it." She snapped the file shut and glared at him. "You know what I mean, don't act dumb." Caim turned and glared back at her. Quinn moved back in her chair a bit, not sure what was going to happen. But then Ms. Dugan let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "God…" she muttered. "Just… don't be such a good kid. Don't relax as much and you won't blow up as badly as you do."

"Sure. We'll try that."

Ms. Dugan sighed and shook her head. She undid the binds from across Caim's body before stepping back. Caim sat up and stretched, rubbing down his arms and the back of his head. Ms. Dugan watched him for a moment before looking at Quinn. "You should probably go get some rest," she said. Quinn frowned. She didn't want to leave, but she could tell that Ms. Dugan wouldn't be taking no for an answer. So with a sigh she stood and looked at Caim. "I'll let Kitchie know-"

"Don't tell him anything," Caim replied quickly. "Tell him that Ms. Dugan's here and we're hanging out. He'll get it."

Quinn nodded and moved to the door, but then she paused. Turning, she asked, "Why were you back so early? What happened with Alex?" There was a long silence and Caim didn't once look her way. "He got sick, went home early." Quinn nodded slowly, not wanting to press an issue that she knew she was going to get no information about. But with the thought in mind that she'd get more out of him later, she left.


	62. Chapter 62

**_AN: _This chapter is dedicated, as most of the future chapters will be, to StormyNightengale. Yaoiboy, this is also slightly dedicated to you but the next chapter will be more for you. StormyNightengale, this is pretty much all yours. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mark hummed to himself as he moved around the kitchen. He and Kitchie had retreated to Kitchie's room after the party when Quinn had come to tell Kitchie that Caim wouldn't be coming back upstairs. She mentioned a lady named Ms. Dugan and Kitchie got all excited to hear that she was at the mansion. Then again, Kitchie got excited when he heard that anyone was around. Mark had yet to find a person that Kitchie didn't like.

So after she had left, he and Kitchie decided to hang out. Kitchie told him that Caim wouldn't mind if he borrowed his bed so Mark could sleep in Kitchie's. Mark started to protest, saying that he could just hang out before heading back to his own room with Piotr, but Kitchie insisted so much that he couldn't say no. He didn't really want to say no in the first place but it had been the right way to answer.

At the moment Mark was in the kitchen getting the two of them snack; nothing fancy, just some cheese and crackers.

As he moved around the kitchen he started to hear voices coming from the living room, but didn't think much of them. He thought that they might have been an echo from upstairs or the ringing of music still in his ears from earlier, but when he went to put the rest of the cheese back in the fridge he distinctly heard a conversation coming from another room.

"I just don't know what to do with him anymore Hank," a lady sighed. "Usually our problem is that the students are getting into _too _many fights. With him it's like we have to make sure he fights so that he doesn't blow up."

"You're doing the best you can and that's all you can do. Maybe if you give him a little bit of space-" a man replied.

"He's really going to set the Professor's office on fire."

"He wouldn't do that, and you know it."

The lady sighed at the man's statement and there was silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Maybe the Professor would let him go off for a little while, a week or two. He has money. Maybe if he could just get out for a while on his own he'd have some time to relax. He feels pressured here, he's told me."

Mark stepped over to the island where his plate sat. He didn't know who the pair was talking about but it seemed somewhat serious and he didn't want to intrude.

"He's told me that he'll try to open up to Kitchie a bit more, and Quinn as well. He also mentioned a new boy named Mark that he says he could talk to. I think that him having more friends will help to get him out of his shell, at least I hope so..."

Hearing his name Mark looked over at the door that connected the kitchen to the living room. He frowned, trying to figure out who they were talking about. It sounded like they were talking about Caim, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't be unless he asked, and he didn't want to interrupt them. With a small sigh and a slight shrug, dismissing the conversation, he picked up the plate and started to head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Mark, I was just coming down to see if you wanted any help." Kitchie appeared in the doorway with his trademark smile. Mark laughed quietly and shook his head. "I'm fine but thanks."

"Kitchie?"

They both turned to the doorway to the living room, where Kitchie's name had come from. Mark looked back at his friend whose smile grew as he bounded out to the living room. As Mark set the plate down and followed him he wondered how Kitchie could manage such precise control over his long limbs.

When he stepped into the living room he was met with two new people, a man and a woman that had seemingly just broken apart on the couch as the woman got up to return Kitchie's hug. The woman was pretty, with shining blue eyes and the man was large and blue. Kind of like a fuzzier and larger Kurt.

The man was the first to spot Mark and he smiled as he rose from the couch. "Hello there," he said, walking over and extending his hand. "Hank McCoy," he introduced.

"Mark Rivers," Mark replied, shaking the blue man's hand.

"This is Ms. Dugan," Kitchie told Mark, gesturing to the lady. She laughed quietly and shook Mark's hand. "Natasha Dugan," she told him.

"Mark Rivers," Mark replied.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard nice things about you," she said. Mark nodded and smiled, a blush flushing his cheeks. "Thanks," he replied.

"Mark's really great," Kitchie explained. "He's really caring and really nice. He likes to take care of people. Did you know that he traveled for a month across the country to come here?"

Ms. Dugan looked back at Mark. "Well I know that now. That's pretty impressive," he told him.

Mark felt himself blush again and he stuck his hands into the pockets of his pajamas bottoms. "Not really. Quinn traveled with me and she was on the streets for a little over a year. What I did wasn't that impressive."

"Yes it was," Kitchie rebutted. "And as you and Quinn told us, she wouldn't be here if you hadn't gotten her out of that tree. You're too modest Mark." He smiled and gently punched Mark's shoulder. "You really are a great guy." Mark just gave a weak laugh in response and felt his blush continue to burn his cheeks.

Suddenly Mr. McCoy coughed and he glanced at Ms. Dugan, who raised an eyebrow. "Since the boys are here," Mr. McCoy started. "I think that maybe it would be nice to have witnesses to what I'm about to say, so you don't think this is just a mind trick." Ms. Dugan frowned slightly. "What do you mean Hank?"

Mr. McCoy glanced at Kitchie, whose smile grew, if that was even possible. Mark wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed like Kitchie had a slight idea because he started to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet. "Really?" he asked. "On New Year's? That's so romantic!" He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and looked over at Ms. Dugan, who still seemed as lost as Mark. Mr. McCoy laughed quietly and nodded. "Thank you Kitchie, I thought so as well."

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Dugan asked, crossing her arms. "Hank, what's going on?"

"Well…" He cast a knowing smile at Kitchie, who covered his mouth with his hands. Mr. McCoy turned back to Ms. Dugan and took a breath. "Natasha Dugan," he said simple, a smile as evident in his words as it was on his face. "I have known you for five wonderful years, and have had the delight of going out with you for the past three. You are a wonderful and amazing person and I love your passion and your fire." He paused and Ms. Dugan swallowed. "Hank…" she said quietly.

He smiled as he played with a loose strand of her brown hair and Mark glanced at Kitchie, who seemed to almost have tears in his eyes. Mark stepped up next to him and took his hand, squeezing it. He wasn't fully sure why, but something in his brain told him that Kitchie needed it.

And it seemed so, because Kitchie squeezed back.

Mr. McCoy ran a hand down Ms. Dugan's shoulder and she gave him a kind if slightly unsteady smile. "I love the way you take care of everyone, and the way you see the best in everyone. You believe in everyone as much, if more so, than you believe in yourself. I know that you're still trying to figure out your life and how everything works, and I want to know-" He got down on one knee and Ms. Dugan gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Mark felt happy tears well in his eyes and Kitchie squeezed his hand tighter. "-will you let me be there with you while you do so?" He removed a ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful single diamond ring. "Natasha Dugan," he clarified. "will you marry me?"

Tears sprung to Ms. Dugan's eyes and she couldn't speak. Mr. McCoy stood up, still gently smiling, as she nodded. "Y-Yes," she stammered. "Oh my god Hank… Yes. Of course." He slid the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, before breaking away and kissing him.

At that point Mark and Kitchie smiled and met each other's gaze. A silent message passed between them, saying that they should leave the newlyweds to each other. Nodding slightly in agreement they left the happy couple.


	63. Chapter 63

**_AN: _Goldrusher and Yaoiboy, this chapter's all for you guys.**

* * *

"Oh my god that was so cute! I knew he was going to propose soon because I ran into him at the mall when he was buying the ring but at the time he didn't know when he was going to propose, and now four months later he's actually done it oh my god!" Kitchie exclaimed. He burst through the door to his room and flopped onto Caim's bed, his smile almost falling off the edges of his cheeks. Mark laughed quietly as he settled onto Kitchie's bed.

"That was really romantic. It takes the New Year's kiss to a whole new level!"

"Do you believe in that kind of thing?" Mark asked, moving so his back was against the wall. Kitchie shrugged in replied and got a faraway look in his eyes. "I think it's cute, and depending on how it's done, romantic." He blushed and looked away. "But only if you have the right person." He let out a barely audible sigh but Mark caught it. He squirmed where he sat and fidgeted with the blanket that lay beneath him.

"Do you believe in the New Year's kiss?" Kitchie asked.

"If…" Mark paused and swallowed. "If it's with the right person." He looked up and caught Kitchie's eye. "Kitchie, um…"He looked away and his mouth went dry. He only had to say eight words, but why was it so hard? He gathered up his courage and in a rush, as he whipped his head up to face his friend, he spit it out. "Kitchie, will you go out with me?" The words came out in one breath, much like how most of Kitchie's sentences came out.

Kitchie was quiet for a moment and Mark felt his heart sink and his stomach rise. He stood, intending to leave before he was sick to his stomach, but then Kitchie spoke. "Yes." He laughed. "Yes. Of course!" He jumped up and hugged Mark tightly. Mark hugged him back and hoped that he couldn't hear how hard his heart was pounding.

Kitchie was the first to pull away, smiling bigger than Mark had ever seen. Kitchie went and sat back on the bed while Mark couldn't get his feet to move. He glanced around the room, a thought clawing at both his mind and heart. "Kitchie, I have a question," he asked slowly.

"Anything," Kitchie replied.

"You asked about Quinn and I…" He looked at a spot above Kitchie's shoulder, so he wouldn't have to make eye-contact, and at a CD on a shelf titled 'Heart Crossed'. It made sense for the moment, as Mark's heart was currently twisting in glee but also in anticipation for the answer to his question. If the answer was a yes then… he wasn't fully sure what was going to happen. "I was wondering if you and Caim ever went out."

Kitchie was quiet, then laughed slightly and shook his head. "No, we haven't. I get why you're asking, because I asked about you and Quinn, and because Caim and I are close and sleep in the same room and stuff, but no. He's a great guy but, and no offense to him or other people like him, but he's a little bit too moody for me. I love him and he's great and wonderful but I don't know if I could date him… Anyway there wasn't even the chance if there was the possibility because only about two months after he got here he started going out with Alex."

A huge weight was lifted off of Mark's body and he smiled. "Alright. Great." He paused. "I mean-" Kitchie laughed. "I get it," he said. "Don't correct yourself it's all good I know what you mean. So where were you thinking of for our date? If you had an idea. Or were you waiting to ask me first?"

Mark shrugged a shoulder and sat down next to his, possibly, new boyfriend. "Well I was thinking we could go to the school dance together."

"That would be a lot of fun! Last year I didn't go because I didn't have a partner and the dance is kind of strict about that whole bit and there's only two dances a year besides prom and the other dance was in June at the end of the year but I got sick so I couldn't go. So being able to go to both dances, with you, this year would be so great." Mark caught the bit about how Kitchie thought they would be together in June and his smile grew. "So I'm taking it that we're going to the dance?" he confirmed.

"Totally! We can go with Alex and Caim, or we can go just us." Kitchie paused. "What about Quinn? Would she come? That would be neat. Or would you want it just us? We could hang out with them but then just the two of us."

"We'll figure it out."

They both smiled and continued talking for a little bit before Mark switched to the other bed. They talked for a little after that, their words becoming progressingly more mumbled, until they fell asleep.


	64. Chapter 64

The last days of the holidays were the same as the first, but without the four of them being together. Mark and Kitchie were spending even more time together and Quinn rarely saw a time when they were separated. They were even starting to share a room since Caim wasn't around much. Caim was spending a lot of time with either Ms. Dugan or Wolverine somewhere in the mansion and he rarely showed himself even for meals. The few times he was seen alone he was in his room with his headphones on and his guitar in hand. He wouldn't speak to anyone, and he slept in some room down in the basement.

Considering that her friends were otherwise occupied, Quinn had to find ways to occupy herself. It was strange, feeling alone in a house full of people, but she didn't really want to hang out with anyone else. She spent an afternoon with Rogue, but they actually didn't talk much, just watched the action film they had found on TV.

She spent a lot of time flying around the small forest on the outskirts of the mansion that was just along the cliff line. The forest was quiet save for some birds and it was nice, but she often grew bored. She didn't know what to do anymore and she soon found herself putting on her image inducer and going into town just to walk around. One day, when walking down Main Street, she spotted some familiar faces.

Gwen, Gabriel, and Noah stepped out of a music store, talking quietly amongst themselves. Something seemed wrong; as their voices grew louder Quinn could hear that they were arguing about something. Then Gwen looked up, caught Quinn's eye, and smiled. "Hey," she said, as the three of them stopped in front of her. Quinn looked them up and down, sticking her hands in her pocket. "Hi."

"What you up to?" Gwen asked. She looked around. "I don't see your friends. Did they ditch you?"

Quinn laughed without humour. "You're funny." She stared at them with flat eyes and Gabriel laughed. "Wow Gwen, she might be giving you a run for your money in the glaring contest." Without turning Gwen smacked him lightly in the chest. "Shut up Gabriel," she said, but she smiled. "So, Quinn, considering you're out alone, which, for a small young looking girl like yourself, isn't the safest idea-"

"What would you know about safe? You're a walking danger sign."

Gabriel laughed again and Gwen looked her up and down. "You're in a mood today aren't you? The Institute not living up to your expectations?"

"I had no expectations."

"Well that's good," Gwen replied. "You know, if you wanted, you could hang with us."

"Today?" Quinn asked.

"Well, yes, but I meant permanently. Leave the X-Men and come stay with us. We aren't as creepy as we seem-"

"Look at yourself," Noah commented.

"-and we have a place to crash. Not as grand as the mansion, but it's pretty big with the essentials."

"What if I say no?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms. Gwen shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing. We're not going to kidnap you or anything. I'm just letting you know this in case you need a change in scenery, a difference in your life. Maybe not with us necessarily but… we have some connections." Quinn didn't reply.

"Well, I'll take that as a no for now," Gwen said. "Guess we'll see you 'round." She stepped around Quinn, who didn't move as the trio walked away. But as soon as she was sure they were around the next corner, she turned to stare after them and wondered why Noah had been staring at her the entire time.

* * *

**_AN: _I know it was short, but it was a filler little info chapter. I know I said that these three were just going to have that one cameo, but I realized that I needed them in a little later. **


	65. Chapter 65

"Damn," Quinn muttered as she looked away from Mark. The four of them, their own little miniature team, was down in the danger room waiting to be briefed by Wolverine, who was currently up in the watch tower talking with Mr. Xavier and Ms. Dugan about whatever the training exercise was. All the four of them knew was that it involved partners, and Quinn and Mark and Caim and Kitchie were together. Quinn knew that if the exercise involved fighting, which with Wolverine as leader it was sure to, Mark would drag her down; she knew that no matter what he wouldn't hurt Kitchie, and it would kill him to see Quinn hurt him. She hoped that Mark could get past it and realize that they weren't hurting each other to cause pain, but to train, and that he could just do what needed to be done.

She shuffled her feet and flexed out her wings, feeling anxious. Caim laughed quietly and Quinn looked up, wondering what was so funny. He gave her a mischevious smile and she raised an eyebrow.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"About what?"

"The exercise. Kitchie and I know what's going on, you guys are coming in blind."

Quinn frowned and looked between him and Kitchie, who was smiling, but he elbowed Caim in the side. "Don't be mean to them," he said. "They're already screwed enough as it is." He laughed, and Quinn was surprised; she hadn't seen this side of either of them before. Mark laughed too and slung an arm over Quinn's shoulders, a hopeful sign that maybe he wouldn't be dead weight in this session. "Quinn and I can work together," he said. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"You want to bet?" Caim asked, taking a step forward, his head tilted slightly. Quinn didn't know that Caim was a gambler, but there was a gleam in his eyes that suggested otherwise. Mark stepped up to meet the challenge and they both matched each other in height. "Yeah, I do," Mark replied. "What are we betting?"

Caim was quiet for a moment, thinking, and then he laughed quietly. He opened his mouth to speak but then Wolverine arrived and both him and Mark too a step back from each other to stand next to their partners.

"Alright, so here's what you're doing," Wolverine told them, locking gazes with each of them. "you're essentially playing capture the flag. We're going to throw you into a simulation and you have to find the flag in the center of the building. As you go through, the other team will be trying to take you down and stall you from reaching your objective. The building will also be full of traps and other aspects that will be fighting against you." He smiled and Quinn could tell that he enjoyed this exercise. "Powers are mandatory at least twice-" He glanced at Caim on that statement. "-and as long as you don't seriously injure someone or kill them it doesn't matter what you do." He looked at Quinn at that point.

"What does seriously injure mean?" Quinn asked, smiling, and Mark laughed. Wolverine rolled his eyes, having grown used to her questions during other sessions. "We'll start when I press the button," he said, leaving to go back to the watch tower.

Quinn glanced up at Mark, who was smiling at her. "Ready Q?" he asked. She laughed quietly and flashed Caim and Kitchie her best evil grin. "Absolutely."


	66. Chapter 66

Silver walls appeared around them and the distant humming of electronics echoed faintly. Quinn glanced around, momentarily once again baffled at the technology that the Institute had. She had been told that Ms. Dugan was the brains behind most of the simulations and she stopped for a moment like this every time one of the adults put them into a simulation for training.

"Come on Quinn, let's move," Mark said, breaking her trance. She nodded and followed him at a cautious walk down the hall. They weren't yet sure what they were up against, besides their friends, and they wanted to get a better feel of the place. Quinn was glad for the size of the halls, any smaller and there was the chance that Mark's claustrophobia would start up. She also liked the size because it would allow her to fully expand her wings, and she was betting that she'd want to, or need to, use them at some point today.

She hurried a little bit ahead despite Mark's warnings.

"Relax," she said. "We've got this."

That's when a giant wolf burst out from around the corner. It snarled and landed on her, pinning her beneath it's weight. Both Mark and Quinn noted that it made no attempt to hurt her, but they were quickly distracted. Mark looked up to see an unmistakable shock of black hair sprint past their hall and he ran after it, knowing that Quinn would kill him if stayed to help her and let him get away.

He was about a half a hallway away from Caim, who was running like this life depended on it. Mark spat into his hand, but before the saliva reached his palm it morphed into a knife. He slowed down and aimed at the back of Caim's foot. He threw the knife, which caught the back of the dark haired boy's pant leg and stuck into the floor. He fell forward, barely catching himself on his hands, and turned his head to look at him.

Before Mark could take two steps something hit him in the back of the head and he was pitched forward, but he managed to right himself before he actually fell. When he looked up Caim wasn't in sight and neither was whatever had hit him.

Quinn tore past him, soaring down the hallway with an intent Mark hadn't seen in a long time. "Come on!" she called, and he raced after her.

She sharply turned a corner but there was no sign of anyone or anything. She glided to a slow enough pace that she could touch her feet down and fold in her wings, all while continuing at a slight run. Mark caught up to her and they reached a split in the hallway: two turns with one going left and one going right, and one going straight. Quinn looked up at her partner. "Since you can't even think straight and I'm never right, let's go left." Mark laughed quietly at the joke and nodded, turning the way she indicated. They followed the hall until they reached what they suspected was a door. It was solid and blocked the entire corridor, but there was the impression of a slit that indicated that it opened somehow.

"Forget it," Quinn said. "We'll find another way." She turned to leave but Mark rested a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. Let me see if I can burn this down or something," he said.

"If you do end up melting it you'll heat up the whole hall first," Quinn replied. "I don't think you'll be able to walk, let alone run, very well with burnt feet." Despite her statement she looked back over her shoulder at the door and didn't move. Mark stepped up to the wall and ran his hand down the slit. Another knife appeared in his hand and he jimmied the tip into the slit. "Thought that only worked with credit cards," Quinn commented, a teasing smile in her voice.

"Shut up. It might work."

The tip snapped off and he muttered darkly under her breath. But the door slid open and his eyes widened. "Wow... I actually didn't think it would work."

Quinn laughed and ran down the hall with her bewildered friend behind her. They rounded a corner and stopped.

Kitchie and Caim were at the other end.

Everyone froze for a moment, but then Quinn stepped forward and a black hole appeared behind her friends turned currently rivals. In any other case she would have apologized but her current mentality pushed all friendliness away.

The black hole pulled Caim, the closest subject, in, and Quinn herself felt nausious by the site that met them both.

A sea of red lapped below her, and from the metallic stench she knew it was blood. Caim's head broke the surface as he he coughed and sputtered, his eyes wide, and his skin had a sickly green tinge to it. Quinn gagged, but could only watch in horror as her terrified friend was washed up onto some sort of beach, which was the same colour as the putrid water. Shadows moved about on the sand, rising around the helpless male, and Quinn was even more sickened to see that these shadows took the form of Caim himself when they stood.

She quickly ended the nightmare and felt herself fall her to knees as she returned to the real world.

Mark laid on the floor beside her, apparently unconcious, with Kitchie standing over him. The taller boy looked down at Quinn, who suddenly felt weak, but then they both looked over to where the abrupt growling was coming from. At the end of the hall, where Caim was barely standing, were a tiger and the wolf from before. The tiger growled again and took a step forward, as did the wolf. They launched themselves at her the instant that Caim crumpled to the ground.

Quinn quickly turned and spread her wings out, half lifting and half dragging Mark as she flew down the hall. She couldn't hear the creatures behind her, but she wasn't going to stop. She sped through the doorway and threw Mark ahead of her as she heard something shifting within the walls of the doors. Thank God she had.

The doors closed and caught her wings between them. Metal spikes that were probably a part of the locking mechanism pierced through two muscles and the weight caused a couple of the small structural bones to break.

A scream caught in her throat but she didn't let it pass her lips. She curled inwards on herself, concentrating on not passing out while she waited for the door to reopen. She didn't know how she managed to keep herself in the air, but the parts of her wings that weren't pierced still weakly fluttered. Thank god because she couldn't touch the ground.

Then the doorway opened and her wings slid from the spikes. She crashed to the ground and let out a hiss, rising up on her hands and knees.

"Quinn?" Kitchie asked. "Oh my god Quinn are you ok! Your-your wings are all mangled and you're bleeding and-" Quinn didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because she forced herself to her feet and ran down the hall. Her mind was still in the training, still in the objective, and with this in her mind she forced herself not to focus on the indescribable pain the eminated from her wings all down her spine and all over her body.

She passed Caim's body and didn't stop, just kept on going. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she didn't care, she just had to keep moving. Had to keep moving... Had to keep moving... Had to keep moving...

Then something tripped her, sending her falling head over heels and she heard the hiss as a gas was sprayed into the air. She coughed, covering her mouth and nose with her hands since her X-Men uniform was too tight to pull up. She scrammbled to her feet and hurried down the hallway, which was filling with an odd red smoke. The room was starting to spin, to tip, and her head was pounding but she kept on pushing herself, tripping almost every other step.

Finally she found a door set into the wall and she pushed it open. It closed with a solid bang behind her and she took her hands away from her face, taking in a deep breath. She coughed fiercely and each jerk sent her head spinning again, but she tried to ignore it. She looked around the room, which was black except for yellow lights set high into the walls that cast an errie glow about the room. The glow didn't penetrate all the shadows though, and there were large pockets of pure darkness.

Quinn looked around warily as she ventured into the room, wondering if there was a door in the floor she was going to fall through or if it was like one of the adventure movies she'd scene the guys watch where spikes shot from the walls and a large boulder rolled down the hall. She laughed at the images even though she honestly hoped that her life wasn't about to turn into one of those films.


	67. Chapter 67

The room was dead silent, even Quinn's footsteps were lost in the gloom and scattered bursts of light. She took a deep breath and quickened her pace despite that it jostled her wings and sent spasms of pain down her back. In a couple seconds she was running, just wanting to find the other end of the damn room. It was the creepiest place she had ever been, almost as bad as the places she found herself in in her nightmares. She swallowed as she reached the end of the hall, only to find that there wasn't a door. She ran her hands along the width of the wall, which was only a couple meters long, and wondered if it was set up higher. If it was than she was most likely screwed.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't afford to panic. She had to think logically... think like Mark. What would he say if he was there? Probably make some joke in a serious voice to reduce the tension that would set her off a bit. "Make a joke," she said quietly, as though speaking to him. "Come on, make a joke."

She looked around to see where the eerie lights cast their glows, and found that there was a crack under one of them. She ran over to it and noticed that it was like the crack of the door back in the other hallway. She fished Mark's Christmas present out from the side of her boot and slid the tip into the crack, hoping that it wouldn't break. She ran the knife down the wall and it parted a bit, just enough for her to edge her fingers in and pry the door the rest of the way open. She put her knife away and did just that, using all her strength to pull the door open. It took a little bit but she finally widened the crack enough for her to wedge her way through and into a normal hallway. The door shut behind her and when she turned she coudn't see the crack anymore.

Not stopping to think about that she continued down the hallway at a steady pace. She was in a hallway with no doorways in sight and not turn offs. All she could do would be to keep walking and hope that either the 'flag' was at the end, or that there was a branch up ahead. She sighed and flexed her hands, feeling restless since leaving that room. It had put her on edge and she hated the goose bumps that were still raised on her arms. It was almost exactly like the place from her nightmare last night, except that Mark's dead body wasn't lying in the middle of the floor with a masked guy standing over him holding a knife. She shuddered.

A turn appeared out of no where, coming up on her left, and she jogged a little faster, wanting to reach it and get out of the endless hallway. Then Mark stepped through, looking dazed and disoriented. He looked over at her. "Quinn? Your wings... What happened?"

She slowed, opening her mouth to speak, when she felt something dislodge under her foot. She looked down and raised her boot, and as she did a button lifted off the ground. "Crap."

A rummbling filled the hall and Quinn sprinted towards her friend. "Run!" she shouted, her mind picturing the boulder from the adventure movies, but as she started to run pieces of the floor started to crack and disappear out from under her. She jumped to a steady spot, and noticed that Mark hadn't moved even though the hallway behind him was falling to pieces as well. "MARK!" she shouted. "MOVE!" He looked up at her just as she saw a crack form under his feet. Gritting her teeth she jumped the two meter span between the two of them, forcing her wings to keep her in the air, and she grabbed onto her friend's uniform. She managed to drop him on the edge of a steady floor tile just as she felt her wings flutter once and go motionless. She fell for a second, then her hands caught onto the edge of a stationary tile. She struggled as she tried to pull herself up, but she didn't have the arm strength. She could feel her fingers slipping, her blunt nails trying to grab hold onto the tile, but she knew that she would eventually fall.

She closed her eyes, trying not to imagine an endless pit below her or even worse, some sort of endless well. She shuddered and felt her hand slip another inch. Oh god. She really was going to fall.

Then a set of strong hands caught her wrists and hauled her up. She colapsed into Mark's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, moving around her wings. "You idiot," he hissed, but she didn't care what he said to her. He flicked the back of her head and slowly pulled her to stand on the tile that was barely big enough to accomodate them. "Come on," he said. "Let's make you practically killing yourself worth while." He released her and jumped effortlessly to a tile near theirs. Quinn followed him as they played a dangerous hop-scotch game to the edge of a solid hallway. When she landed on the solid floor Mark quickly pulled her away from the edge and they continued down the hall.

"Have you seen Kitchie?" Quinn asked, and Mark shook his head.

"No," he replied. "He knocked me out and when I woke up the only person there was Caim, who was unconcious too." He looked at her. "Your work?"

She nodded. "I did what I had to do," she replied flatly. He didn't say anything in response and they made their way down the silver corridor. At the end they found a door and Quinn narrowed her eyes, wary that it might lead to a room like the nightmare one from earlier. Mark reached a hand towards the knob but Quinn swatted it away; if the room was like the one before she wasn't going to let Mark in it. "What are you doing Quinn?" he asked.

"Trust me." She turned the knob and opened it to find a big red button sitting in the middle of a table in the center of the room. She blinked, caught off guard. "What the hell?" she asked. She took a slow step into the room and her back exploded into agony; apparently the doorway wasn't wide enough to let her wings pass. She stumbled back, her teeth ground together and her eyes squeezed shut. All the pain she had been repressing was flooding through her barriers and she fell to her knees. "Fucking press the button," she snapped through clentched teeth, guessing that this was their 'flag'. If not than they were probably in a lot of trouble.

She heard Mark step through the doorway and then a little pop. She lifted her head enough to see and opened her eyes. Sticking out of the red button was a small orange and black flag. She let out a choked laugh at the fact that the flag was hers and Mark's favourite colours.

"Congradulations Nightmare and WeaponMaster," Mr. Xavier's voice said. Quinn winced at the volume. "Excellent teamwork. Now, let's bring you two back to the Institute."

The world disolved around them until they found themselves standing at the far end of the danger room. Kitchie was standing behind them to their left and him and Mark met gazes. Caim lay, still unconcious, towards the center of the room. Quinn weakly rose to her knees and stummbled towards him, wanting to make sure that she hadn't killed him or anything. Before she could reach him Ms. Dugan was there, kneeling next to him and speaking quietly. After a moment she saw his hand ball into a fist and his body shudder once before he slowly started to sit up. Quinn sighed in relief and ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"Quinn."

She turned to see Mark standing behind her. He went to say something, but then stopped and hugged her. She leaned against him, her head on his chest.

"We need to talk," he whispered.


	68. Chapter 68

"You really are an idiot," Mark muttered for the hundredth time, and Quinn sighed. He had said it so many times that she wasn't even sure who he was talking about anymore, and it was starting to bug her.

She shifted on her bed in the infirmary and Mr. McCoy rested a hand on her shoulder. "You haveto sit still," he told her. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah yeah," she grumbled. He had stiched up the jagged punctures near the tops of her wings and was currently finished resetting the last couple bones. They only reason Quinn knew that was because he had told her; she had been on a morphine drip since she had gotten administered.

The rest of her team was down there too, but Kitchie was mostly there for support and friendliness. Mark was on the bed to Quinn's left and Caim was next to him. Kitchie sat on a stool at the foot of Mark's bed so that he could 'be near all this friends'.

Ms. Dugan came over to stand between Mark's and Quinn's bed, but facing Mark. She gently touched the large bump on the back of his head and he winced slightly. She laughed quietly and looked over at Kitchie. "Nice job, I didn't think you had it in you."

Kitchie blushed and looked away, a small smile on his face, while Quinn laughed.

"You don't have a concussion," Ms. Dugan explained. "but you'll have one hell of a headache."

Mark nodded and Ms. Dugan gave him one more look over before moving over to Caim, who was sitting up on his bed, his fingers tapping on the sheets.

"Quinn?" Mark asked.

She looked over.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what? Throw Caim in a black hole-"

"No. Save me."

Quinn blinked and frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why did you save me?"

"From those tiles or-"

"You mean you did it more than once!"

Quinn was taken aback at his outburst and she glanced at Kitchie, who looked equally confused.

"Answer me Quinn."

She looked back to her friend, wondering if Kitchie's hit had scrambled something in his brain. "You want to know why I helped you?" she clarified. She started to stand but Mr. McCoy held her down. "Why do you think?" she asked.

"Because you're an idiot. You shouldn't be risking yourself for-"

"I shouldn't be risking myself for what!" Mark was starting to piss her off even more now, not valuing his life and going on like she had no business helping him.

"-for someone that should have been dead a while ago. I should have been killed when my father pulled his gun on me; I should have been dead that time that truck almost ran me over! But no. You saved me-"

"Yes. I did. Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Because you shouldn't have!"

Quinn groaned and ran her hands through her hair, tugging on it as she did. "Did you give him something?" she asked Mr. McCoy quietly. He shook his head. "No, but perhaps I should." He patted Quinn's shoulder and took out her IV as he stepped around her bed. "Mark," he said. "I know that your head must be hurting but there is no need for you to be yelling and saying such things."

"I'm not in pain Mr. McCoy," Mark said.

"Then why are you-"

"I just want to know why she saved me."

"Because you're my friend!" Quinn screamed. A longer explanation threatened to burst from her lips but she held it back with a quiet snarl. "For fuck's sake, why don't you get it!"

"Because your life is worth more than mine-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked over at Caim, who was glaring at Mark. "Shut up," he repeated. "Don't say stuff like that." Quinn wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Ms. Dugan smile as Caim stood.

Kitchie nodded. "Really Mark, don't say stuff like that. You can't think that way you really can't. It's not good. Everyone loves you and you're a great guy and you shouldn't undervalue yourself so much. We'd all hate if you weren't here. Don't talk like that, please."

While Kitchie was going for the soft approach, Caim was using a more intimidating method. He stalked over and towered over Mark, his hands in fists at his sides. "Don't act like that," he told the other dark haired boy firmly. "You can't think about yourself that way or crap comes to you bringing your talk into your life. If you keep running your mouth you're going to end up dead sooner than you, or any of us, want."

Mr. McCoy rested a hand on Caim's shoulder and pulled him back a step. "Caim, relax, scaring him won't solve anything." He looked at Mark. "But they're right, you shouldn't speak about yourself that way."

"Would you be yelling at Kitchie if he saved you?" Caim asked. "Or yell at me if I did, or someone else?"

Kitchie moved to sit beside his boyfriend and hewrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him. "We all love you Mark."

Mark didn't said anything, just looked away, and Quinn sighed. "God Mark," she mumbled.

"Don't do that Quinn, this isn't my fault. If you hadn't stuck your nose in my business-"

"Mark, there is nothing for anyone to be at fault for, and you're her friend so your life _is_ her business," Ms. Dugan interveened. "Hank, grab a couple Advil for him please, just for him to take before the pain sets in." She walked around the group and her and Mr. McCoy went to the other end of the infirmary.

Caim sat down at the end of Quinn's bed, legs crossed, while Kitchie stayed next to Mark. Quinn looked at the ground, thinking that this was the way that they had been paired off lately, and how it was probably going to continue this way. She liked Caim, she really did, but she... she missed Mark. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud though.

"Quinn?"

She looked up at the sound of Mark's voice.

"You know, I really love you some days..."

A lump formed in Quinn's throat as she tried to swallow. The razor edge to his calm tone sent shivers up her spine and lodged something heavy in her stomach.

"...but some days I really hate you. You can be such a bitch and a pain in the ass somtimes."

Quinn tuned everything out after 'I hate you'. Nothing else mattered. There was only white noise and the feeling that someone was stepping on her chest. She couldn't breath and she couldn't move. Her brain wouldn't even think. It was like her whole body had just shut down. The only thing alive in her system was Mark's voice repeating that last line over and over and over and over and over...

She felt someone gently touch her arm, then shake her a little. The small motion seemed to turn on an on switch and suddenly her entire body was working. Her brain told her to run and she tore from the room. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to go.


	69. Chapter 69

The bell rang above her head as her wet shoes pounded down the hallway. She had woken up late and had stepped in a puddle of slush as she had raced for the bus. She was going to get detention, she knew it. Her math teacher was a real hard-ass when it came to punctuality.

At that thought Quinn slowed a bit, thinking that if she was already twenty minutes what would a few extra minutes do? She didn't have to beat herself up for something that wouldn't really get worse.

"Quinn?"

She stopped and turned to see Gwen standing a couple feet away.

"We need to talk," Gwen said.

Quinn looked her up and down, noting how tense she was and how her eyes darted around. "Quinn," she repeated. Quinn nodded slowly and stepped inside an empty classroom with the older girl. She had been suspecting to find Noah and Gabriel in the room but the two males weren't to be found.

"You need to watch your back," Gwen told her.

"Why?" Quinn crossed her arms. "Is Duncan going to beat me up behind the Dumpsters after school or something?"

Gwen shook her head, her gaze hardening. "I'm not joking around, and I'm not talking about some high school thugs like Duncan. I'm serious."

Quinn met the girl's eyes and nodded once.

"You need to watch yourself and your friends ok?" Gwen told her firmly. "Do you understand?"

"Where's Noah and Gabriel?"

"Do. You. Under. Stand?"

"Yes."

"Good." She walked out without another word and Quinn watched her leave, wondering if her hardness had to do anything with Noah and Gabriel being out of sight. She left the classroom a few minutes after Gwen and, as suspected, got detention the minute she walked into her Math class; not that she was going to go.

She skipped second period Science, not wanting to face Mark after yesterday's training session. After she had ran from the infirmary she had stayed in her room for the rest of the day, missing dinner so she wouldn't have to see him. She had felt sick all evening and the same wave of illness hit her when she thought about sitting next to him in class. So she skipped, went down to the dance hallway and hid in one of the unused rooms.

She was heading off grounds for lunch when Alex ran up to her. "Hey Quinn," he greeted, flashing her a smile. "I was wondering if you had seen Mark."

Something clamped onto Quinn's chest and she mutely shook her head.

"Oh, I thought you had science with him?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. He took the hint not to press her. "Alright, well have you seen Jake?"

Quinn paused and shook her head again. "No."

Alex smiled and shrugged. "Alright. Caim and I just wanted to ask them something. We'll find them later. Thanks." He took of back towards the school and Quinn stuck her hands in her pockets. That was strange, usually Mark and Kitchie went straight to their lunch tablet after their classes.

She didn't want to linger on these thoughts very long as the clamp tightened around her chest. She took in a deep breath and her mind shifted to her short conversation with Gwen earlier that morning.

_You need to watch yourself and your friends._

Quinn shook her head and continued off the school's grounds; Mark didn't need her to protect him.


	70. Chapter 70

Kurt caught up to her while she was walking to fourth period. "We have to go," he told her, dragging her down the hallway.

"What are you talking about? Let go Kurt." She tugged her arm away but he only gripped her arm tighter as he looked around the hallway. "Is there anyone around?" he asked.

"No. Why-"

Red smoke burst in front of her eyes and for a second the only feeling she had was of Kurt's hand, but then her feet touched ground and she held her arms out to steady herself.

"What the-" She stopped as she looked around, realizing that they were in the entrance hall of the mansion. Well… in the pieces of the hall. The front windows had been blasted out and the shattered glass littered the floor. One of the two doors lay crooked on its hinges. Dirt and snow that had been tracked in showed numerous sets of footprints.

Kurt's hand settled on her shoulder and she prepared herself as they teleported again, arriving in Ms. Xavier's office. Everyone was there, well, almost everyone. Quinn franticly counted heads and found, to her horror, that there were a couple people missing: Rogue, Kitty, Wolfsbane, Ms. Dugan, Kitchie… and Mark.

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach and she covered her mouth with a hand, worried that she was going to be physically ill. Everything seemed disjointed and the room seemed to tilt in every direction, not allowing her to ground herself and stay focused. Mr. Xavier was talking sitting behind his desk, talking, but Quinn couldn't hear a thing. This was too much like her nightmares and she pinched herself, trying to see if she'd wake up. It didn't work and she pinched herself again, hard enough that her short nails drew blood.

Then a gloved hand touched hers, moving it away from her arm, and everyone came into focus. She looked up at Caim, who merely pointed at Mr. Xavier, who was still speaking.

"-we will find where they are and we will get them back. If we understand her intentions correctly, no one will be hurt. I want my X-Men to meet me downstairs and the rest of you I simply ask to remain in the mansion." He rolled away from his desk and Quinn stepped up to him. "Why do you only want the X-Men?" she asked. "Can't we all help?"

Mr. Xavier met her gaze. "They've been doing this longer than the rest of you and I need a small, well organized, well trained group right now."

"Aren't we all trained?" Quinn snapped. "If not, then what the hell is the point of all our training missions?"

"Miss. Morr, we are wasting time talking. The sooner that the X-Men get assembled the closer we will be to getting out friends back."

"You're missing two members-"

"I am aware of that. Now please, let us work." He moved around her and out the door. The X-Men followed and Quinn crossed her arms, holding herself back.

"Arguing with him will only piss you off," Caim told her quietly. She glared up at him and he looked away. "You know I'm right." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out into the hallway. "Store up your energy for later," he called over his shoulder. "We're getting on that jet one way or another when they leave."

* * *

**_AN: _I know that this chapter and the last have been short, sorry. I've been writing in a notebook and it gives me a false sense of the length of the chapter... **

**Enjoy though!**


	71. Chapter 71

Pain burst in Mark's shoulder as he hit the ground and rolled away from the people who had thrown him. He was extremely disoriented but he knew enough about what had happened so that he awkwardly jumped to his feet and tried to rush at the men in the doorway. They merely pushed him back like flicking a fly and slammed the barred door shut.

He rushed forward and grabbed onto the door, his eyes darting wildly around the large, dimly lit warehouse-like room. In the gloom he could make out several other cells like the one he was in. In the one across from him he saw Kitchie slowly sitting up. "Kitchie!" he cried. Kitchie looked towards him and Mark saw him force a smile. The gesture made something like hope flutter in his chest.

That hope died when he realized the size of Kitchie's cell, it looked even smaller than the boxes they had been put in during Mark's first training session at the Institute. He whirled around to see the inside of his own cell and his knees buckled. He felt the walls start to close in on him and there suddenly wasn't enough air…

"Mark? Look at me Mark!"

Kitchie's voice rose above the sounds of his gasping and he turned, eager to see something that would draw him out of his nightmare.

"Don't worry Mark, they'll come find us, they'll get us out, you just need to breathe and everything will be ok, alright? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and as long as you don't look behind you you'll be fine." He smiled. "Everything will work out Mark."

Mark swallowed and tried to stem his rising terror. "Alright," was all he could say. "Alright."

He knew he was lying, he knew that he'd cave sooner rather than later, but if it made Kitchie feel better to think that he'd be ok then he'd make him think that. If he couldn't deal with this experience he'd do all that he could to help Kitchie. Both of them had been shaken enough by the initial attack. They had gone back to the mansion at the very beginning of lunch so that Mark could grab some homework he had forgotten. They had stayed a few minutes later than originally planned to see how Kitty, who had stayed home sick, was feeling. Rogue had come home to change after getting her lunch tipped on her and Wolfsbane was also picking up some forgotten homework.

They had all simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Wolfsbane had been the first to sense the strangers and she had been halfway up the stairs to alert the others when the men burst in with their tranquillizer guns raised. Mark had seen Wolfsbane drop on the stairs, unable to help her quick enough, but he was able to slow his own capture by turning their next round against them. He didn't wait around to see how many he had dropped as he sprinted back to warn Kitchie and Kitty. He would have warned Rogue but there hadn't been enough time, he had already heard her cry out from down the hall.

Kitty had gotten the three of them downstairs and they were just about to slip into the garage when she slumped against Mark's shoulder, a tranquillizer dart sticking out from her arm. In a second Kitchie had fallen to the floor and Mark wasn't going to let the men take them without him, so he let them put two darts in his right calf.

He didn't know if anyone else had been taken, and that was another thing that was going to drive him crazy besides the fact that he hadn't been able to save three of his friends. Did the people who had taken them take some of the others from school or on their way to school or on their way back to the mansion during lunch? He knew that these thoughts would plague him almost as much as his claustrophobia would.

He swallowed and gripped the bars on his door tighter, wishing that he knew what had happened to the others and wishing that he had fought more for his and his friend's freedom.


	72. Chapter 72

**_AN:_ To yaoiboy/Mark- for the next two chapters, please do not be upset with Quinn as she apologizes greatly. Also, please do not be upset with Caim, Quinn and I both beg you not to be.**

* * *

The water had gone cold but Quinn didn't care, she sat under the shower anyways, her wet clothes and hair plastered to her body. She had been sitting in the bathtub for nearly two and a half hours and she didn't plan on moving anytime soon. She knew that there was a high risk of her getting sick but she didn't care; the one thing she had honestly cared about had been taken away and she had no idea how she was going to get him back. She would never openly admit how much she cared about Mark or how much she had missed him lately, and often times she hated admitting it her herself, but when it came down to it that was how it was.

She lay down on the bottom of the tub, her first movement in over an hour, and propped her feet up on the end. The whole world could go to hell.

A knock came from her bedroom door and she didn't move, didn't say anything. She heard it open and absentmindedly wondered who it was and what they wanted. A set of feet padded across her carpet and stopped outside her bathroom door. Quinn wondered why they didn't just walk in, but then she realized that maybe they thought that she was naked.

She sighed. "What?"

"Oh good, you're alive." Caim sat on the edge of the bathroom counter, resting his bare feet on the closed toilet lid. "I came to make sure you hadn't drowned yourself or slit your wrists in the tub."

"Fucking pessimist."

"Mhmm."

"What's your problem?" She looked over at him, waiting for a reply she didn't get. They sat there for fifteen minutes, she staring at him and him staring at the tile. He was the first to move as he stood and turned off the shower. "I think Mark would be a little upset if you died from hypothermia after escaping it's grasp once before, don't you think?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn sat up and stared at him. "I mean, I know you're quiet but I know you can be happy, I've seen you with Alex. Where did this depressive emo guy come from?"

"We all have our ways of coping." He reached down and grabbed his bag from beside him. He rested it on his knees and unzipped the top. Quinn looked away when he pulled a bottle out of it.

"What happened to the Caim who told me that we'd be getting on the Blackbird when it leaves no matter what Mr. Xavier and the rest of the X-Men say?" she asked firmly.

Caim sighed. "He's still here just… repressed."

"I want him back."

"No you don't."

"Why not?"

"Because he'd be down in the danger room arguing with Mr. Xavier and getting us nowhere."

"Isn't there a part of you that could be rational with him?"

"This coming from you?"

"Shut up and answer the damn question."

Caim was silent for a long moment. "We need to know where they've taken them and then work from what we know and what we can quickly find out about the layout and landscape of the facility. Then we can come up with a plan to get in and get them out."

Quinn nodded slowly. "So then why aren't you helping them?"

"Because at this point I can't and Mr. Xavier would just send me right back up here if I go down. Don't worry though, I will be getting a word or two, hopefully much more, before we leave."

"I like this Caim a lot better than the depressed one."

"Me too."

They shared a thin smile and Caim helped her get out of the tub. He tossed her the towel that hung on the doorknob and she rubbed at her hair. She glanced at his gloved hands which were playing with the bottle in his lap.

"You told me that they hide your powers," she said. "What do you mean?"

"They hide them like your image inducer hides your appearance."

"What's there to hide?"

"Do you ask everyone so many questions?"

"Do you always turn into a pessimistic ass when you're upset?"

"No. Sometimes I'm a pessimistic lunatic."

"Wonderful. Glad you're an ass tonight."

"Me too."

"So what do they hide? And your sweater, you always have that on too."

He looked at her. "I'm surprised that you've taken the conversation this way; I thought you'd be asking about what I know about what happened to Mark and Kitchie and Ms. Dugan, Rogue, Wolfsbane, and Kitty."

Quinn stopped drying her hair and looked at him. The only sound in the room was the drip of water falling from her body and hitting the bath mat. She hadn't fully realized that while she had been tuned out that someone, that Caim, had been listening to Mr. Xavier. She also hadn't realized that Mr. Xavier would have actually told them the details about what had happened.

Caim got off the counter with the bottle of vodka in one hand and his bag in the other. "Dry off and get dressed, then I'll tell you," he said. "I'll be back in a couple minutes." He left and Quinn knew that, whatever his explanation was, it would be fodder for a new batch of nightmares.


	73. Chapter 73

Her poison was sitting at the end of her bed when she finally looked in that direction after getting dressed. She bit her lip, knowing how unbearably upset Mark would be if her found out, but that reasoning snapped: Mark wasn't there and she needed something to dull the world.

Opening it she took a drink and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She remained that way, taking a sip every couple minutes, until there was a knock at her door. "C-Come in!" she called. Caim stepped in, chewing on the end of a pepperoni stick, and glanced at her. "I didn't think you'd actually drink it," he told her.

"Y-Yeah well…" She took another drink and closed her eyes. "H-How'd you k-know?"

"I could smell it on your breath when we first met." He sat down at the end of her bed and she opened one eye. "E-Explain where th-they are," she said. A smile twitched on his lips. "Straight to the point now are we," he muttered quietly, nodding. He took another bite off the pepperoni stick and swallowed, staring at the ground. "So you know about all the commotion with Jane Kelley running to be New York's senator," he stated, and Quinn nodded. "Well she's behind all this-"

"H-How do w-we know th-that?"

"Because she told us. She called Mr. Xavier after she kidnapped our friends."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak and he raised a hand to quiet her. "Please just… let me finish." He took a deep breath and another bite. Quinn took another drink.

"She pretty much took them as bargaining chips so that Mr. Xavier will keep his mouth shut. She can't have him exploiting her and her father and her father's friends while she's running-"

"H-Her father's f-friends?"

Caim nodded and picked a piece of pepperoni off the stick. "William Stryker."

Quinn blinked and took another drink. Caim stared at her. "You don't know… Alright. Well-" He ate the piece he had picked off. "-he was basically one of the worst men in the world. Hitler, but instead of killing Jewish people he killed mutants and did experiments on them a stuff."

"Y-You've got t-to be over-over exaggerating…"

Caim smiled slightly. "A tine bit." He crumpled up the pepperoni stick wrapper and tucked it in his pocket. "He was still terrible though, and he and the older senator Kelley were a bit more buddy-buddy than was safe of the mutant community. Now that Jane is trying to get into a position of power, mutants are freaking out because they realize that she will have gotten all the tips and tricks from her father and Stryker." He lay back, his feet hanging off the edge of Quinn's bed. "Mr. Xavier is one of the very few people who truly know how bad Stryker and Kelley really were, who knows what they had done and were trying to do, and therefore…"

"Th-therefore J-Jane is w-worried about h-him speaking a-against her."

Caim nodded. "So she takes our friends as collateral for his silence. He doesn't say anything, she gets elected, and we get everyone back supposedly unharmed. Physically anyway…" He shook his hands out and folded them behind his head. "I'm worried."

"N-No shit." Quinn smiled and held out the partially empty bottle to him. He eyed it for a moment before sitting up with a shrug and taking it. "Here's to getting them all back in one piece." He raised the bottle as though toasting and took a swig. Quinn took it back as he handed it to her and took a drink of her own. "W-We will. I-If it k-kills us w-we will." Caim nodded and lay back down, eyes closed.

Quinn took another, smaller drink and glanced at the bottle. She wondered where Caim had gotten it, but she wasn't going to ask. She capped the bottle and set it down on the bedside table before lying down next to her friend. She could feel the alcohol settling into her body and she knew that her stutter would disappear shortly. She had been drunk enough times to know how her system reacted.

"We'll get them back," Caim repeated as he looked over at her. She met his gaze and nodded. "W-We will…" She stared up at the ceiling. "But when?"

"Soon. Tomorrow. The day after. Don't worry."

"You talk a-a lot when you're w-worried."

Caim laughed. "I talk when others are worried. I'm here to make sure you don't freak out."

"Love the s-support and confidence." She rolled her eyes and Caim smiled at her. "No problem, but that really is why I'm more vocal." Quinn rolled onto her side to face him and she started to feel personal barrier slowly weakening. "If you weren't watching out for me, where would you be?"

"In a room somewhere or outside."

Quinn nodded. "Oh." He looked away and tugged his shirt down from where it was starting to expose his stomach. She caught the small shudder that wracked his body and she frowned. Her walls, by now, had crumbled and everything that she really thought and felt came forward. "Are you ok? You always seem to be shaking."

He shook his head, brushing her question away, and Quinn mumbled under her breath. "Fine."

He shrugged and sat up. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She shook her head and he stood up. "Alright, well I'm going to start dinner. I'll come check on you later." He started towards the door and Quinn sat up. "How are you so good at this?" she asked.

He turned. "How good at what?"

"Consoling people, helping people, knowing what to say and do to make them ok."

A small smile passed his lips. "I may not social, but I know how to act around people when I need to and I learn to get to know them. If you know how to make people happy, you're set in life." With that bit said, he left.


	74. Chapter 74

There was no way to tell how much time had elapsed but it felt like years to Mark. He was knelt down in front of his barred door, gripping it like a lifeline, trying his hardest not to concentrate on the fear that gripped his whole body in a bear hug. Kitchie would talk to him every once a while but he hadn't said anything in a while.

"I am going to die in here," he muttered. "That's it. I'm going to die in here." He sat back and leaned his forehead on the bars in front of him. "I am going to die…"

"Mark? Mark what are you talking about!"

He looked up to see Kitchie's face, pale, in his own doorway.

"I can't do this," Mark told him. "I'm going to go crazy, I'm going to be begging for death… I am going to die here."

"No you are not! You are not going to die mark, how can you think that! You are not going to die!" Kitchie was shouting now, and standing, gripping and shaking his bars. This was the first time that he honestly looked frightened by this whole ordeal. He had to have been scared already, but he was showing it now.

Mark shook his head and unclenched his hands from his door. "I should just get his over with." He summoned his DNA, summoned his power, and-

Pain blasted through his body. Wave after wave of shock blasts surged through him, causing him to fall onto his back and thrash on the floor. After a couple seconds of pure agony the shocks stopped and he tasted blood in his mouth from where he had bitten his tongue to keep from screaming. His whole body throbbed, especially around his neck and the back of his head where it had hit the concrete floor. Over the ringing in his ears he could hear Jake calling his name and the thump of footsteps echoing in the air.

"Shut up!" someone yelled, and Kitchie fell silent. The thud of boots came to Mark's door and stopped. "I see that our collars work."

Mark groaned and rolled onto his side. The person – the man – laughed. "Ma'am! They work!" The clacking of heels pierced the silence and stopped outside Mark's cell. "I see," said a woman. "Excellent." The heels clicked away and the boots followed. Mark curled up into the fetal position, holding his head and wishing the ache to subside; wishing that he didn't feel once again that the walls were closing in on him; wishing that he could just die and have peace.

"Mark? Come on mark please, please say something, anything I beg you Mark." Kitchie's voice came out a strangled whisper and Mark swallowed. He hated causing any of his friend's pain. "Please. Pleas Mark say something or move I don't care just please I need to know you're alright."

"I'm not alright," Mark said to himself. "I won't be alright until we get out of here or until I die, whatever happens first." He shifted into a relatively more comfortable position and closed his eyes. "I'm not dead," he said aloud to Kitchie.

"Mark don't! You're not going to die soon and you're not going to die here! Come on mark you have to listen to me you have to. We'll be ok and they'll come find us. Quinn and Caim and the rest of them will come find us. Think about Quinn. What would she do or think if she saw you like this? You will not die here Mark. Think about- think about me! You're hurting me Mark I can't bare to see you like this please!"

Mark was thinking about him though, and that was the only thing that kept the impending walls at bay.


	75. Chapter 75

After Caim had left Quinn was able to hold her composure for about ten minutes before she broke down. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried so hard, probably the day after her parents had dropped her off at the orphanage when she realized that they were never coming back. She had the same feelings now too, the same feelings of abandonment and loss and longing. She didn't know how long she cried for but when the waterworks finally stopped she felt exhausted.

She closed her eyes and curled up in a small ball, wrapping her blankets around her as though they could keep out all the pain. She thought about how maybe the vodka hadn't been a good idea since it stripped her of all her barriers that were able to keep her true feelings and emotions away, but it had felt good at the time.

Despite that she was tired and her eyes were closed, she didn't sleep, merely floated just out of consciousness, and she heard when someone, most likely Caim, came to her room to check on her. He set a dish down on her bedside table and left as quietly as he had come, for which Quinn was grateful. She didn't sit up when he left, but remained in her cocoon until sleep finally overcame her.

The nightmares would not stop. They tormented her with their usual murder and torture scenes, but this time she was always there somehow, just beyond reach of saving her best friend. Sometimes Kitchie or Caim were there, but always in the background or shadows, their screams added to her mind's chaotic symphony.

Tremors shook her body and her wings fought against their harness. She reached out for Mark only to be restrained, which only made her scream more. She struggled against invisible bonds and the false whispers that hissed in her ears telling her to stop fighting. She would never stop fighting though, not until he was safe.

After what seemed like eternity the nightmares began to fade, and for once that only made her scream louder. She hadn't saved Mark yet and she didn't want to leave him in the torturous, hellish world of her dark dreams; she couldn't let him be sucked into the encroaching darkness and thrown into the abyss to be greeted by whatever monsters awaited him. She struggled against consciousness, fighting to stay in the world where she had a chance of helping him…

She was slammed back into reality as painfully quick as being slapped and she panicked for a moment as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were wet with fresh tears and her throat was so sore that she knew she had been screaming in real life as well as in her nightmares.

Quinn blinked, trying to clear the blackness in front of her eyes, but it remained; someone must have turned off her lights and closed her curtains.

She swallowed and a shudder passed through her body. It was only then that she realized the presence of another figure behind her and she quickly rolled over. A hand gently touched hers and she gripped it tightly. "Caim?" she whispered. A dull glow appeared in the room and she found Caim lying next to her, if not half an arm's length away. "I'm here," he replied softly.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since a few minutes after you started screaming."

Quinn didn't want to know how long ago that was so she just held his hand tighter and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head. "No," she replied. "I don't need to relive it for the millionth time." She sighed and Caim moved a little bit closer to her. "Will you have more nightmares if you go back to sleep?" he asked. She shook her head again. "Thankfully no." He gave her a small smile. "That's good." She nodded and had the urge to move closer to him. She didn't thought, knowing it was weird and a leftover effect from the vodka. She also knew that it would probably make him uncomfortable. Instead she moved back a bit, still holding onto his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok…" She was quiet for a moment. "Terrible. I feel terrible…"

Concern flickered in his eyes. "How? Like are you feeling sick or just bad…?"

"Just bad…" She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. "We need to get them back, we really, really need to get them back."

"I know, and we will."

"We needed to get them back yesterday."

Caim laughed quietly and nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"I'm talking to Mr. Xavier tomorrow."

"You, and I, and quite a few others I bet."

"You sound like you've done this before."

He shook his head and this time Quinn wasn't sure whether he was brushing off her question or if he was honestly saying no.

She stifled a yawn with her free hand and snuggled up further into her blanket.

"Do you want me to stay here or leave?" Caim asked softly.

The words "Please stay" were out of Quinn's mouth before she realized what she was saying. He must have realized this because he gave her a kind smile. The light started to diminish as he spoke. "Alright," he replied.

"If you're not comfortable don't," Quinn told him hurriedly.

"It's fine, don't worry about me."

Quinn grumbled under her breath, having heard mark say it a thousand times, and the binds constricted once more around her chest. She accidently tightened her grip around Caim's hand and he squeezed back, letting her know that he was still there and she relaxed. She hadn't slept near another person since she had come to the Institute and she had forgotten the sense of security and protection that came with having another person there. She smiled and was glad that Caim couldn't see it in the dark.

With the security of Caim near her and the confidence that no more nightmares were going to plague her, she soon drifted off back to sleep with her friend's rescue still fresh in her mind.


	76. Chapter 76

The next day it seemed like everyone was showing up at the Institute. Quinn figured that a few showed up every hour starting at about seven in the morning but most left a little while after. Almost all of them seemed at home at the mansion and simply walked in without knocking. Quinn recognized several of them from the New Year's party so she wasn't too alarmed when they just walked in. She managed to occupy herself in the kitchen helping Caim who was cooking something that required a lot of ingredients and a lot of time. She had been there with him since about six-thirty after talking with Mr. Xavier around six when she woke up. He had promised that he'd talk with her when he talked with everyone else later and she'd left knowing that arguing would get her nowhere.

It was around noon and she was just sitting at the island watching Caim cook when the doorbell rang. She frowned and looked in the direction of the entrance way, wondering who was ringing since everyone generally just walked in.

She went to the door and opened it to reveal two people dressed in trench coats talking quietly. The man looked over and flashed Quinn a charming smile. "Bonjour," he greeted. Quinn stepped aside to let him pass, not fazed by his charm. "Mr. Xavier is in the danger room," she told him. He chuckled and walked in, following by a smirking Gwen. "I told him it wouldn't work," she told Quinn. "Thanks for getting me twenty bucks." Quinn shrugged and noted that, despite Gwen's joking and easy-going speech, she looked even more tense and on edge than she had the day before.

"So what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, closing the door.

"I came to talk to Professor Xavier," Gwen replied, sticking her hands in her pockets. "He's in the danger room right?"

"Yeah."

There was silence between the two girls until Gwen spoke: "Did you keep your friends safe?"

Quinn crossed her arms and looked away, leftover tears blurring her vision. She knew that there was nothing that she could have done to save them but she still felt terrible and wished that she had been at the mansion when they had been taken. She wouldn't let the older girl see her cry though, so she faked a yawn to give her an excuse to wipe them away. Gwen must have noticed though because she gave her a small friendly smile and ruffled her hair. Quinn drew back, not used to that kind of affection from anyone except from Mark.

"Sorry," Gwen said, drawing her hand back. "And don't worry, we will-"

"Get them back, I know."

Gwen nodded and ran a hand over her short cropped black hair. "I'll see you later then," she said. "Stay sane until we figure this out." She flashed her another smile before going to the hidden elevator that went down to the subbasement where the danger room was. Quinn watched her go and didn't understand why Gwen liked her the way she did, or why she herself felt a small tinge of a connection with the rougher girl. She guessed it was due to the fact that they were both mutants and both somewhat outcasts. Whatever the reason, she brushed the feeling off and went back to the kitchen, determined to keep herself busy and sane until that evening when Mr. Xavier would be addressed them all with, hopefully, a plan of action.

It was around seven when Mr. Xavier called out telepathically for everyone to meet up in the danger room. In a couple minutes everyone was gathered and Quinn spotted a few unfamiliar faces in the crowd including a tall brown haired boy who looked tough enough to hang with Gwen and a blond lady dressed all in white. Quinn didn't really care who they were as long as they were going to help get the others back.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and Caim rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're getting them back," he said. Quinn gave him a small smile. "We are."

Mr. Xavier cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention, and started to speak: "As you know, the Institute was attacked yesterday by a squad of people hired by the senator candidate Jane Kelley and four students and one teacher were abducted."

Quinn noticed Mr. McCoy at the side of the room shift restlessly.

"Miss Kelley then contacted me about the situation and explained that they were going to be mere collateral for my silence during her campaign. I have since been told other stories that suggest otherwise." He gestured to Gwen, who stood closer to the front of the group. "Gwen's friends Noah and Gabriel were also taken, but the three of them pose no threat to Miss Kelley.  
"We all know of Miss Kelley's father's work with William Stryker and I must say that I have been considering the worst. With her acquaintances' and father's knowledge and ideas passed onto her, combined with these kidnappings, we must assume that friends will be used as more than bargaining chips."

An unsettled murmur swept through the crowd and it made Quinn shift uneasily where she stood. Caim's hand clenched onto her shoulder so hard it was sure to create a bruise and as she glanced up at him she realized that he looked like he was trying very hard to control himself; she didn't blame him for wanting something to hold onto. She turned back to Mr. Xavier, wondering if he would exaggerate a bit more because she seemed to be the only one who didn't understand the severity of the situation.

"I am not saying this to alarm you," Mr. Xavier called out. "I'm saying this to show you that we need to come up with a plan and move quickly."

Scott stepped up beside Mr. Xavier and addressed the crowd. "We have located the facility where Jane Kelley is holding our comrades and we have collected blueprints on the building." A monitor glowed to life behind him and an angled view of an old, waterside warehouse filled he screen.

"The building is set at the edge of the Pacific Ocean a few hours outside of Vancouver, Canada. It is two stories high with one floor above ground and a basement. It covers a hundred and twenty square feet, a space far too large for us to search entirely, and it probably has more rooms than we have people. We can fly over it with the Blackbird and get a scan of the top floor, but the basement will have to be manually searched."

"We will get everyone out," Mr. Xavier told the group.

Those seemed to be some sort of magic words because the crowd broke up into smaller groups, discussing the information. Quinn watched Gwen and the French guy step over to talk to Mr. Xavier. They spoke for a few moments before the French man walked off.

Quinn tugged on Caim's sleeve and started towards Mr. Xavier.

"-you know I can help."

Quinn caught the end of Gwen's sentence and crossed her arms when Mr. Xavier didn't respond.

"Come on Professor," Gwen pushed. "Your cyberpath is stuck with them and you need another person who can disarm their systems. Hell, I can do that and blast down the door for you guys."

"She's right Charles," Wolverine said, and Gwen smiled. "I won't let you guys down," she said. A small smile came to Mr. Xavier's lips and he nodded, then looked at Quinn and Caim. "I'm guessing that you two are here to persuade me into letting you come."

Quinn shook her head and he looked surprised. "I'm not here to persuade you," she told him firmly. "I'm here to tell you. Whether or not you let us, Caim and I are getting on that jet." Mr. Xavier nodded. "I know," he replied. "Go with Cyclops and the rest of the team, I will be with you momentarily."


	77. Chapter 77

Quinn stood between Ink, as Caim was called; and Nightcrawler, as Kurt was called; with the rest of the X-Men and Gwen around a table in what seemed to be a high-tech board room. A hologram the building they were going to infiltrate hovered above the table.

"We'll land here." Cyclops, as Scott was known, pointed to a field a block and a half away. "I know it's farther than we'd like, but it's the safest place to land."

"Screw safe. Let's just land on the roof. We'll use the cloaking device and no one will know," Quinn said.

Cyclops looked at her and shook his head. "If something happens to the building and it collapses or something then we could potentially lose our ride."

Quinn crossed her arms and stared at the hologram, not saying anything to give Cyclops the satisfaction about being right.

"Blackout, the main energy source is here-"

Quinn had to look up to confirm that he was talking to Gwen; apparently when in mission-mode they used their codenames. She didn't get what the point was but it seemed to keep everyone focused on the mission and she didn't want to say anything that might pull them out of that.

"-so we'll try to clear the way for you to get there." He was pointing to a room in the center of the top floor. "We have others taking control of that floor while we, the X-Men, go take over the basement. The Professor thinks that Jane Kelley more than likely has our friends down there; she couldn't risk them escaping if they got out of whatever confinement she's put them in."

"What's the vent system like?" Ink asked.

Quinn didn't get his codename. Did it have to do with the fact that he liked drawing? She wasn't sure because she didn't even fully know what his powers were.

"The vent system?" Cyclops repeated.

Ink didn't pause to explain as he zoomed in on the hologram and turned it around. "There," he said, tracing a series of long rectangles. They meant nothing to Quinn as she watched her friend trace them around the building

"If we can get someone in there we can get them into the basement without being seen, unless they have motion sensors or cameras in there which Blackout will disable anyway." Ink leaned his hands on the table. "They go right into this giant central room." He pointed to what was indeed a large space on the basement floor. "That's probably where our friends are being held…"

"Where did you get that vent idea from?" Nightcrawler asked. Ink shrugged. "Movies."

"Where he got it from doesn't matter, it's a good idea," Jean said. "but Shadowcat's our smallest member and she's not here."

"Not anymore," Beast – Mr. McCoy – corrected. He gestured to Quinn and all eyes turned to her. "Nightmare here is smaller and shorter than Shadowcat."

Quinn muttered under her breath, knowing how Mark would have probably offered that same idea if he had been there.

"What do you say Nightmare?" Jean asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Great," Cyclops said. "We'll get Blackout in to shut down the power and cameras and Ink, you'll find the vent that leads to that room and get Nightmare there. The rest of us will go in and make our way to the basement."

A chorus of agreements rang around the room.

"Leave the top floor alone," he stressed. "There are others taking care of that."

The sound of the door opening signaled Mr. Xavier's arrival. He spoke as he wheeled up to the table: "If you see Jane Kelley do not harm her," he said. "Let me know and we'll work on how to escort her from the building. Same with most of her associates that will most likely be in the building. Don't hurt anyone but the guards, and only them if you have to."

Quinn rolled her eyes; always the peacekeeper.

"Wheels up in twenty minutes," Beast told them all. "Get your gear and get in the jet." Him, Wolverine, and Mr. Xavier left and the rest of the group dispersed. Quinn stuck with Ink, Nightcrawler, and Blackout.

"What gear?" Quinn asked.

"Uniform," Ink replied. "and anything else you may want to have for the mission."

Blackout laughed and Quinn looked at her. Blackout glanced at Nightcrawler. "Hey, Nightcrawler, did the Professor keep my uniform or did he chuck it?"

"We still have it," Nightcrawler replied with a smile. Blackout clapped him on the shoulder. "Great. Well I'll see you guys in twenty." She left the room and Nightcrawler soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Quinn and Ink went to the room outside the danger room and grabbed their own uniforms.

When Quinn entered the girl's change room she found Blackout zipping up her own suit. Blackout looked over and smiled. "You ready?"

Quinn nodded and started to undress. "Why did you leave the X-Men?" she asked as she stepped into her tight-fitting uniform. "You seem good around these guys, and Nightcrawler and you seem close."

Blackout sat down on one of the benches and pulled on one of her boots. She stared at the ground as she replied: "Some of the people here aren't bad, and Nightcrawler really is a great guy, but I felt confined here, stifled. I was used to being able to just… wander, just walk off, and staying in one place for a long period of time made me antsy. I don't like to keep still and even though the X-Men get missions it wasn't the same. So I left, and Gabriel came with me. Noah wasn't a part of any group at the time but we were…" She trailed off. "We're like brother and sister, so he stuck with me." She finished zipping up her second boot and sat up, looking over at Quinn. "This just wasn't the place for me."

Quinn tugged the zipper on the side of her suit up and secured the collar. "You're still here in Bayville though, why?"

"Because everyone needs a home base, a place that will always be there for you to come back to, and my home with Noah and Gabriel is here. I travel elsewhere but always come back here." She stood up and stretched her arms out.

"Alright." Quinn slipped on her own boots and stashed her knife down into one of them. When she stood up she caught a knowing smile on Blackout's face. "What?" Blackout shook her head. "Nothing. Just… be safe; don't do anything stupid." She left the room and Quinn was alone with her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and settled onto the bench that Blackout had occupied. Adrenaline was already pumping through her system and yet there was a tingle of worry in the back of her mind. Mr. Xavier had been implying earlier that something extremely bad could be happening to Mark and Kitchie and Ms. Dugan and the others, and she didn't have a clue what it what. She hoped and wished with every fiber of her being that her friends were not being subjected to the tortures that everyone was talking about.


	78. Chapter 78

Mark felt like he was on the brink of insanity. He clung to his door as though it were the only thing keeping him from falling. He knew that it had been at least twenty-four hours now since their abduction and he was proud of himself that he had survived that long. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out though, he could feel the walls closing in inch by inch by foot by foot. They were almost upon him, and it would take only a moment before he was completely crushed.

He rested his head on the bars and squeezed his eyes shut. They yearned to remain like that and force him into the world of dreams but he knew that his nightmares would only be the same as his reality, if not worse. At least in his reality he could remind himself that there were others around him, that there was his boyfriend right across the hall.

That made him open his eyes and look past the dark poles in front of his face. He could see Jake's portrait and side as he sat up against the wall next to his own door, his head bowed with his chin rested on his chest as it rose steadily while he slept. Mark envied that he could be so collected in a situation like theirs and yet a small smile creased his lips at how peaceful he looked.

The peaceful scene was shattered by the sound of boots and heels slowly coming down the hall and Mark swallowed, shrinking back as much as the walls allowed. The guards had only shown up earlier to give them half a sandwich and a drink from a large bottle of water. Then they had left and the room had been able to settle back into silence. But now they were back with the lady on heels from hours ago, when Mark had set off his collar, and it didn't seem like they were here for a routine sweep. They stopped often and stayed quiet for a period of time before continuing, and the entire time there was the sound of someone writing.

Mark felt the walls bump against his back and he jolted upwards and forwards, crashing into his door. He whirled around to see that he had only about three feet between him and the back wall of his cell. Panic constricted his throat and he gasped for a breath that seemed hard to get; it felt like he was running out of oxygen.

"What do we have here?"

Mark spun around and backed up against the wall, not wanting to be anywhere near his imprisoners. The guard looked him up and down. "What's your power?" he barked. Mark didn't speak, or more appropriately, wasn't able to speak. The woman pushed the guard aside and stepped into Mark's vision. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she wore simple jeans that hung off her slim hips with a close fitting white button up shirt. A set of dog-tags clung unusually close to her sleek neck.

"What's your power?" she repeated softly. Mark took a deep breath of air and the woman tsked. "Oh my, you seem to have trouble breathing. Why don't we let you out? All you have to do is tell us your power."

Mark shook his head. "Y-You're just going to kill us," he said. "W-Why don't you just get it over with?"

The lady smiled slightly and Mark noted the true amusement the gesture held. "You really want to die?" she asked. Mark nodded. "Please," he begged. "I-I do. Just… just kill me please I can't take this." He slid down the wall to the ground and stared up at them. "Just kill me…"

The woman stepped closer to the bars and touched the spot where the lock was. "Remember, you asked." She unlocked the door and the guard stepped in. He grabbed Mark by his dirty shirt and hauled him out. For a moment Mark felt free but then he realized that the hallway had a roof over it only about a meter over his head. His chest tightened and he wondered if he would ever escape this miniscule prison.

But of course he was. Because these people were going to grant him his wish: to die.

He heard Kitchie shift in his cell as the guard snapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

"Mark?" Kitchie asked sleepily. "M-Mark?" Mark watched Kitchie's eyes lock with his and widen. "What are you doing!" Kitchie screamed, jumping to his feet.

"Be quiet," the woman ordered.

"No! Mark! What are they doing? You can't do this to him!" He tugged at the bars as if he could magically pull them open.

"You know I really like you, right Jake?" Mark asked softly. Kitchie nodded fiercely. "Well never forget that," Mark told him. "I really like you, I really do. You're a great person-" The guard started to pull him away and he spoke faster. "-and I'll always remember you. Remember me? Kitchie, Jake, I'm so sorry…"

Then the guard pulled him around a corner and Jake Kitchener, his one and only boyfriend, disappeared. The last thing Mark heard was him scream and start to cry.


	79. Chapter 79

Quinn strapped herself into the Blackbird and settled back into her seat. Ink sat beside her and Nightcrawler sat in front of her. She looked over at her friend whose eyes were closed. "You ok?" she asked. Ink nodded and let out a quiet yawn. "Wake me when we get there…"

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked. He shrugged a shoulder. "Just tired," he mumbled. "Going to save my strength for when we get there…" Quinn watched him for a moment until he drifted off before looking away. Everyone had just finished getting seated and Beast was flicking on controls and pressing buttons up in the cockpit. Wolverine sat next to him and was adjusting his headpiece. "Everyone ready!" he called out. A collective agreement chorused around the passenger cabin but Quinn didn't reply. She was ready as in she was seated, but she wasn't sure about whether she was ready for the plane to start moving. She could fly herself, but that was at her own speed and altitude. She hadn't been in a plane before and all the stories she had heard were in movies and most of the time the plane crashed. Sure she had been in the Blackbird before and had been shown what it could do but she'd never actually been in it during takeoff.

The jet came to life around her and the whirl of machinery played like some dim background noise. Although it wasn't loud and the slow movements weren't jerky, she was surprised that Ink could sleep. She glanced around the cabin and found that everyone else was either closing their eyes or seemed to be staring into space. Cyclops and Jean talked quietly to each other upfront and Nightcrawler was tapping on his arm rests in front of her.

"How you doing?" Quinn asked him. He turned his head and peered back at her through the space between his seat and the one where Shadowcat usually sat. "I'm good," he replied. "You?" Quinn shrugged and looked around. "Not sure," she replied. The jet pulled out of the secret entrance in the cliff side near the mansion and promptly picked up speed. Quinn gripped her arm rests as she felt flattened against her seat. Nightcrawler laughed and she noted that it was only slightly on-edge. "Everyone usually hurls their first trip," he told her. "Ink usually still gets sick, so I'm guessing that even in his dreams he won't be feeling too great." As though he could predict the future, Ink shifted in his seat and a tremor wracked his body.

"He'll be ok," Nightcrawler commented, and Quinn nodded. She sat up more in her seat but couldn't resist the feeling of being pushed back. "How long?" she asked.

"Well the normal travel time from here to Vancouver is about five hours, possibly going on six," He grinned. "but we'll be making the trip in about two." Quinn's eyes widened at the three hour difference; she knew that the Blackbird was fast but not _that _fast.

"I know. It's awesome," Nightcrawler replied.

Quinn didn't know how to reply so she just nodded again and glanced around the cabin. "Where's Blackout?" she asked.

"She's sitting at the back. I told her she could sit with me but she didn't want to intrude on Shadowcat's spot."

"Oh. I didn't realize she was like that."

"Yeah. Most people see her as a really rough mean person but she's actually really nice and loyal." His smile turned gentler. "Kind of like you."

Quinn didn't reply, just looked at the ground. Nightcrawler gave her a last smile before turning back around in his seat.

Quinn took one more look over at her dark haired companion to make sure he was alright before she unfastened her seatbelt and stood up. The second she stepped into the aisle she was pitched backward. Her head hit the floor and she groaned, placing a hand to the back of her head.

"Sit down Nightmare!" Wolverine called from the front. "We don't need any casualties before we even get there."

Quinn nodded but didn't return to her seat. Instead she quickly made her way to the back and slid into the seat next to Blackout, who turned to look at her. "Wow. You braved Wolverine's wrath just to sit next to me." She laughed quietly and smiled. "Gusty." Quinn shrugged a shoulder and smiled slightly. "It was nothing," she replied. Blackout gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder. "So why'd you come back here?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to," Quinn replied.

"That it?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Come on. You seem a lot more in-depth than that."

"Not right now. I just wanted to sit back here. I didn't get why you were sitting by yourself."

Blackout bit her lip a little and looked away. "I didn't want to intrude when I already feel like I am. I'm friends with some of these guys, like Nightcrawler and Rogue and Wolverine, but some of the others…" She glanced at Quinn out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sure someone told you about how I almost trashed Cyclops' car?"

Quinn remembered Kitchie telling her about it when she first asked who Blackout was.

"Well he and I weren't the greatest buds even before that so that just made everything worse," Blackout explained. "Since I left this place I've visited once or twice to see Nightcrawler and Rogue and some others, but it seems like I'm not really welcome here even though Professor Xavier says the mansion is open to everyone. I just get the feeling like I'm not really wanted, because I caused these guys some trouble. But that doesn't matter." She brushed her hand through the air, brushing away everything she had said. "The long of the short of it is that I try to stay out of peoples' way when I'm around and just do what I came to do with them. It's that simple."

Quinn stared at the floor as she fastened her seatbelt across her chest. "Will you come back to the mansion with Gabriel and Noah when we get them back? We can make sure they're ok." She looked over at the older girl as she spoke and Blackout smiled slightly. "Maybe," she replied. "We'll see."

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip as Quinn slipped in and out of day dreams where none of this had happened…

"The building is in sight!" Beast called out. "Prepare for decent."

"And get ready to kick some government ass," Wolverine added with a growl.


	80. Chapter 80

Ink was waiting outside the plane when Quinn got off. He didn't look her way as he approached and Quinn had the thought that he wanted some silence right now. He seemed on edge, but Quinn wasn't sure about what. His eyes darted frequently to where Wolverine was talking with Beast and Cyclops. When he finally looked at Quinn a little bit of light faded from his eyes. "I need to tell you something," he said.

"You're not ditching me are you?" Quinn asked, adding a playful tone to make sure he knew she was joking. "I'll be screwed if you leave now." Ink just stared at her blankly and she knew that he wasn't in the mood for humor. "Alright then," she stated, dropping the playfulness. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up on my powers."

"You're being all dramatic about this," Quinn said. "How can they be that horrible?"

He looked away and Quinn knew she had hit a button that would in real life probably be one of the big red ones with the danger symbol on it. She internally cringed at her lack of tact and tried to go for a different approach. "We all have powers here, what are you worried about? Listen, if you're scared of them that's fine, some people are-"

"Tattoos," he muttered, and she stopped talking. She blinked. "Tattoos? You have tattoos? Ok then…" She wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"The wolf and the tiger from the training exercise were mine," he explained. "They're two of my tattoos."

"Two of?"

"I have thirteen."

Quinn didn't say anything, it was obviously a big deal for him to be telling her but she didn't understand all the dramatics. "Alright, so that's why you wear your gloves and sweater? To hide them?" Ink nodded but didn't exaggerate.

"Alright," she repeated. "That's actually pretty damn kick ass. You could just have those showing and you'd be one of the most badass guys around."

He glanced over at her and for once Quinn couldn't read his emotions. Then a hint of a smile flickered on his lips. "You really know what to say don't you."

Quinn shrugged. "Not as well as you do, but I try."

"How though? You know what to say, but you seem to know it because of what we're thinking. Are you-"

"I can't read minds no," Quinn quickly cut him off. "I'm just good at reading peoples' emotions. Even if you try to hide them your eyes usually give you away." She shrugged again and looked over at Wolverine, who was making his way over to the ground of X-Men and other mutants. "We'll talk more later if you're actually interested for some bizarre reason." She looked over at her friend and gave him a smile. "Also, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me what your powers are, it seems like a big deal. Thanks." Ink let the hint of a smile grow a little bit. "Hey, we're partners right now right? You should know what I'm capable of."

"Alright!" Wolverine called out, though not too loud. "This is it, we're going in. Myself, and Cyclops will go ahead and everyone follow. Blackout, stick close to the front; Jean's going to get you to the energy source when we get to the building. Ink, start making your way with Nightmare to that vent of yours but don't go in until Blackout's cut the power, we don't need Nightmare setting off some sort of detector or other trap. Everyone else, get inside and downstairs. Try to get to that central room or spread out and find Jane Kelley and her associates. Jean will be tapped into your thoughts for the duration of the mission so don't think about too much else. If you need someone or you need help, just send out a message and we'll get to you. Alright? Let's move out."

The progression started down the hill that they had landed on. Telling Ink she'd be back in a moment Quinn hurried ahead to catch up to Blackout. "Hey," she greeted, and Blackout looked over. "I just wanted to say good luck."

Blackout smiled. "Thanks, you too."

Quinn wasn't sure what else to say so she dropped back to meet with Ink. "This is it," she said, quoting Wolverine, and Ink nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

They soon came to their first obstacle, which most of the group merely rolled their eyes at. A twenty-five foot fence barred their way and motion detector spotlights swung on posts set at least five feet higher. The lights quickly went out with barely a fizzle and Quinn guessed it was Blackout's work. She herself started at a slow run as she prepared herself to open her swings and fly over the fence. Around her people were picking up speed and they all chose different ways to make their way over, under, or through the fence. By the time she landed Nightcrawler was already starting to the building that was still a half a block away with Cyclops, Wolverine, and Jean. The others regrouped by the time her wings were sorted and she was walking again.

Ink caught up to her, grumbling under his breath as he pulled off his burnt gloves.

"What the hell did you do?" Quinn asked.

"Started to climb the fence, but then I realized that I was going too slowly. So I just burnt a hole in the fence and climbed back down." He pulled off the last scrap of material and Quinn could finally see what he had been hiding: a snake circled his right wrist while a scorpion circled his left; a torch ran down the inside of his left forearm with a sword on his right; the poisonous gas symbol marked his left palm with a circle of pure yellow-white light was placed on his right.

Quinn was speechless and she looked at him.

"There you go," he said. "Now let's move, I hate being last."


	81. Chapter 81

Mark was immersed in water with a breathing mask covering his mouth and nose. He could open his eyes under the water without them stinging and he could see bleary people walking around one level above from him. There were a few people in white coats, they looked like scientists, and of course a handful of guards and the heeled lady. The heeled lady had brought him here and the guards had strapped his wrists and ankles to a table, which they had then lowered into this tank after giving him the breathing mask. Until the mask, Mark thought that they were going to drown him, but now he didn't have any ideas. Were they going to electrocute him? That would be painful. Or maybe they were going to put some sort of poison in the water that would kill him by going into this pores? That seemed like too much work just to kill him.

He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. This was what he wanted. They would throw him back in his cell if he asked to leave now, or maybe they'd just shoot him pointblank and he'd die with a shock from his collar and metal in his skull.

"Armory."

Mark opened his eyes and looked over at the noise that came from above him. He wanted to know who they thought this 'Armory' was and whether or not they were friend or foe. But the scientist was staring at him. There was no other person around to whom they might be referring. The other male smiled. "You like it? That's good. It's going to be your new name from now on." He reached into the water with gloved hands and placed a set of dog tags over Mark's head. They floated for a second before settling on his bare chest. Mark blinked slowly and gazed back up at the scientist, who was walking away. What was the guy talking about, his 'new name'? He was about to die. Why would they rename him? He understood that the name would suit him, and actually sounded much better and way cooler than WeaponMaster, but why would they give it to him? And weren't dog tags for people in the army? Weren't two dog tags for _living _people in the army?

A countdown started and he heard the whirling of mechanics and the drumming of electronics. On the floor above, the scientists and guards and the heeled lady all stared down at him. It was then that Mark realized that something was seriously wrong…

The whirling got closer, so close that it must have been in the tank with him. He looked around and saw spinning needles coming down towards the black marks that the scientists had drawn on his skin while they strapped him to the table. He didn't have any time to react in any sort of way before they pierced the skin. With them came the sensation of someone driving three jackhammers into his skull and all of the needles spreading molten cement through his body.

He thrashed violently against the pain and straps that bound him in this hellish tank. His screaming was cut off by the breathing mask but this noise raged in his head. The water surged around him as he tossed and turned. The pain and the drilling just continued and he thought that his body was going to burst from whatever was filling him. It was like getting a normal needle, but there were eleven of them, and the pain was a thousand billion times worse. The ordeal climaxed and he felt his already hammering heart pick up a dangerous tempo and Mark knew that he was going to die from his heart and body exploding.


	82. Chapter 82

The first people they encountered were taken down easily by Beast and Blackout. He simply pushed him aside roughly, slamming them into a tree hard enough to knock them out, while Blackout sent out some crackling ripple that sent the man flying backwards; he didn't move. They continued ahead and met only a few others, which were taken care of just as easily as the first two, until they reached the building.

"Just like the hologram," Quinn mumbled, having to admit that she was impressed by Scott's handiwork on their model.

"Precisely," Ink informed her. "Now let's get in there." The duo moved onwards, breaking apart from the rest of the team who were doing the same. They met up with two guards as they went forward but Ink let his tiger take care of both of them in a single leap, sending one crashing into the other. One of them was able to fire a shot first, and although it went wild everyone knew that any other guard in the immediate vicinity would hear it.

"Keep moving," Wolverine hissed as he ran by with Beast. They headed off to Quinn's and Ink's right and the pair soon found themselves alone as they search for a way to enter. There were no windows that were visible and no doors that they could see at the moment. Quinn guessed that there were two doors, maximum, on the single above ground floor. She guessed that there was another on the roof andpossibly one that lead out into some secret underground tunnel from the basement. As she thought about the door on the roof she looked up. She saw Ink follow her gaze even as they kept moving.

"Are you thinking about a door up there?" he asked. She nodded. "I don't think I could carry you up there though," she told him. He looked around but if he found anything useful he didn't say anything. They arrived at a corner and Ink grabbed her shoulder. "We can't go around," he explained. "I won't be able to get you to the specific vent if we go off somewhere else.

"Why does it matter which vent? Don't they all meet up?"

"Yes, but it would take you a lot longer, trust me." He pulled her back and as he did the bark of gunfire erupted from around that corner. They took off in the opposite direction, but footsteps followed them. Ink picked up the speed but Quinn couldn't keep up with his sprint and she fell back to a stop, turning to face the oncoming people. A squad of five men was rushing towards her, guns raised, and Quinn threw two into a black hole. Spiders consumed one man while another man was placed in a room full of Nazis. When she returned to reality Ink was fighting against two others with the third already on the ground. He swept the feet out from the one unarmed man as he ducked from a blow. The other came up behind him and was just lowering the barrel of his gun to the back of Ink's head when Quinn threw herself at the guard, throwing him to the ground and ramming her elbow into his wrist so he'd drop the gun. She then brought her other elbow down on the man's head and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, unconscious.

She stood and Ink rose as well. In sync they darted away from their foes.

"We have to get on that roof," Ink told her as they got a safe distance away.

"How are you getting up?"

"I have an idea, but you go up first and stay away from the edge. Go." He swept an arm towards the building as he headed in the opposite direction. Despite having no idea of his plan Quinn took to the air and landed up on the roof. Immediately she was greeted with another guard. He fired and she threw him into a black hole as the tranquilizer dart grazed her shoulder. He was dropped into a pit of lions for just long enough to render him unconscious and then Quinn returned to earth, where she clutched her shoulder as she swayed on her feet. Not enough liquid from the dart had seeped into her system to knock her down, but it was enough to cloud her head and make her unsteady for a moment.

Ink brought her back to focus as he landed on the roof a meter away on the back of his tiger. It disappeared as he slid from his back and Quinn stared at him in shock. "Damn," she whispered. He laughed quietly and clapped her on the shoulder as they headed towards the small shed-like building halfway across the roof.


	83. Chapter 83

**_AN: _This wonderful chapter that you are about to emmerse yourself in WAS NOT written by me. It was written by the amazingly wonderful StormyNightengale who has so wonderfuly allowed me to use her character Natasha Dugan (Hack) in my story. All compliments on this chapter should be sent to her, as I had not business in writing this. I enjoyed it immensly, and I hope you do too. Please put your hands together for StormyNightengale's chapter.**

* * *

Pain, that was all she was seeing and feeling, it was her whole universe. The kind of pain that made your body feel like it was on fire and spread lightning on the backs of your eyelids. She had long ago given her captors the pleasure of seeing her scream, and after that, seeing tears of pain roll down her cheeks. She knew that before long they would be laughing as she begged them to remove the collar. The device had started shocking her the minute it had been strapped on, and it had thrown her out of unconsciousness. Natasha knew all the mechanics, this wasn't the first time someone had strapped a collar on her, but this had been the longest she had had it on. The collar was a piece of technology and she was a technopath, to be more precise a touch technopath, although there was the possibility that she could get stronger and soon wouldn't need to touch the smaller things. In essence she couldn't stop trying to use her power on the collar; it would go off and send spasms of pain throughout her whole body, throwing off her focus before she could shut it off.

It had been on for more than twenty four hours and after twenty two hours her nose had started bleeding from the strain of using her powers for that long, and the strain of being shocked for that long.

She lay in a puddle of blood, twitching every few seconds. The screaming had died down into whimpers three hours ago because she simply couldn't find the energy to scream anymore. Her right hand clenched around her left hand, the grooves of her engagement ring cutting into her palm being the only thing that kept her grounded.

The bastards had gotten her in her car on the way back to the institute. She had gone back to her and Hank's apartment in downtown Bayville because she had forgotten the printouts of the Registration Act terms that she had promised to show Professor Xavier. Her friend in Congress had been keeping her up to date on all of the events pertaining to this legislation and she couldn't afford to miss a thing. None of them could. She hadn't seen the guy with the tranq gun until it was too late, the beesting feeling in the flesh of the side of her neck was the last thing she felt. She had woken up screaming in a cell with the collar around her neck. She didn't know if anyone else was here, she hoped nobody was. Nobody deserved to go through this special kind of hell. Especially not those students.

Natasha knew they were going to keep her alive, they had shut the collar off long enough to let her have some water and a little food a few hours ago. She had been restrained by guards with very big guns but was honestly too exhausted to do anything to them. The first few hours she had been there she had screamed curses at the guards when they did their rotations she said she would do terrible things to them, mostly to their lower anatomy, their families, and she called them the worst names she could think of. None of them had answered her back beyond the occasional "Shut up mutie freak/bitch/whore!"

She had managed to snatch a little bit of sleep. Well more like lapsing in and out of consciousness, but she would take what she could get just as long as she could wake up. Natasha didn't want to think about what would happen next, with her body and brain under this much stress the next step in the process would be coma and she really, really didn't want to think about what came after that. She needed to get this thing off and everything would be okay again. She wondered again if anybody else had been captured. What if Hank had been captured? _Oh god please no-aargh!_ Another particularly strong shock stopped her train of thought as she arched backwards, clenching her teeth against another scream.

Natasha tried for what felt like the millionth time to remember what the professor had taught her about psionic shielding and walls, but another shock hit her before she could start building defenses. Natasha lay her head down on the floor, trying to avoid getting more of her nosebleed on her face. She could hear the pounding of boots through the cool cement floor. More guards, maybe they were going to give her more water; she could use some. There was another sound, a click of heels, someone else was coming too. When she heard the metal squeal of the door opening she weakly lifted her head. Aside from the two, or was it three, guards there was an all too familiar woman: Senator Jane Kelly holding a clipboard and smiling like a lion that was seeing the light leaving it's prey's eyes. The woman walked up to her.

"Ma'am, we would advise against this, she is quite dangerous," one of the guards cautioned.

_Damn straight and don't you forget it,_ Natasha thought, forgetting the current searing pain in the back of her neck as she internally smirked.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt me."

Another jolt, and this time Natasha couldn't help it, she let out a small scream of pain, unwillingly proving Kelly's point.

"Would you like us to turn it off? It looks like it hurts," Jane Kelly cooed leaning in close enough so that Natasha would have been able to smell her shampoo if she had been able to breathe through her nose. Natasha resisted the urge to spit blood in her face.

There it was, begging time, but at this point she didn't care she, just wanted the damn thing off before it killed her. "Please…" she whispered "just take it off, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." She sucked her breath as her body jerked again. Kelly grabbed ahold of Natasha's long braid and yanked it back so that Natasha's ear was right next to Jane's lips. Natasha couldn't hold back the small shriek of pain.

"Too bad for you I already have everything I want to know, freak," Jane taunted. "I know your powers, I know that you and that gorilla monster were behind the smear campaign, I know the two of you orchestrated the theft of my test subjects. And I already know how to break into your school and take your students." She finished with a malicious murmur.

Natasha's blood ran cold. She had taken others. This had gone too far.

Jane let go of her hair and Natasha's head dropped to land on the floor, narrowly missing the puddle of blood. She heard the click of heels moving away as the senator left. "When I get out of here," Natasha gathered the strength to say loud enough for the other woman to hear her. "I will kill you all myself.

* * *

**_AN: _ET VOILA! The amazing chapter of StormyNightengale! Let's give her all the credit and reviews she deserves. Remember: PM any reviews to her. **


	84. Chapter 84

"The vent that we need is right around here," Ink said. "It's close by, somewhere below us."

They didn't see any other guards as they cleared the area and Quinn guessed that they were all inside, where their toys and their knowledge of the hallways made them much more deadly than in the open space of outside.

They reached the shed and Ink hacked off the padlock, chain, and deadbolt with the sword from his arm before opening it. He swept his arm across himself and bowed his head. "After you."

Quinn smiled despite the situation. "Always the gentleman," she remarked as she entered with him close behind. They descended the steep stairs quickly and came out into a grey hallway not unlike the ones they had trained in at the Institute. It was quiet except for the humming lights and Quinn hoped that Blackout would have them out soon.

Ink tugged on her hand, leading her down the hallway, and they moved as silent as they could while still keeping a good pace. Ink led the way, occasionally stopping at a fork to pick a route.

"How do you know where we're going?" Quinn whispered once.

"Because I know the direction of the vent and I'm good with the compass points. We need to go south-east and we are currently going south. Turn right here." They veered right and slowed as Ink cautiously eased open a door. Inside was a large car, something that Quinn would call a tank but others would simply name an armored vehicle. Whatever it was, it was the size of a Hummer but more square and the walls were a dark, shiny grey. Ink narrowed his eyes at the transportation unit and gave it a wide berth as he led the way around it, keeping half his body to it and half his body to the garage door that was noticeable only by the slight cracks in the wall that Quinn matched with the cracks for the doors in their last training mission. "We can get out through here," she told him. "I can get the door open."

Ink didn't say anything, just nodded hurried down the hall once they exited the garage. They ran down a few more hallways before Ink stopped at a small closet-like door. "It's here," he said. "if I'm not mistaken." He pulled open the door and Quinn spotted the vent grate in the ceiling just as the lights went out.

"Perfect timing," Ink commented. His hand touched Quinn's shoulder and she turned her head in his general direction.

"You saw where the vent was right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll reach up and open it, then give you a boost. I'll support you and stay down here until you get in and start going. Actually…" He paused and the hand that was still rested on her shoulder shook for a second. Something cool and smooth slid around her neck and she froze. "Relax," Ink told her. "She won't hurt you. My snake will stay with you as long as I can keep her stable. If I get into a fight or run out of energy to sustain hers she'll disappear, ok? If you get into any trouble she'll see and disappear, so I'll automatically know. "

"Fuck you're good at this stuff," Quinn commented, and he laughed quietly. The snake settled against her neck, its tail hooking onto the corner of her uniform as it snuggled under her collar right against her neck. Quinn heard the sound of the vent click as it was unlocked and let out a small ring as it fell open. Ink's hand left her shoulder and she felt him shift below her. "Put your hands on my shoulders and lift your left foot," Ink instructed. Quinn did as she was told and she balanced as he carefully stood. "Reach up and grab the vent," he told her. Once again she did as she was told and gripped her fingers around the edges of the vent. Ink boosted her up as high as he could and she pulled herself the rest of the way through, worming onto her belly.

"Good luck," Ink called up. "If you find something, send out a mental message to Jean. If you need help, do the same. Either way the closest person to you will meet up with you, alright?"

"Sounds good," Quinn called back. "And good luck to you too." She heard the grate over the hole snap shut and the closet door close. She took a breath and started forward, going slowly at first as she adjusted her body and wings to the confined space, but soon she picked up the pace. She had gone a couple meters when she paused. Ink hadn't told her any directions. Was there only one way out of this thing? Or was she supposed to guess?

She sighed and rested her forehead on the cool metal below her. She didn't have time to stop and think of all the uncertainties; she could go through those as she kept moving and figured out some one by one. So she pushed on, kept going down the shaft that only made small noises of protest and were undetectable in the hallways and rooms that certainly lay below her.

She held in her mind that eventually the shaft would have to gdo straight down, and she wondered how she was going to work that out. The only idea that came to her head was the image from several action films where the hero wedged their back against one wall with their feet flat against the other and shimmied their way down. Quinn laughed to herself at that idea, knowing she'd probably just slide right down if she tried that, but once again she decided to cross that bridge when she came to it. Continuing onwards, she concentrated on moving as quickly as she could.


	85. Chapter 85

There was nothing in Mark's life at the moment except the thought of death. His heart was going wild and the pain was only just tapering off of its climax. Death was imminent and Mark knew it, yet he prayed that it wasn't going to happen. He prayed to every god, real and fake, all the ones he never believed in or never heard of, he just prayed that there was someone or something or some force out there beyond mortal reality that would just stop what was happening. His eyes and throat burned with endless tears and screams that were not given their freedom, but there was no torment like the fire that was raging through his systems worse than the largest brush fire. He had witnessed one before, in his past life in British Columbia, had seen it destroy most of a forest within mere hours before the fire fighters had been able to quench it. The only difference with that fire and this agony was that there was no one to stop this.

He felt his heart hit a peak and knew that everything was over. The pain started to die as he felt his entire body go heavy, spots of his brain go blank, and his senses tune out. Blackness swept across him. There was no light like everyone said. Just… nothing.

He embraced it willingly and let his spirit fly away from the torture of the Earth.


	86. Chapter 86

The drop was shear and in the darkness Quinn couldn't even try to see any handholds in the four walls. She ran her hands over them as far as she could reach without falling over the edge. She stared into the nothingness that was the pit she was supposed to go down and grumbled curses under her breath. "What now?" she mumbled. She tried to remember if they had been put in a situation like this in one of their many training sessions, but her brain wasn't cooperating. It went off in different directions, wondering what was happening with the others.

_Do you need help Nightmare?_

Jean's voice rang through her head and she blinked, startled.

_You're projecting some confusing scenarios, what's going on?_

She ran her hands through her hair and took a breath.

_I'm stuck, _she projected. _The vent goes straight down from here but I can't see or feel any hand holds. My wings are too big for me to just drop and catch myself. I don't know how long the drop is either so I can't just slide off the edge._

_Is there anything around you that could help? A loose piece of metal or something? Iceman is the closest to you but he's occupied at the moment and I don't think that he would be able to get to the bottom of your drop to help you._

_I'll look around._

Quinn felt the connection break off a bit and she shook her head, getting the feeling of the other girl out of her mind. She shifted a little bit back from the edge and moved her hands over the walls around her. The snake shifted around her neck and Quinn wondered if Ink could see her situation. Even if he did it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't be able to come help her. God, if that thing sticking into her calf would just stop she could think-

She twisted and reached back, pulling Mark's present out from her boot. She smiled. Now she had an idea. She took the knife and stabbed it into the metal of the far wall, tugging on it experimentally. It slid through the sheet, though not too easily. That was perfect; she didn't want to go crashing down the chute.

Removing her hand from the knife and leaving it in the wall she turned over onto her back and shifted herself so that her legs hung over the edge of the shaft. She paused, wondering if she should try to hunch herself over, but decided that she would probably only hit her head when she dropped. Instead she let herself lie on her back and take a deep breath. "It's just like a roller coaster," she told herself, even though she had never been on one. She had seen lots of pictures though, and commercials on TV, so she got the general idea. It didn't help her too much now but the idea chased away the truth, which was that this was a possible suicide plan. If her hands slipped from the knife's hilt or if it cut down through the metal too quickly she could possibly go into free fall down the chasm. The best case scenario in that case was a broken leg or other parts of her leg or legs damaged. The worst scenario would have her dead. But she tried not to think about either. The roller coaster idea was a happy idea associated with life and smiling faces. She held onto that thought as a solace for the coming ride.

Taking another deep breath she wormed closer to the edge. Her feet were braced against the wall as she slid down into the position she had thought about earlier. Surprisingly she didn't fall, her legs kept her up, but she knew that she'd lose that strength soon. She gripped the knife hilt and tugged; it jerked down the metal an inch. She took another breath and closed her eyes. Like a roller coaster, like a roller coaster, like a roller coaster…

She let her legs fall from the wall and she began her swift decent.


	87. Chapter 87

The knife screeched with a sound that Quinn had never heard before as she sped at a good pace towards the bottom of the vent shaft. She hadn't anticipated the noise and suddenly she was more worried about others hearing the noise than her reaching the bottom in one unbroken piece. Nonetheless she kept her legs a little bent, ready to crouch once she touched down.

The drop might have taken her all of about a minute top, the shaft not having being as long as she had thought. She might have been able to just jump down and maybe suffer some bruising, but she still thought that this was the best idea. She pulled the knife from the wall and inserted it back into her boot before stopping to listen. She could hear sounds around her, faded voices and even more distant footsteps, and she guessed that this shaft was in a wall of some sort. She would have tried to break through if she didn't have another objective.

With that reminder she turned and lay back down on her stomach, once again worming her way down the metal tunnel. A couple meters down her hands brushed against one of the grates that were placed every dozen paces down the shafts. She usually just passed over them, but this time she stopped; she heard footsteps and mumbled voices from the gloom below.

_I think I've found something, _she projected.

_What have you found?_

_I'm not sure but I can hear a lot of people below me. The noises are echoing around so it seems like a pretty big room._

Jean was silent for a moment. _Beast, Blackout and, Ink are on their way. Go down and figure out what's going on, but be safe._

_Will do._

She reached her fingers through the slats in the grate and unlatched it, letting it swing downwards. The sounds of intermingled voices were steadily growing louder, but then a scream cut through it all and the rest of the noises died. The screaming continued and lasted for a good couple seconds before turning into a series of whimpers. Quinn didn't understand how someone could leave another person in just torment.

As the whimpers started to fade there was the clack of heels on the floor and a familiar voice shouted out, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Kitchie screamed.

"Only what he wanted," a woman replied, disappointment in her voice.

"YOU-" His sentence was cut off and there was the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

Quinn pulled back a bit from the opening, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Kitchie was upset at this woman, who clearly had the power to knock him out and treat him like an animal. That could only mean that she was Jane Kelley, and that she had done something to Mark… Quinn swallowed and steeled herself, locking her emotions away in the safe at the back of her mind. She couldn't afford to let her heart lead her head here.

She slid out of the vent without thinking and her knees and palms crashed onto whatever structure she had landed on. She wasn't expecting the short drop and the connection jarred her. The sound of a bullet whizzing by brought her back to her senses and she rolled, surprising herself by dropping off the edge of the structure. She managed to catch herself on her feet though, only bent over a little bit, and she turned around to sprint off as a bullet pinged off of the structure beside her. She dashed off blindly, guessing that her shooter or shooters had night-vision goggles to be able to shoot even close to accurately in this pitch.

_Tell Blackout we need the lights back on stat!_

_Her, Beast, and Ink are right near you._

A bullet grazed the back of her heel and she summersaulted forward, gritting her teeth against the sting.

_Tell them to hurry! Kitchie's here and something's happened to Mark!_

Just as she projected her need for them to hurry a glow came from somewhere to her left and started to expand. The snake that until then had remained around her neck vanished and she knew that Ink was the cause of the light. Then the lights in the ceiling flicked on and the glow switched off. Quinn's pursuer cried out as he was blinded and Quinn tossed him into a pit full of rabid dogs as she stopped.

Screams rang out, some more battle cry-like while others were edging on what Quinn assumed was a fight. As she returned to reality from the guard's nightmare she raced back to where the fight was. She knocked one guy down with her elbow as she pulled her knife from her boot. She made it back to the main row to see Beast throw a guy up and over what Quinn realized were individual cell blocks. Ink and Blackout were fighting close to back-to-back disarming guards and using hand-to-hand combat to push them down or injure them enough to stop fighting. Ink's tiger and wolf fought around the two and one honorable X-Men.

As Quinn took a minute to examine the situation she noticed the people in the cells and saw their anxious, fearful, and encouraging faces peering out from behind the bars of their doors. They all had white collars around their necks and Quinn guessed that they weren't just some fucked up fashion sense; they looked like they could hurt.

Quinn moved in to cover Ink's back as Blackout got pulled away by a rather aggressive guard. Once they had both freed themselves of a human burden Quinn spoke to the other girl. "Get the locks of those cages," she said. "I'll watch yours and Ink's back." Blackout nodded and started on the locks closest to them. She blasted them off with minimal energy and soon people were stumbling out. Kitchie was one of the last ones of that batch out. He rubbed at a bump on his forehead and Ink caught him before he fell. "You need to find him," Kitchie begged. "Go find Mark!" He pointed down the hall as Ink helped him to sit. He rested his head in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. "I…I couldn't stop him…"

"Mark rarely listens to others," Quinn consoled him when she realized they were no longer being attacked. "Don't take it personally." She forced a smile and Kitchie looked up at her. "Go," he whispered. "Find him…"

She nodded and raced off; she had been waiting until it was clear that she wasn't needed. She didn't know why she had waited, but then the shaking of her emotions safe reminded her. She sprinted down the hall as the sounds of exploding locks and raising voices continued behind her.


	88. Chapter 88

She checked every door she ran past, but most of them were empty or storage rooms. By the time she opened what must have been the twentieth door she was starting to freak out. Despite her attempt at holding her emotions back panic began to well in her chest and she could feel the burning of tears in her eyes. She sniffed, and shook her head, pushing them back, and nearly missed a door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at it, wondering if she really needed to open it. She didn't know what she would do if it was another empty room.

Something drew her to it though. She felt herself step back without remembering her brain telling her body what to do. Her hand reached out, turn the knob, and open the door to darkness. Well, not quite darkness. Red and green lights flashed on counters and walls and she hesitantly stepped in. She hated the feeling of the room and the smell of metal that reminded her too much of blood. As she stepped farther in she noticed the tables of dials and buttons and scales and measures. There were blocks of the same on the walls and a six foot empty vial that sat in the far corner of which the inside was coated in spots by a silvery substance. She backed away from it, not sure why she was thinking that the substance was silver blood.

The small of her back bumped into a counter and her hand moved back to steady herself. Her palm pressed down on a button and she jumped back as a grinding sound filled the room. She didn't wait a heartbeat as she took off for the room, but she stopped midstride as light suddenly bathed the room. Slowly turning she watched as a visor started to rise off of what she realized was a large window that spanned from either side of the room and from about four feet off the ground to the ceiling. As she neared closer she noticed that there was another room below filled with more lighted blocks and a small dead end catwalk that was raised over a tank of some sort…

She let out an ear piercing scream as she saw what was in the tank. She sank to her knees and let out another shriek. They were the first two screams to have left her mouth in three years.

She leapt up from her spot on the floor and launched herself at the window, battering against it with her fists but to no avail. She couldn't think properly, couldn't see properly through the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Mark lay in the tank, submerged completely, and even though a breathing mask lay over his mouth and nose there were no bubbles coming from him. He was dead. She could see it in the way his face was more pale than usual with the lack of blood; she could see it in the way that the water around him was still with the absence of his chest rising and falling. He was gone, kicked the bucket, on the other side of the ground, pushing up daisies…dead. Just. Plain. Dead.

Quinn couldn't handle it. Despite all the evidence and the realness in it all she had to make sure. She had to get down there and make sure.

In her despair she hadn't noticed the small door in the corner, but she spotted it now and raced to it. She threw it open and jumped from the landing, not bothering with the stairs, and let her wings soar her to the catwalk. She leaned over it, seeing if she could grab Mark from there, but she couldn't, she was about two feet too high up. She bit her lip and stared into the tank, wondering how deep Mark was in. He didn't look to be sitting on what would have been the bottom of the platform that the tank was on, but about a foot sunk in. She swallowed. That would make the tank about two or three feet deep. Not too deep but you could drown in three inches of water…

She shoved her fear aside and jumped in, resting her feet on the edges above her best friend. She took a deep breath and plunged in, grabbing Mark's arms and pulling. It was then that she realized that he was strapped to the table by his ankles and wrists and she came back up for air, flicking her hair off of her face. A shiver from both the cold water and the situation ran through her as she drew her knife. It may rust but she didn't care; if the last thing it did was save it's maker then that was fine with her. She went back under and sawed on the bindings, getting through one with each gulp of air she took. She didn't know how long had passed since she had been in the torture chamber but he was free now and all she had to do was pull him up.

Quinn swallowed and rubbed her eyes, but that still didn't cease the tears that continued to flow. A sob escaped her lips as she took another breath. She looked back down at her friend, who was floating a couple inches off of his resting place. Holding her breath she slid beneath the now stirred water and wrapped her arms around his waist, hauling him up. He was heavier than before, heavier than the time when she had to half-carry him down an alleyway one night when they were being chased by some gang members and he had tripped and banged up his leg pretty bag.

She raised her head above water and took another breath, grabbing his arms now. She tugged and pulled until her arms screamed at her but she would not let him go. She braced her feet against the far ledge and pulled even tighter on the dead weight in her arms.

The dead weight.

Another reminder that he was really gone…

As she disappeared into her dark thoughts her grip loosened and Mark slipped away from him, sinking slowly back into the water. She let out another scream as she scrambled to grab onto him again.

That's when the sound of a gun being cocked resonated in the room, in her brain, and the small part in her heart that was still alive.

All she could think was: Yes. Please. I have nothing left. Just kill me now.

To answer her prayer a gun went off.


	89. Chapter 89

At first the nothing was welcoming and felt like nothing. There was nothing there, so of course it felt like nothing. Mark just floated through this space where nothing was real, including his name. Here there was nothing, so there were no names. But then the nothing became heavy, painful, and stifling, like someone had shoved gravel down his throat before covering him with a hundred duvets and stacking bricks on top. He struggled to push the weight away and found that something moved in response. A noise answered him too, and soon he was being drawn out of the safety of the nothing, towards a world where at the moment all he knew was danger, horror, and nothing full of pain.


	90. Chapter 90

**_AN: _This is the one and only chapter written from Hank McCoy's POV. I hope I did well, enjoy!**

* * *

Hank surveyed the area around him and the bodies that were accounted for. Wolfsbane was sitting up against one of the structure cells with Jean talking to her quietly; Rogue and Gambit were over in the corner as he held her up; Shadowcat was sitting in front of Avalanche off to the side in silence; and Kitchie was sitting with his head in his hands sobbing. Even Blackout had managed to find Gabriel and Noah and the three were out of sight but somewhere close by. More people had been rescued as well and were sitting around here and there, but the X-Men were still missing two people, not counting Ink and Quinn who had run off: WeaponMaster and his Hack.

Hack…

He growled and landed a punch against one of the structures, which caused a dent in the slightly softer than concrete material. He had run around searching for her but he didn't know how far the cells went back.

A growl ripped its way up his throat as he turned around and started towards a back section he hadn't searched yet. God damn him for standing around while she could be hurt somewhere. He leapt up onto one of the cells and stood, smelling the air for her flowery and coffee scent. He paused and turned his head to the left. There. Somewhere over there.

He started off again towards her direction, anger swelling in his chest. He didn't care what the Professor said, that Jane Kelley was not going to get away from this without a couple hits from him. From most of the people here actually. And they could all probably make it look like an accident…

He stopped and looked at the cell that he stood on. Quiet but clear whimpers came from it and he jumped down in front of the door. His anger faded into the background and worry sprung forward.

"Natasha?" he whispered, resting a hand on the cell. "Natasha."

Another whimper came from the corner of the cell. "H-Hank?"

Without a word he ripped the barred door from its hinges and stepped inside.

"C-Care-" Another whimper cut her off. "-ful. There's blood on-" This time it was a small scream. "-the floor." Her voice was weak. He bent down beside her and helped her sit up. His one hand supported her while the other touched the collar. Blackout and Ink had been able to get the other ones off with her blasts and his sword but the owners had still received a single shock before they were off and the pair had suffered some shocks and burns to their hands. Hank didn't want to wait though, he wanted to rip Natasha's off her neck this instance and stop the torture that she was in.

Another scream passed her lips and he kissed her forehead. "You're safe," he told her. He helped her to stand and she crumpled against him, grabbing onto his uniform.

"She-She took the students," she managed to say.

"I know. They're safe now. Everyone's safe."

She groaned and leaned into him more. "Grazie a Dio…" Another whimper met Hank's ears and he hissed. "Let's get you back to the others," he said. "We can get this damn torture device off of you." He led her out of the cell and in the light he saw the dried blood on her cheek and around her nose. Her left pupil was dilated due to the raging headache that must have been plaguing her. These symptoms of her mental abuse made the anger resurface, but he held it back, not wanting to harm his fiancé.

"Cagna che sta andando a pagare," Natasha whispered, venom leaking into her voice. "Non permetteró che il suo tocco gli studenti e vivere per documentare lo."

Hank nodded and held her close. He didn't fully understand the Italian she hissed in but he knew that she only used the exotic language when she was her angriest.

"Lei a le sue guardie. Ho intenzione di friggerle dall'interno verso l'esterno con le loro cuffie proprio."

A smile found it's way to Hank's lips but then she clutched even tighter to his shirt as another scream tore from her throat. That was the last straw. He picked her up bridal style, holding her close to him as he ran back to the group.

* * *

**_AN_: Translation of Natasha Dugan's Italian: 1) Thank God 2) That bitch is going to pay 3) I will not let her touch the students and live to document it 4) Her and her guards. I am going to fry them from the inside out with their own headsets (whether or not this is actually possible, you say things when you're angry and hurt...)**


	91. Chapter 91

The gun went off, but there was no pain, no point of entry, no bullet. There was a thud from behind her and she turned as fast as the water would allow. Ink stood behind her, a gun in his hand, the guard dead at his feet with a bullet hole in the back of his head. Ink's eyes were closed as he let his own gun clatter to the ground. Quinn had no idea what to say. He had just killed someone for her.

Ink's eyes opened and he looked anywhere but at the ground. He seemed to look past Quinn to where Mark was suspended in the water.

"What-" he started.

"He's dead." Her voice was barely a whisper as her dry throat fought to create some noise.

"No." The one word was filled with sust denial that Quinn was almost tempted to believe him. He walked around the tank to the head of it and reached in, grabbing Mark under the arms. He pulled and gritted his teeth. "What on Earth?" he muttered. "Help me." Quinn went underwater and pulled Mark's legs up as she surfaced. Together they were able to manuver him out of the tank and onto the ground with a thud. Ink breathed heavily as he stood, wiping his burnt and scared hands on his uniform. Somewhere in Quinn's mind she told herself to ask him what had happened, but the depressed part of her took over as she sunk to her knees next to the lifeless body on the ground.

"What happened?" Ink asked.

"How should I know," Quinn snapped. "He's just... dead." Her voice caught and the tears that had been absent for a few minutes restarted. She rested her arms on his bare chest and burried her head in her arms. Nothing else around her mattered except for this dead body beneath her, this dead body of the only person she would ever cry for or cry over. This dead person was the only thing that mattered to her, the only thing that kept her at the mansion, the only thing that had kept her grounded for the past four months. She didn't know what she was going to do now that he was gone.

Beyond her tiny world of nothing she heard something shift. At first she thought that it was Ink moving, but then a gasp wracked the body below her and she bolted into a sitting position. Mark's eyes were wide open as he coughed repeatedly. Ink, who had been kneeling near his head, helped him to sit up. Mark coughed up some water and clutched at his chest. Quinn could only stare in awe at the miricle before her. The tears still came, but their reason had switched now: she wasn't sad anymore, but the happiest she had been in forever.

She threw herself at the boy in front of her, hugging him so tightly that it was possible he couldn't breathe. He felt more firm than usual, like his skin itself had been hardened, but she didn't care even as her arms bruised. It took a moment but Mark was soon hugging her back, crushing her to his chest. Neither spoke, and Ink took a step back to give them some room.

"I thought you were dead," Quinn sobbed.

"I thought I was too," Mark replied. "I was... I was dead but I came back."

Quinn laughed at the abserdity of it all but she didn't care; her best friend was alive and they were going to get out of this warehouse of horrors.


	92. Chapter 92

The three of them made their way back to where the rest of the group was situated in the middle of all the cells. Mark, who was already a little unsteady on his feet, tripped a little as a shudder wracked his body. He stopped just in the doorway back to the cells room and shook his head. "I'm not going back there. I'm not," he told them firmly. Quinn looked at him, realizing that his claustrophobia must have been acting up. "It'll be ok," she said quietly. "We're here; and we're leaving soon. Just take a breath and come on." She tugged once on his hand, which she had been holding since his had stood up; she didn't want to let him go, she was like a child making sure that her parent was still there. Mark swallowed as her looked down at her. He must have seen something that helped because he nodded weakly and let Ink and Quinn lead him to the others.

"MARK!" Kitchie was the first to notice the weapons mutant and he hurled himself at his boyfriend. Quinn reluctantly released Mark's hand as both her and Ink took a step away from the pair. Mark and Kitchie held each other like they were never going to let go, and Mark kissed him gently. "I'm so sorry Jake," he told him. "God I am so sorry." Ink walked off at that point, obviously not wanting to intrude on their relationship moment. Quinn turned away too, and just in time to see Beast arrive with Ms. Dugan in his arms.

She was shaking visably and her face had spots of dried blood covering it, mostly on her cheek and around her nose. Quiet whimpers came from her lips as Beast stepped up to the group. "Ink, her collar," he said, and Ink barely paused before drawing his sword. A smile seemed to flicker on Ms. Dugan's face as he sliced the collar off. She closed her eyes as it dropped, and static filled the air. Quinn winced and covered her ears. Everyone followed suit until the static died away with a final shreach.

"My bad," Ms. Dugan laughed quietly. "Questo collare cazzo ha pasticciato con i miei poteri per troppo tempo."

People slowly began to recover and Quinn straightened from her hunch. Wolfsbane and Wolverine took a little bit longer than the others due to their sensitive ears.

"Let's get out of here," Cyclops said.

"What about Jane Kelley?" Ms. Dugan snapped. "If we haven't caught her yet then lo non lascio fino a noi!"

Cyclops paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to reply when he didn't understand half of the sentence. "We'll find her on our way out," he replied. "but our priority is getting out."

Ms. Dugan shook her head and took a step away from Beast. "Poi lasciare, ma io non vado senza di lei in custodia. Lei ci ha causato tutto troppo dolore per ottenere solo franca."

Cyclops sighed and looked around, glancing at everyone. "Fine," he said. "We'll get her but we should get the people that were kidnapped out of here; they're our responsibility."

"I'm not leaving," Mark stated.

"Neither am I," Kitchie repeated.

Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolfsbane, and all the others agreed as well. Quinn couldn't help but smile. "I guess we're finding her," she said to Cyclops, who shot her a small glare.

"That might not be as difficult as we think," Blackout announced, stepping out from around the side of one of the cells. Noah and Gabriel appeared behind her, Gabriel looking terrible with a cut running over his right eye and a large bruise covering the lower part of his jaw. His lip was split and he walked with a slight limp. Noah simply looked frightening with eyes an even brighter red than Quinn's and a long black ponytail. He and Noah each held one arm of the senator candidate, who had a bruise surrounding her left eye.

"Stupid mutants," she spat. "You think you'll get away with all this? I'll only come back, and though under me will fight you even when I die. You can't kill an idea."

Ink, who was closest to the procession, turned and socked her in the stomach, causing her to double over even more than she already was. He stepped away from her after that, crossing his arms. "You all want to do it," he said, justifying his action. No one spoke against him.

"You're just freaks," Jane continued. Ink growled and raised his hand again but Avalanche pulled him back. "Monsters," Jane pressed. "You're just spawn from some cavern of acidic ooze somewhere in Hell. You're not human, not even close. You're all just a waste of space, a waste of air, of flesh and bone-" She was cut off as Ms. Dugan strode over and hit her in the mouth. "Cagna," Ms. Dugan hissed. "Farmi del male e ti fanno male, ma male i miei studenti e si sta andando a soffrirela tortura in modo tale che si desidera tu fossi motto."

Beast wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, away from the woman who sparked the murderous light in everybody's eyes. Static shrieked in the air and everyone once again covered their ears. A resounding boom echoed from around the corner and the unmistakable crackle of flames caused the smoke alarms to go off, adding to the already deafening static.

"Let's move!" Cyclops shouted over all the noise, already heading in the opposite direction of the flames.

"What about her?" Blackout asked, grabbing his arm and jerking a thumb at the wannabe senator.

"Knock her out and bring her with us," Cyclops replied, although it was evident that he didn't really want to extend the invite. Quinn was glad to see that even people like Cyclops who tolerated and maybe even liked humans had a dark spot in their hearts somewhere. Blackout nodded to Gabriel and Noah, and Gabriel did the honours. Noah then took the limp body and slung it over his shoulders, following the rest of the group at a steady pace.

"We can take the armoured car to get us to the Blackbird," Ink called out.

"What car?" Jean replied.

"Just follow."

They all followed Ink, who took the lead of the procession with Wolverine, and Beast, who was helping Ms. Dugan. Eventually they found the garage again and Quinn and Mark rushed to the cracks that showed where the wall was. "Just like the training session," Quinn told him, and he nodded. Together they pried the doors open and jumped on the runners of the vehicle as it pulled out of the building. People were packed inside and sitting on the roof. Ink was behind the wheel, having hot-wired the car with the precision of someone who had done it before. No one asked any questions.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, everyone turned to glance out a window as a giant boom shook the ground and the air. What had once been the two storey warehouse was now a pile of cement and beams that were all being eaten by the flames that had originated in the basement. From Quinn's position outside she thought she saw Ms. Dugan smile.

* * *

**_AN: _Translation: 1) I will not leave until we do 2) Then leave, but I'm not leaving without her in custody. She has caused us all too much pain to get away with 3) Bitch. You hurt me, and I'll hurt you. But you hurt my students and I will torture you so much you will wish you were dead. **


	93. Chapter 93

Back at the mansion the building was a frenzy of activity. Empty rooms were having their beds made for the other mutants that had been saved from the warehouse and previous residents were rooming together to try to make more space. Nobody complained; it was great to have everybody back and to have gotten some shots in at Jane Kelly, who was currently being kept under lock and powers in a room somewhere in the basement that only the Professor and Wolverine knew the whereabouts of.

At the moment Quinn, Mark, Caim, and Kitchie were down in the medical bay accompanied by Gabriel, Ms. Dugan, and a few of the people that had also been saved. Rogue, Kitty, and Wolfsbane had left a few minutes ago with a clean bill of health from Ms. Munroe and Mr. McCoy.

Quinn played with the sheets on Mark's bed, which she currently sat at the bottom of. Mr. McCoy had checked the grazings on her shoulder and heel and had told her that she was going to be fine. Her arms were a bit sore from overexertion but it nothing tha Advil couldn't fix. Kitchie had been checked for a concussion but had been told that he was ok, that he just needed some rest; he sat on Mark's left side. Caim's hands and forearms had been treated for burns and cuts buy otherwise he was alright; he sat between Mark's and Ms. Dugan's bed. Mark had been given a full x-ray and they had discovered that his entire skeletal system had been coated in metal, just like Wolverine's. After that they didn't do too many checks since they deduced that he would have the same medical conditions as Wolverine. Besides the healing factor and metal bones that he had gained, Mark's weapons had now been turned into adamantium weapons, so they wouldn't break no matter what happened when he used them. Despite all this, Mark was completely healthy and was sitting up in bed; Mr. McCoy was simply keeping him in the medical bay to make sure that he didn't relapse back into the depressive state he entered when his claustrophobia plagued him. Mark had told him over and over again that he wouldn't, that he was fine, but the furry mutant would just shake his head and say "Just a little longer." The last time Mark had asked to leave Ms. Dugan had laughed. "You think this is bad? I have to go home with him."

Mark and Kitchie, and Caim and Ms. Dugan were talking quietly together while Quinn remained silent; she wasn't in the mood for talking. She just wanted to curl into a corner somewhere with a blanket and go to sleep, but she wanted to sit with Mark; it had terrified her out of her mind when he had been taken, especially after their fight the night before. Did he still hate her? She doubted it. He had seemed as happy to see her as she had to see him, but she still couldn't be sure; she wasn't going to bring it up though.

With a sigh she let her legs hang off the end of his bed as she curled in on herself, closing her eyes.

"You ok Q?"

She stifled a yawn and looked up to see Mark staring at her. She blinked and nodded. He gave her a warm smile and ruffled her hair. "Good."

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sore, and I'm probably going to turn into you when I sleep, you know, with nightmares and all-" Quinn glared at him; this was not the time to be joking and sarcastic. "-but I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Quinn rested her head back on the bed. "I do though," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

She shook her head. "Nothing..."

"You can go now Mark," Ms. Munroe told him, coming over to his bed. They all looked around and saw that Mr. McCoy was absent from the room, which probably explained why Mark could go. He thanked the weather witch as he and Kitchie got up. Quinn sat up and glanced at Caim, who looked asleep in his seat. She glanced at Ms. Dugan, wondering what to do. "Just leave him here," Ms. Dugan told her with a kind smile. Quinn nodded and followed her other friends out. As they headed back up to the main level they passed Gwen, who was going in the direction of the medical bay, probably to check on Gabriel. Quinn stopped, watching as Mark and Kitchie continued on. She glanced over her shoulder as Gwen passed her. Taking a breath she turned and hurried up to the dark haired girl. "Hey, Gwen?"

Gwen turned and smiled. "Hey."

Quinn didn't meet her gaze as she stuck her hands into the pockets of the jeans she had changed into. "Can I talk to you about something?" She stared at her socked feet, feeling unusually small. She had to start talking though, else she would never do it. "Now?"

Gwen paused for a second, probably taken aback by Quinn's current quiet demeanour. "Of course. What's up?"

Quinn took a breath as though she was about to dive underwater and began to explain.


	94. Chapter 94

Mr. Xavier kept the entire mansion out of school for three days after the incident, thinking that they all needed time to relax and unwind after the ordeal. To everyone's surprise Quinn was actually annoyed by the announcement, for once she wanted to go to school. Seeing as that wasn't going to happen, she stuck around her friends as much as possible, knowing that once they got back to school she was going to close them to others and to the rush of schoolwork and the upcoming dance. She still didn't know if she'd be going, but Mark made sure to bring up the idea of it at least once a day. To his dismay she still hadn't decided.

On their third day back Quinn arrived late to lunch with the others and Alex. As she sat down she caught the end of the lie that they were telling Alex about where they had been, which was that they had gone out of town for a couple days. She pulled her lunch out of her bag and set it on the table. Mark glanced over at her. "Where were you?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Quinn replied. She looked around the table, glad for the normality of them all sitting together with a couple on each side of the table and her at the head. She smiled internally at how close Mark and Kitchie sat, and at how Alex was once again playing with Caim's hands, which were now gloved. She turned her gaze away and focused intently on opening her granola bar. Her friends had been more open about their relationships since the first day they had gotten back to school. The security came from the fact that the first minute the quartet had stepped back onto school grounds Alex had come sprinting towards his boyfriend and thrown his arms around his neck, kissing him right in front of everyone on the grounds. Mark and Kitchie had merely walked across the yard and into the building holding hands. They had shared a small kiss before going to their separate classes. The couples had gotten some odd looks in the hallways and the occasional taunt but there had only been one fight between Kitchie and Duncan which Mark had quickly put an end to.

As Quinn returned back to reality from her thoughts she noticed how Alex had propped his legs up on Caim's lap, who had no problem with it as he ate his lunch while Alex flipped through a magazine. Kitchie was now sitting on Mark's lap as they chatted about a movie they had gone to see the night before. Quinn nibbled on the end of her granola bar and her internal smile grew, though she was strict about not letting it cross her features; she didn't want them to see how truly happy they made her. She didn't want them to know how much she really smiled when they were around, how hard she laughed when they said something funny or did something stupid. She didn't want them to know how much she really cared about all of them.

Her gaze swept around the lunchroom, landing everywhere but on her friends as she ate. Finally her eyes rested on a poster for the Sadie Hawkin's Dance, which was two days away. She scanned the advertisement, not having actually read it before. Of course Mark had already told her about it, but reading it off the actually announcement was different, it seemed more important coming from the designated piece of paper. The dance started at six and would end at eleven, the dress code was semi-formal, and the dance would be located in the gym.

She crumpled up her wrapper as she turned back to the four boys. "Isn't the dance traditionally girls asking boys?" she asked. That's what the poster said, but she was a little confused by the fact that the four guys were going.

Alex met her gaze before looking away with a controlled sigh as he set down his magazine. "Yes," he stated simply in a tone that implied that he had been asked this question before, which he probably had. He swung his legs off of Caim's lap. "Traditionally yes but…" The irritation that had started to become evident in his expression and posture cleared and a mischievous smile took its place, making his dark skin glow. "I have a plan."

"Which means he's already done something about it," Caim explained just as Alex finished.

"What did you do?" Mark asked.

"Weeeell…" Alex drew the word out and clicked his tongue ring against his teeth. Kitchie groaned. "Come on Alex, this isn't funny-"

"Yes it is," Alex cut him off.

"Just tell us!" Kitchie pleaded. "Please Alex? This isn't fair, we should know. Come on Alex!"

Alex laughed, resting an elbow on the table and playing with his right earring as he looked from Kitchie, to Mark, to Caim, and to Quinn. "Well I went and talked to the principal about the whole thing. I asked about if it had to be a girl and a guy and he gave me this weak little answer about how it's tradition and all that. So I asked-"

Caim coughed and Alex looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think that Kitchie will be able to sit still long enough to hear all the details." He gestured to the hyper brunette who was bouncing a little in his chair and staring at Alex attentively. Alex laughed. "Ok, well we talked for a bit and I have to admit that I may have blackmailed him a bit…" Quinn smiled at that. "I told him that I'd go to the news stations about not letting us in and that it would paint him as a homophobe which would cause quite a stir in the city. Obviously he didn't want a bunch of angry gays and lesbians attacking him so…" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "We can go! On one condition that I don't think Quinn would have an issue with." He winked at her and she laughed quietly. "If any jerks bother us we have to sort it out, he won't have our backs."

"We can handle them," Quinn replied.

"Totally!" Kitchie exclaimed. He cheered and no one made any attempt to stop him. Mark started to clap and Caim wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, kissing his cheek. Quinn let herself smile a little bigger. "That's fantastic," she said. "Great job, especially with the blackmail." Alex shrugged. "Oh it was no big deal." He smiled and they continued on with lunch, all conversations now focused on the dance.


	95. Chapter 95

Quinn sat at the island in the kitchen, picking at the burnt grilled cheese that she had made for dinner. The rest of the rest of the mansion's occupants were bustling around getting ready for the dance that was only an hour away. The most that she had done was toss her clothes onto her bed and have a shower.

With a sigh she pushed her plate away and got up. She wasn't as excited about the social event as everyone else was but she was still going, mostly for Mark. She tossed her leftovers into the compost and washed the single dish clean; at this point she would do anything to procrastinate getting ready.

She rustled her wings as she slowly took the stairs one at a time, staying off to one side as the occasional person came running up or down. She got to her room and closed the door behind her, flicking on her light. Caim had apparently already changed since his stuff wasn't on his bed; he had moved into Quinn's room after the kidnapping ordeal and Mark had taken his spot in Kitchie's room. Mr. Xavier must have noticed but he didn't say anything and the four of them were perfectly content to not bring up the subject.

"Must be with the other two," Quinn mumbled as she went into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, tracing the white lines that snaked up around the edges of her face from beneath her shirt. Her white hair, which had grown to almost shoulder length since her arrival, was damp and not as disheveled as it usually was. She took the pair of scissors from the shelf above the toilet and pulled a piece of her hair taunt. She raised the scissors but before she could begin her haircut there was a knock on her door.

"Quinn?" Kitchie called out. "It's Jake, you in here? Mark wanted to make sure that you were getting ready but I said that I would come and-" He stopped as he spotted her in the bathroom, his ever present smile growing. "Hey."

Quinn looked over at him. "I'm getting ready," she replied. He walked up to her and took the scissors, snipping them open and closed, then stood behind her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Helping. You're going to hurt yourself or mess up your hair if you do it alone."

"I've cut my hair before and I haven't hurt myself."

"Ah, but see, you didn't mention that you haven't messed your hair cut up before so therefore maybe it wasn't the best idea."

"What does my hairstyle matter?" She saw him roll his eyes in the mirror.

"Just let me."

Quinn sighed but didn't protest, having to agree that her personal cuts usually didn't work out that well. But what did it matter? With the image inducer on no one saw her hair; the only people that saw it were those at the mansion and she doubted that they cared.

"What are you wearing? Are you borrowing clothes from Kitty again or did you find something that you have?"

"I borrowed something from Gwen and put it together with something of my own," Quinn replied.

"Oh that's really cool! You two have become pretty good friends haven't you? I've seen you and her talking in the hallways at school, especially recently." He was quiet for a moment, and the silence made Quinn tense up. "Is everything ok Quinn?" Kitchie asked.

"Yeah," Quinn replied, caught off guard by the question. "Everything's great."

"You sure? You've seemed really stressed out lately, but you've also been kinda… not clingy, but you've been around a lot lately. That sounds funny but it's strange with you because you used to be more distant and quiet but you've been around us a lot lately and talking more. It's not a bad thing don't get me wrong, I'm just curious."

Quinn was quiet for a minute, staring into the sink. She'd have to lie, but if it wasn't a full lie then she wouldn't feel as bad for not telling her friend the truth. "I've been really shaken up by the whole Jane Kelley kidnapping you guys thing."

Kitchie set the scissors down and turned her around, hugging her tightly. "We're here though, we're back, and we're ok. You don't have worry anymore, everything's fine and Jane won't be doing anything to anybody anytime soon; SHEILD has her under lockdown and Ms. Dugan and Mr. McCoy have worked with them to put out the word that Jane has backed out of the campaign. Everything's ok Quinn, you don't have to worry about it anymore." Quinn nodded and hugged him back, biting her lip. After a moment Kitchie took half a step back and smiled down at her. He ran a hand through her now short hair. "Let me finish this and you can get ready, then we'll head out, ok?"

Quinn swallowed and nodded. Finish this, get ready, and head out… sounded like what was happening. "Sounds like a plan." She mustered up a smile as she spoke, and if Kitchie noticed it was fake he didn't say anything.


	96. Chapter 96

It was snowing lightly outside when they arrived at the school a little after six and Quinn tilted her head up to stare at the dark sky. It was a nice evening, well, to her at least, and she pulled off her black jacket. Looking down at herself she watched the snowflakes contrast severely with her black skirt and tights. She stretched out a hand to try and catch some of the snow and the flowing red sleeves that she had attached to one of her black tank tops swayed with the movement.

"You coming Quinn? You're going to freeze if you stay out here," Mark called.

She lifted her head and blinked once, finding him standing in the doorway to the building, holding the door open. His blue tie stood out from his white shirt and black pants.

"Coming," she replied simply, taking the stairs two at a time. He wrapped and arm over her shoulders as he ushered her inside.

"Will they let me in?" she asked. "Isn't it a couples' dance?"

"Alex is already inside, and Caim and Jake are ahead of us. It'll just look like you and I are together."

Quinn didn't reply, just stared at her flats as they padded almost silently across the floor.

"Quinn?" Mark stopped walking and stopped her as well. She looked up at him and frowned. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

Quinn groaned. "Kitchie asked me the same thing. I. Am. Fine." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Why do you all think that something is wrong?"

"We're just checking on you," Mark replied, concern lacing his voice. "You know that if there's anything bothering you that you can tell me right?"

Quinn swallowed and looked away, locking her voice away deep in its voice box. Of course she knew, but it wasn't like she was actually going to tell him anything. She wished that a distraction would pop up and divert Mark's attention, as she could feel his gaze boring into her head, but nothing came.

"I'm just nervous about the dance," she told him. "I've never been to something like this and I don't really even know why I'm going…" She ran a hand over her hair, which had pulled back in places with clips and in the other places spiked with Kitchie's gel.

"Don't be nervous," Mark told her, giving her a hug. He smiled. "We'll help you out." He led her into the gym and Quinn immediately winced. Despite that the dance had only been going on for about a half hour the place was full and the music was loud. They had walked in during the middle of a fast song that had people jumping and Quinn took a step back. Mark laughed and tugged on her hand, pulling her farther in. "I don't know!" she called, having to nearly scream to be heard.

"Don't worry! It'll get quieter!"

Somehow Quinn doubted that and she slid her hand free of his. She'd disappear for a few minutes, check a couple things, then come back and hope that it was indeed quieter. "I'll be right back!" she shouted, and before Mark could reply she was out the gym doors, heading down the hall for her locker. She swallowed and tugged on the bottom of her skirt, feeling the base of the music vibrating her bones. She picked up her pace until she was running, not caring as she passed by her locker. She ran down the stairs to the basement, past all the locked and empty dance rooms and other classrooms, up the other set of stairs to the top floor and down that hallway. She stopped at the top of the opposite staircase and took several deep breaths.

"Training for a marathon?"

She turned to see Gwen walking up behind her dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a green shirt with a white tie. Quinn forced a smile. "You never know," she replied. Gwen laughed quietly and looked her up and down. "You look nice," she told her.

"Thanks," Quinn replied. "And thanks for the skirt."

Gwen shrugged. "Not like I was wearing it."

Quinn nodded and, upon remembering that she didn't have any pockets, held her hands behind her back.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" Gwen asked. "I thought you came here to dance." A teasing smile twitched on her lips and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Totally. I'm going to tango with all the guys, and be the one in the center of the mosh pit." Sarcasm loaded her words and Gwen laughed. "Wow, not in the best mood are we?"

"I'm alright," Quinn replied sincerely. "Tired, but that won't last for long."

"Not if you're going to do what I think you are."

"Exactly."

Both girls fell silent and Gwen stepped up to her. She took Quinn's hand and pressed something into her palm. "Good luck."

"Thanks. For… everything."

Gwen smiled slightly. "Don't thank me yet." The two girls hugged and Quinn stepped back. "I'll see you later? Maybe…"

"Eventually," Gwen replied.

"Yeah, eventually." Quinn gave the older girl another smile before turning and starting down the stairs.

"Wait, Quinn."

She stopped and looked up to see Gwen leaning over the banister. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She did that one more time before shaking her head. "Never… never mind. Have fun at the dance."

"You too."

"Will do."

With another exchange of small smiles, Quinn headed downstairs to her locker where she tucked what Gwen had given her onto one of the shelves. She paused, taking a deep breath, before going back to the gym


	97. Chapter 97

The loud base music had disappeared to be replaced with a slow song when Quinn slipped back into the gym, hoping that Mark hadn't noticed her absence too much. She took one glance at all the couples and backed up to stand at the wall, her hands once again clasped behind her back, her nails digging into her palms. The room was mostly dark, but there were a few spotlights around the room that waved their light back and forth.

"There you are."

She looked over to see Mark walking up to her, smiling. "I was looking for you."

"I told you I'd be back in a minute."

"Was the music too much? 'cause see, it's gotten quieter."

"Yeah. It has."

He was standing next to her now and she glanced up at him.

"Come here," he said, taking her hand. He pulled her farther onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What about your date?" she asked.

"He won't mind, him and Caim are dancing."

"Where's Alex?"

"Dancing with a friend of his."

"Oh."

She wrapped her arms around his neck like she saw the other girls doing and stared at his tie.

"You're actually not that bad a dancer," he told her.

"Bull shit. I'm just too light for you to realize that I've stepped on your feet twice already."

This got a laugh from him and she smiled a bit, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. He held her a little bit tighter and she didn't move at all to push himself away. She always felt safe with him, even in the beginning when she barely knew him. During the first two weeks they had spent together there were several times where Quinn planned on just leaving, getting up in the middle of the night or losing him on a street and just going in the opposite direction; right now she was glad that she hadn't.

"I'm happy you came," Mark told her, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"What do you mean? Came where?"

"To the dance."

"Oh." She had thought for a moment that he had been thinking the same thoughts that she was, that he was happy she had come to the Institute. "Me too." He smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back and felt something stir in her throat and behind her eyes. She smoothly pulled away. He caught her hands though and stopped her from going any farther. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I-"

"Oh, hi Quinn!" Kitchie stepped up to the two of them, smiling as usual. The thing in Quinn's throat swelled and she found it hard to swallow.

"Do you mind if I take my date?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"He's yours, go ahead," she replied, sliding her hands out of Mark's. She met his gaze and she instantly knew that he knew that something was going on. "Quinn…"

She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms securely around his waist. He hugged her back hesitantly. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you…" She gazed up at him. "You're my best friend, you know that?" He nodded.

"I love you." She hugged him one more time before backing up, a true smile on her face. She hugged Kitchie then, and he hugged her as well. She took a deep breath and stepped back. "Have fun, ok?" she said. They both nodded, a little confused. Quinn paused before walking away, wanting to remember this little moment.

As she walked away a gloved hand took hers and pulled her aside. She stumbled against Caim, who laughed quietly. "Relax," he told her softly. He took her one hand and placed it on his shoulder, holding her other one and resting his free hand on her hip.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Dancing with you. Is that ok?"

"I guess…"

He smiled and she looked towards the gym door. Caim must have seen the direction of her gaze because he pulled her away until there were several other couples between them and the exit. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Alright."

He adjusted the hand that sat on her hip and she looked up at him. He met her gaze and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Is that the only word you can say tonight?"

"No."

"Is that the only answer I'll be getting from you?"

"No."

He laughed and spun her in a circle. When he pulled her back to him she tripped over her own foot and crashed into his chest, sending him stumbling back a step. He smiled and helped her to straighten up. "Sorry," she muttered, and he shook his head.

"Don't be sorry."

She glanced up at him and the lump in her throat returned. She hated this. She had to make it stop.

"I have to go," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "Where? Didn't you just get back?"

"Y-Yeah but…" She swallowed. "I have to leave."

"You have to…" His grip on her hands tightened. "What do you mean to have to leave?"

She felt her bottom lip tremble and she shook her head. "I just do."

"No. You don't. You don't have to do anything."

"Just let me." Her voice was barely a whisper as she tried to stop the tears. "You of all people should understand."

"Explain and maybe I can."

"How did you first feel when you got to the mansion? Like really felt."

He was quiet as he repositioned his arms so they were around her. She leaned into him, resting her hands on the front of his black shirt.

"Almost claustrophobic," he replied. "It was strange to be in a building for long periods of time. I got a bit paranoid because I knew that if I had to run there weren't a lot of places for me to run to."

"See? You get it. I'm feeling trapped here." She glanced up at him briefly and saw that he was staring straight down at her; she adverted her gaze. "Why did you stay at the mansion?"

"What does it matter?"

"Something made you want to stay." She paused for a moment. "Was it Alex?"

"He was part of it…"

"Whatever it was, you were able to stay. For me, even with something I would stay for, I can't. He's happy, so I can go."

"Mark."

"Yes."

"I see." He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tip-toe to hug him back. "I won't tell him," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Caim."

"You'd better visit though."

Quinn laughed at his wannabe stern tone. "Of course."

"Then go. Good luck. I hope you find your freedom." He smiled at her and Quinn knew she'd be coming back. "Thanks," she replied. "You too." She started to walk away but then she saw Alex walking over and she hurried over to him. She hugged him and, although he hesitated for a moment, he hugged her back. "What's up Quinn?" he asked.

"Just wanted to," she explained, stepping back. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Caim before returning her gaze to his boyfriend. "Take care of Caim, k?"

Alex frowned slightly and it looked unnatural. "Of course…"

With a nod Quinn walked away. She stopped by the doors to the gym and looked around, finding her friends amongst the crowd. Everyone from the mansion was here but she didn't have the time to say goodbye to everyone; she had to leave before someone said something that made her stay. With a silent goodbye and a promise to visit, she hurried out of the gym.


	98. Chapter 98

She ran to her locker and through eyes blurred by tears managed to open her lock and tug her large backpack out of the small space. She grabbed the keys Gwen had given her from the shelf and rushed to the bathroom. Dodging girls reapplying their make-up she slid into a stall and shut the door just as the tears fell. She sat down on the cold tile floor and rested her head in her hands. Why did this have to be so hard? She had been talking to Gwen about this since they got back from the warehouse in Vancouver, but she'd been thinking about it for a couple weeks. Why, now that it was actually happening, was it so hard? She wiped her eyes and sniffed, raising her head. She couldn't stop now, not when she was so close to getting out.

Standing up she pulled out a pair of jeans, a long-sleeve top, and her jacket from her bag. She changed out of her party clothes and into these as quickly as she could manage through her hazy vision. She looked down at herself and swallowed. Fingering the image inducer on her left wrist she took a breath before unstrapping it. At once her appearance returned to normal and she let out a heavy sigh. She tucked it into her pocket, planning on sending it back to Mr. Xavier when she had the time, and pulled out her scarf from her bag. She knew that she'd get strange looks and probably get called out as she left the building but it didn't matter. She expertly wrapped the material around her head and tucked the loose piece into the back. She fished her gloves out of a side pocket and tugged those on as well. She paused, thinking about if she had forgotten anything, before remembering her shoes. "Crap," she hissed. Her boots were still sitting at the bottom of her locker.

She stood on the edge of the toilet and checked to see if the bathroom was empty; for once it was. She snuck out of the stall and, as stealthily as possible, went back to her locker where she hastily exchanged her shoes; let some lucky girl find her flats.

Her hand lingered on the front of her locker door as she pushed it closed; she wasn't feeling sentimental about the locker or the school, but about what the closing of this door meant: it meant that this was all over. She didn't get why it was so hard. This was what she wanted, what she needed, so why was it so _hard_!

"Quinn?"

She froze at her name being called by an all too familiar voice.

"What are you doing…?"

She turned, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Shit. Did your inducer break? And your…" Mark's voice trailed off. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," she replied. "I'm not fully sure yet."

"What are you talking about?" He was standing right in front of her now; there was no means of escape. For the second time that night she wished that a distraction would pop up that would make Mark leave; she couldn't stand him being in front of her when she was trying to leave.

"Answer me Quinn," Mark demanded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," she replied in a small voice.

"Where?"

"I told you: I don't know. I have a train ticket but I'm not sure where to get off."

"You're leaving? Just like that? But-" He struggled to speak. "You can't. Why? How? Since when? Who…" His voice trailed off as he stared at her, his eyes filled with tears. "You can't leave Quinn," he whispered.

"I can, and I am," Quinn replied. "You can't stop me Mark. Just let me go, please. I don't want to stay here anymore. Don't get me wrong, it's nice and the people are great and everything but it's just not my place. I'm feeling trapped, confined… caged."

A smile twitched on his lips. "Bird reference?"

She forced on a smile of her own. "Hey, I'm trying to be gentle here. I could just say fuck off, push past you, and walk out."

"I'd run after you, I'd come with you. Hell-" He glanced in the direction of the gym doors before turning to stare back at her. "-I am coming with her."

His words made her tense up and she shook her head sharply. "No. You are not. You are not coming with me."

"Yes I am. You can't stop me."

"Hell I can!" She glared and balled her hands into fists; she would do anything to make him stay, even if that meant knocking him out right now. "You are not coming with me Mark. This is your home, this is your family; I'm not going to let you leave it all."

"You're my family too Quinn, and I can't just leave you."

Quinn's eyes widened and she backed up against the lockers, her shoulders sagging. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was… family to him? Oh god no. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling. God damn him. He was tearing her in half; one part of her desperately struggling to leave while the other yearned to stay with him. He was all she had after all…

"Don't say that," she whispered. "Don't call me that. You're killing me Mark… You know I love you but I cannot stay here."

"Alright."

Quinn blinked. "Alright?"

"Yeah, just let me go talk to Jake and Caim and I'll be right back." He turned away and Quinn grabbed his shirt. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you," Mark replied, not looking at her.

"No." She shook her head again. "No. You. Are. Not. I need to go by myself Mark. Just let me go. I've already promised Caim that I'll visit-"

Mark whirled around and caught her up in a bone crushing hug. She dropped her bag and returned the embrace. "You'd better," Mark told her. "You had better come back or I'll come find you." Quinn laughed quietly and he reluctantly let her go. "One thing though…" He undid the strap of his forever frozen watch and Quinn frowned. "What are you-?" she asked. He took her hand and fastened the watch around her wrist. "So you'll never forget," he explained softly, a tear trailing down his cheek.

Quinn smiled and hugged him again. "I could never forget you."


	99. Chapter 99: Epilogue

_9 months later: October 24__th_

Quinn gazed out through the canopy of the forest outside of Seattle, Washington. The branch she sat on swayed as she shifted, gripping the limb with both legs and her hands. The cool autumn air brushed through her hair, tangling the red streaks with the natural white hairs. She smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the chatter of the birds and the scuttling of animals below her. The sun was just going down and its last rays warmed her just enough for comfort. Unlike last year, she didn't mind the cold.

The sound of a large animal moving below her made her open her eyes and she scooted back into the shadow of the tree. She was hoping that she could camp here for the night, but if there were bears or other dangerous creatures in the vicinity she found her hopes being dashed.

What stepped out from the bushes wasn't a bear though, nor was it some other animal. Quinn felt a fire spark in her chest and she jumped down from the branch, skillfully landing on the one below her and continuing to the ground. On her last jump she landed behind him just as he turned. They stared at each other, neither speaking, though the smiles on their faces spoke a million words. Silently, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She returned the embrace willingly, holding him as tightly as he held her.

"What a surprise," he whispered.

"Who would have thought," she answered.

They fell back into silence as they sat down, her sitting in front of him leaning against his chest. She closed her eyes and snuggled up close to him. This was the one thing she missed about not being at the Institute, being with him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was actually on my way back to the Institute," she replied. "What about you?"

"I was in British Columbia for the weekend and I thought that taking one day off school wouldn't hurt if it meant coming down here."

"You're skipping school? Really? Wow Mark, did someone take my place and start to convert you to the dark side?" she laughed.

"No one could take your place."

That had them become quiet again, but neither of them minded, they were perfectly content with just being around each other. After a couple minutes Quinn spoke up, "You realize this is the day we met right?"

"That's why I came."

She smiled and tugged at her gloves the same way she used to watch Caim do. "How is everyone?" she asked.

"They're good, really good. Alex won a photography award and Caim's considering joining the track team in the spring. Jake's been as hyper as usual, especially since he's found that you can mix coffee with hot chocolate."

Quinn groaned playfully. "Oh the torture of a spaztic teenager."

"How have you been?" He played with a strand of red hair. "When'd you get this done?"

"About a week ago? A week, week and a half ago. Did it myself; it's not bad huh?"

"No, not bad at all."

"Yeah, so I've been good-"

"Staying out of trouble?"

Quinn laughed. "More so than usual." She smiled. "I've been traveling with some friends of some friends of Gwen's." Mark shifted beneath her and she knew it was at the mention of the girl who had helped her leave. "Relax," Quinn told him.

"I know, I'm just still a little annoyed…" He tightened his arms around her and she stifled a yawn. "I'll see you soon ok?" she told him.

"You're going now?"

"No. I'm going to camp here tonight and leave tomorrow morning."

"I'll stay with you then."

Quinn smiled and opened her eyes, tilting her head back to look at him. "Really?"

"Totally, I'll be like old times."

Like old times… Some days she really missed those old times. She had seen Mark and the others on three occasions since she had left in mid-January: once in May, although Caim and Alex had been in New York City; once in July for Ms. Dugan's and Mr. McCoy's wedding, and once in August when she had been stopping in Bayville with some of Gwen's friends to visit the her, Gabriel, and Noah. During her stay for the wedding Quinn had broken down upon seeing all of them including the mutants that didn't stay at the mansion like Gambit and Avalanche. That night, as her and Mark fell asleep next to each other – like old times – she had nearly asked for him to come travel with her. She didn't though, not wanting to pull him away from his life at the mansion, and had left early the next day before anyone had awoken; she had gotten in trouble for it on her next visit but she had had to leave before she asked him to follow.

"Let's set up camp and you can tell me about your adventures," Mark told her, and she laughed.

"Adventures?" she clarified.

"Or your near arrests, whatever's more exciting."

That got them both laughing and they chatted about both their lives as they unrolled their sleeping bags. As usual Mark was the star of most of his classes and he had joined Caim in dance this year. Despite all the attention from the girls his and Jake's relationship was still going strong. Quinn was reading to substitute for not going to school and she'd exchange stories and information with others that she met on her travels. She wouldn't have passed any standardized tests but she knew enough to keep her going through life. During a two day stay in Calgary, Alberta she had run into a guy and they had kept in touch through mail.

"Ooooh, 'mare's got a boyfriend!" Mark teased, and she smacked his shoulder.

"He's not my boyfriend," Quinn growled.

"So what's his name?" Mark prodded.

"Michael," she replied, worming down into her sleeping bag.

"Interesting. Tell your boyfriend that-"

"He's not my boyfriend for god's sake!"

"Whatever he is, tell him that if he does anything to hurt him I have a dagger with his name on it."

Quinn smiled. "I'll pass on the threat."

They moved their sleeping bags closer together and Mark draped an arm over her. She yawned and closed her eyes, feeling his warmth radiating through the material that separated him.

"Don't disappear on me," Mark whispered.

"I won't, I promise."

"I thought you didn't believe in promises."

She smiled. "Hey, I promised to visit and I did, didn't I?"

"That you did." He was quiet for a moment. "You know what I promise you?"

Quinn turned over in her sleeping bag to face him. "What do you promise me?"

"I promise that whenever you visit, I'll be there. I promise that whenever you need me, I'll be there. You can't get rid of me no matter what you do; I promise you."

"I'm keeping you to that." She let her eyelids close as sleepiness started tugging at her. "And I would never want to get rid of you."

"Good night Quinn."

"Good night Mark."

They fell asleep together, in the place that they had first met a year ago at a time where neither of them thought they'd find anybody. Now they had each other, and neither could fathom the idea of letting the other one go.

* * *

**_AN: _This is the end! Thank you to all my readers and too all those that stuck by me while I wrote. Thank you Goldrusher, Yaoiboy, and StormyNightengale for your characters. ****I hope you all enjoyed this tale and much as I did. **


End file.
